Lien unique
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: siouplait pas frapper XX j'avais oublié le chapitre dans un coin de mon PC XX sinon otujours pareil, les gboys qui petent des cables et Dulle qui... a été assassiné? a disparu? A décidé de faire cavalier seul? ou s'est suicidé ?
1. chap 1

Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite   
E-mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com ou chtiteelfiehotmail.com   
Source : GW  
Genre : Heu… G-boy paum ? OOC  
Disclamer : Y a des méchants messieurs qui m'ont dit qui z'étaient pas àmouuuaaaa.  
Coin de la béta : Mais quelle bonne idée, rafraîchirtous les anciens chapitres de lien unique. C'est génial. Mais ça me fait bosser… Enfin… C'est mon rôle, non ?  
Note : §§§ : Changement de lieu et/ou de temps   
Remarque : Je suis nulle pour les débuts de fic, je sais TT

Lien unique

Chapitre 1

   Une nouvelle mission, s'infiltrer, récupérer les plans de nouveaux mobiles, injecter un virus, s'enfuir discrètement et tout faire exploser. La routine quoi. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils devraient se passer de communication. Cette base était équipée de détecteurs pour ce genre d'objet. Pour le moment tout se passait bien. Ils avaient pu s'infiltrer, sans que personne ne les remarque. Puis ils s'étaient séparés. 

Pendant que Quatre allait récupérer les plans, Heero était allé injecter le virus dans le système principal et Duo plaçait les explosifs. Les deux derniers pilotes étaient cachés dans la forêt,  prêts à intervenir au cas où la mission tournerait mal.

Quatre arriva dans le bureau du général, et fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche des plans. OZ pensait rendre la tache plus difficile aux g-boys si les plans étaient manuscrits. Quatre continuait à fouiller quand l'alarme retentit. Il sortit son arme et continua son travail d'exploration. Quand il repéra un morceau de papier, qui dépassait de sous le bureau. Il le déplaça rapidement, prit les plans puis s'enfuit.   
Heero en avait quasiment fini avec le virus quand l'alarme se déclencha. Une protection antivirus plus qu'efficace, avait été installée et c'était elle qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Heero commença par sortir son arme puis par effacer le programme antivirus et enfin reprit le chargement du virus.   
Quelques soldats eurent la mauvaise idée de pousser la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent avec un joli trou au milieu de front. Quand il eut terminé, il courut vers la sortie.   
Duo se trouvait à l'intérieur, en train d'installer des explosifs sur les piliers maîtres de la base quand il entendit l'alarme. Il se dépêcha de finir, en essayant de ne pas tout faire exploser quand même, et partit en vitesse.   
Trowa et Wufei en entendant la sirène s'étaient précipités vers leur gundam respectif et avaient décollé pour détourner l'attention des soldats le temps que les autres sortent de la base.   
Quatre continua à courir à en perdre haleine et rencontra Heero à un embranchement. Ils continuèrent ensemble à courir tout en tuant les soldats sur leur passage. Ils finirent par trouver la sortie et partirent à couvert dans la forêt. Wufei les avait vus passer et en avertit Trowa. Ils devaient maintenant affronter tout un escadron de mobiles. Ils firent ce qu'ils purent pour ne pas faire de dégâts à la base le temps que le Shinigami sorte.  
Duo avait quasiment atteint la sortie, quand il fut touché par deux balles. Une au côté droit et l'autre à la jambe gauche. Il se retourna et élimina ceux qui l'avaient touché. Il recommença à courir, moins vite à cause de sa blessure, mais réussit quand même à sortir de la base. Une fois à une distance respectable, il appuya sur le détonateur et se rua vers la forêt.   
Deux soldats étaient à ses trousses. Il se cacha derrière un arbre puis attendit que les soldats passent pour leur tirer dessus. Ils tombèrent, morts. Duo vérifia que personne d'autre ne l'avait suivi mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il s'adossa à un arbre pour récupérer son souffle. Il avait failli y passer cette fois. Il vit les gundams de Trowa et Wufei le survoler. Il se décida à vérifier ses blessures. Il perdait beaucoup de sang  surtout de son côté droit, mais n'ayant aucun moyen d'arranger ça. Il se mit en route vers la planque. Il se disait qu'au rythme où il avançait, il n'y serait pas avant le lendemain. Quand une branche l'atteignit au front. Sa vision se brouilla. Il se retint à un arbre, mais finit par perdre connaissance.

§§§

 Quatre et Heero arrivèrent à la planque et ce dernier se dirigea droit vers son portable pour commencer son rapport. Quatre sortit les plans et les lui donna puis, il alla préparer du thé pour les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Il attendit que la bouilloire siffle, la posa sur un plateau à côté de quatre tasses et passa dans le salon.   
Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Après être passés à l'examen de Quatre pour vérifier que, oui, ils n'avaient rien, que, non, ils n'étaient pas blessé [Je sais c'est presque pareil -], ils passèrent au salon, prirent une tasse chacun et se reposèrent un peu. Jusqu'à ce que Wufei demande.

- Maxwell n'est pas arriv ?

- Il a dû être retardé.

Wufei grogna et alla taper son rapport dans sa chambre. Suivit de près par Trowa. Quatre attendit encore un peu le retour de l'américain mais quand sa montre indiqua minuit, il alla se coucher espérant qu'il serait de retour le lendemain. Heero se retrouva seul à taper la fin de son rapport [Décrit minute par minute -]. Il alla se coucher une demi-heure après Quatre.

§§§

La nuit. Une ombre. Deux yeux jaunes. Un éclat d'ivoire. Un grognement sourd. Deux améthystes. Améthyste contre ambre. Un cri. Un grognement.

§§§

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que l'Américain n'était pas revenu et tout le monde s'inquiétait, d'autant plus qu'une mission était prévue pour dans deux semaines en Egypte. Quatre ne tenait plus en place son empathie ne pouvant l'aider.  
Wufei passait le plus clair de son temps à aiguiser son sabre. Il ne le disait pas mais Duo, ses blagues idiotes et ses bavardages incessants lui manquaient. De plus il venait de se rendre compte de l'importance de l'américain dans le groupe. C'était lui qui détendait toujours tout le monde après et avant une mission. Quatre avait bien essayé mais n'avait pas tenu trois jours au rythme de Duo.   
Les pilotes restant prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner sans Duo une fois de plus, et une fois de plus l'atmosphère était pesante. Quatre décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose pour retrouver l'Américain, s'il avait pu revenir il serait déjà là.

- Il faudrait peut-être organiser une mission de secours pour aller le chercher ?

- D'accord avec toi Winner et je suis d'avis d'y aller tout de suite.

- Personne n'ira, Duo n'étant pas reparu depuis une semaine, il va falloir le déclarer perdu en mission et partir pour la prochaine base, nous n'avons que trop tarder [Ouah, la phrase !!! L'est nerveux le Hee-chan ].

Wufei manqua s'étrangler en entendant ces paroles. Il n'y croyait pas, Yuy émettait la possibilité de partir sans même essayer de le chercher.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Yuy ? Tu suggères que nous abandonnions Maxwell alors qu'il est peut-être blessé et qu'il nous attend.

- S'il avait pu revenir, il l'aurait fait. Nous partirons demain matin à la première heure.

Il se détourna de Wufei et partit vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas comment il avait eu le courage de dire cette phrase. Ça lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal de devoir abandonner Duo. Après tout, il c'était lui aussi attaché à l'Américain. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais il ne devait pas céder, pour les colonies. Il ne risquerait pas la défaite d'une mission, pour les colonies… Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre et laisser la douleur l'envahir. Mais Wufei ne semblait pas de cet avis, il avança vers lui et le retourna brusquement.

- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne Duo tu m'entends. Il n'en n'est pas question. Je pars aujourd'hui même pour aller le chercher car je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je suis son ami moi, tu m'entends ! Et on n'abandonne pas ses amis !!

Wufei le regardait avec une fureur mal contenue et Heero avait des difficultés à rester impassible. À ne pas lui crier au visage que lui aussi aimerait rester et le chercher toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retrouvé. Et tous les jours suivant aussi. Il avait du mal à ne pas lui dire que lui aussi était son ami et que depuis que Duo n'était plus dans la chambre avec lui, la nuit, il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars… De le voir se faire tuer de toutes les façons possibles. Mais surtout il avait du mal à ne pas pleurer devant les paroles de Wufei tellement elles le blessaient. Mais fidèle à son image, il restait froid. Du moins en apparence. « Tu dois suivre tes émotions », c'est ce que lui avait dit Odin. Mais il avait tant fait pour les oublier et puis il ne pouvait pas arrêter le combat, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Il faisait ça pour les colonies… Oui… Pour les colonies. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Il se détourna une nouvelle fois et monta dans sa chambre.

- Il va l'abandonner. Comment Heero peut-il garder ainsi la tête froide alors qu'il veut abandonner Duo?

- Tu te trompes Wufei, Heero souffre lui aussi.

- Désolé mais cette fois-ci j'ai du mal à te croire Winner. Moi, je fais comme j'ai dit, je vais partir à la recherche de Maxwell. À plus tard.

- Attends ! Si tu comptes partir pendant toute la journée, je vais te préparer des sandwichs.

- Merci, mais tu comptes venir toi aussi non ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas abandonner Duo moi non plus. Mais je partirais un peu après toi.

- Comme tu veux !

- Et toi Trowa, tu comptes venir le chercher ?

- …

Trowa était déjà parti prendre son sac avant que Quatre ne lui pose la question.

- Bon je prépare les sandwichs.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était en train de s'acharner sur son portable qui selon lui n'allait pas assez vite. Il fallait qu'il travaille pour oublier le vide qu'il y avait dans la planque. Mais aucun ordinateur au monde ne pourrait aller assez vite pour que Heero n'ait plus le temps de penser. Il s'apprêtait à virer l'ordi par la fenêtre quand trois coups le ramenèrent à la raison.

- Hn ?

Quatre entra et remarqua tout de suite l'état pitoyable du portable de Heero dont les touches de clavier avaient rendu l'âme.

- Je vais bientôt partir, mais ne te torture pas trop pendant qu'on ne sera pas là. Wufei a dit ça parce qu'il était en colère et inquiet.

Comme si cela allait arranger les choses ! Il était peut-être en colère mais il pensait néanmoins tous ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Je vais y aller, on ne rentrera probablement pas avant le coucher du soleil.

Sur ce, il repartit. Heero avait bien vu qu'il lui arrangeait les choses pour qu'il puisse partir à sa recherche sans que son masque ne tombe. Pour cela il le remercia. De plus il était sûr qu'il lui avait déjà préparé un sac avec tout le nécessaire, et lorsqu'il descendit, ces soupçons furent confirmés en voyant un sac à côté de la porte. Il le prit et partit à sa recherche.

§§§

Il marchait dans la jungle depuis une heure et avait déjà dû remplacer sa machette par son sabre. Il trouvait ça quelque peu déshonorant d'utiliser son sabre pour se frayer un chemin à travers une forêt au lieu de l'utiliser pour les duels. Il commençait aussi à se demander pourquoi il était parti à la recherche de ce crétin natté. Après tout, dès qu'il allait revenir son sabre reprendrait sa fonction habituelle, c'est à dire découpage en règle d'un natté de sa connaissance pour cause de surnom stupide. Il soupira puis continua à crier le nom de l'américain tout en décapitant les lianes [Ba vi elles pendent la tête en bas les lianes °] sur son passage.

§§§

Il avait escaladé les arbres pensant avoir une meilleure vue. Ça avait des avantages d'avoir été dans un cirque, mais malheureusement, la vue n'était pas plus claire d'en haut. Voilà deux heures qu'il sautait d'arbre en arbre et n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Duo n'avait jamais vraiment été dans son cœur mais c'était un coéquipier de choix et surtout c'était le meilleur ami de Quatre, son confident et s'il venait à ne pas être retrouvé l'Arabe se sentirais très mal. Il espérait juste que l'Américain n'ait pas été dévoré. Il avait déjà rencontré les traces de pas d'un tigre et d'un léopard mais ça n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il se trouvait en Inde. Il continua à sauter d'arbre en arbre, en essayant de le repérer.

§§§

Duo ! Duo ! Il faut trouver Duo. Pourquoi est-ce que son empathie ne le trouvait pas ? Il ne savait même pas s'il était mort ou vivant. Pourtant, il avait descendu ses barrières mentales autant qu'il lui était possible. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sentit de Duo cette brusque montée de vie avant la mort. Comme pour les flammes, qu'il lance un dernier éclat avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Son manque de lien avec l'Américain pouvait être dû à une perte de connaissance de l'Américain et dans ce cas il fallait se dépêcher de le retrouvé. Il avait de la chance sa taille lui permettait de passer à travers la flore sans trop de problème. Il continua donc ouvrant en grand son esprit à la recherche de celui de Duo.

§§§

Voilà près de 4 heures qu'il le cherchait et toujours aucun signe de lui. Mais il continua à chercher et il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait trouvé. Il prit un sandwich dans son sac et commença à le manger quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet au ras du sol. Une croix. Une simple croix en argent éclaboussée de sang, attachée à une fine cordelette noire. Il la ramassa et regarda autour lui pour tenter d'apercevoir d'autres traces du passage de Duo, mais à part quelques traces de sang rien n'indiquait qu'il se trouvait là il y a quelques jours. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il décida de rentrer il avait pensé rentrer plus tôt pour que les autres ne le voient pas mais désormais, il s'en fichait comme de son premier spandex.

§§§

Quand Heero arriva, tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés et parurent surpris de le voir revenir de la forêt. Wufei s'en voulut pour son comportement du matin.

- Yuy, je m'excuse pour ce matin, je…

- … Ne le pensais pas ? C'est faux, tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit. J'ai trouvé ceci dans la forêt.

Disant cela il sortit la croix. Tous savaient à quel point l'Américain tenait à cet objet, depuis qu'il avait manqué de tuer Heero. Ce dernier lui avait alors dit que ce n'était qu'un objet sans importance et qu'il risquait de le gêner durant les missions. Ils se sentirent encore plus abattus.

- Garde-la Heero, pour quand Duo reviendra.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer Winner mais…

- Mais rien du tout il est toujours vivant, je le sais même si je ne peux pas le localiser.

- Si tu le dis.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Quatre ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ?

- Non, tout va bien Trowa, je suis juste fatigué.

Trowa hocha la tête et d'un commun accord, ils passèrent à table pour le repas du soir. Tous étaient épuisés physiquement et mentalement et ne pas entendre le bavardage continuel de l'Américain n'arrangeait en rien leur humeur. Quatre devint soudain plus pale qu'un mort.

- I… Il… Il arrive et il est blessé.

Quatre cria et s'effondra par terre pris d'une crise d'empathie n'ayant pas remonté ses barrières. Alors que Trowa s'occupait de lui, Wufei se précipita vers la porte suivi de près par Heero. Ils l'ouvrirent et virent Duo….

À suivre

Je sais le début est long, mais je sais pas débuter les fics, le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt .

03/06/03


	2. chap 2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite  
E-mail : ChtiteElfieaol.comou chtiteelfiehotmail.com

Source : GW  
Genre : Shonen-ai, OOC, début de 12 (je crois qu'il y en avait déjà un peu dans le chap 1 °)  
Disclamer : Y a des méchants messieurs qui m'ont dit qui z'étaient pas à mouuuaaaa.  
Coin de la béta : Et on continue le rafraîchissement…Mais vu qu'y pleut, j'aimerais bien trouver un autre terme… Enfin… Je chercherais ça plus tard, j'ai un chap à corriger ;;;

Lien unique

Chapitre 2 

Il était vivant mais en sang. Wufei ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette vue des plus macabres. Duo avait du sang qui lui coulait de plusieurs plaies dont une au front. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un mini-buisson avec tous les branchages, feuilles et autres végétaux qui s'y étaient accrochés et sa natte était à moitié défaite. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout et ils étaient recouverts de boue et de sang. Le sang s'était coagulé, emprisonnant le reste des habits. Il avait dû maigrir de quelques kilos car il paraissait encore plus maigre que jamais et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Heero se précipita vers Duo pour l'aider. Il ne tenait sur ses jambes que par miracle.

- Sympa… De m'aider… Hee-chan… Bah alors… Wuffy… Faut… Respirer.

Il savait que c'était pas terrible comme blague mais chaque inspiration lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses côtes le brûlaient. Sa jambe allait bientôt dire bon vent et serait suivie de très près par l'autre et des cloches dansaient joyeusement dans sa tête.  Non, il n'était décidément pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais Wufei sembla quand-même réagir à sa remarque. Une fois que ses neurones se furent reconnectés, il courut soutenir l'Américain avec Heero.

-J'espère…que vous… n'avez pas… profité … de mon absence …pour faire …n'importe quoi…hein Hee-chan ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire baka.

-Toujours…aussi aimable…ça fait…plaisir

Wufai et Heero n'en revenaient pas. Bien qu'il fut visible que chaque parole lui coûtait, il continuait à parler. Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Quatre courut vers eux. Il allait déjà beaucoup mieux et en voyant l'Américain, il comprit pourquoi sa douleur avait été si forte. Duo lui sourit.

- Content…De…  Me revoir… Quat-man ?

- Mais dans quel état es-tu ? Vous deux emmenez-le dans la salle de bain.

- Attention…Mère poule… Est de retour !

Malgré eux Wufei et Quatre ne purent s'empêcher de sourirent. Une fois Duo dans la salle d'eau Quatre soigna ses blessures. De l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les cris de Duo et les remontrances de Quatre.

Quand Duo ressortit, il était plus lourd de quelques bandages et plus léger des deux balles et des branchages. En plus de ça Quatre l'avait aidé à se laver et à se changer. Il n'était plus couvert de boue et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau propres et tressés. Mais il paraissait encore épuisé et il continuait à trembler. Quatre l'assit dans un fauteuil et partit lui préparer de quoi récupérer tous ses jours de jeûne. Heero fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Commentas-tu survécu dans cet état ?

- Bonjour Heero et très content de te revoir toi aussi.

- Baka, explique-toi !

- Nan, t'es méssant avec moi.

Il croisa ses bras et prit sa mine d'enfant boudeur,que Heero, en passant, trouva _kawai._

- Duo tu nous expliques s'il te plait.

- Vi Quat-chan, toi au moins t'es gentil.

Quatre était revenu avec de quoi nourrir un Américain affamé. Traduction : deux pizzas quatre fromages, une bouteille 2L de C[Pas de marque -] et trois paquets de chips grand format. Mais pour empêcher que l'Américain ne se dérobe, avec pour excuse que ce n'était pas poli de parler la bouche pleine, à son récit, il éloigna le « repas »aussi loin que possible de Duo. Le natté foudroya Heero du regard.

- Alors je commence à partir d'o ?

Le ton ronchon sur lequel il avait dit ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- De ta sortie de la base Maxwell.

- Pourquoi y a que Kitty-Quat qu'est gentil avec mouuuaaaa !!!

- MAXWELL.

- Vi Fei-fei ?

Sourire innocent du pitit-bambi-qui-gambade-à-côté-de-sa-môman.

- Raconte.

- Pfffu, ben après ma sortie j'ai éliminé deux ozzis qui me suivaient. J'ai vu le Shenlong et Heavyharms me passer au-dessus de la tête, puis, je me suis pris une branche en pleine tronche et j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Combien de temps ?

- Désolé, j'ai pas pensé à vérifier l'heure avant au cas où je tomberais dans les pommes.

- Duo !

Les plaisanteries de Duo commençaient sérieusement à énerver le soldat parfait.

- C'est bongros soupir environs deux heures je pense. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai commencé à marcher vers la planque mais avec ma jambe blessée, je ne pouvais pas aller très loin. Sans compter que je perdais pas mal de sang. Donc j'ai continué à marcher vers la planque pendant tout le temps où vous avez sûrement dû angoisser à mort à cause de mon absence.

Son ton ironique indiquait qu'il commençait à être à bout.

- Étant donné que je devais boire [On peut survivre plusieurs jours sans manger mais on ne tient pas trois jours sansboire] ça ma pris encore plus longtemps pour venir. T'es content ? Maintenant je veux mangeeeerrrrr !!!!!

Heero sentit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à lui rendre son repas où il aurait affaire à un Duo vengeur, et c'est pas bon un Duo vengeur. Il avait déjà testé. De plus l'Américain continuait à trembler de façon alarmante, sûrement dut à une crise d'hypoglycémies et à la fatigue. Duo se jeta sur les pizzas dès qu'elles furent à sa portée.

- Elles ne vont pas partir Maxwell.

- Mais j'ai faim moi !

Pour affirmer ses dires, il s'enfila la moitié de la deuxième pizza.

- Tu n'as pas rencontré d'animaux sauvages ?

- Nan ! Aucun Tro, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

- Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir te vacciner après. Les jungles sont connues pour leurs maladies.

Duo se mit à pâlir dangereusement en entendant la phrase de Quatre et en lâcha même le dernier paquet de chips. Tous savaient que Duo avait horreur des piqûres et de tous ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la médecine. À chaque fois qu'il se blessait c'était un véritable concours de persuasion pour convaincre Duo de se faire soigner. Une fois où il était question de piqûre Sally avait dû l'assommer pour pouvoirs pouvoir la lui faire sans risquer de lui bousiller le bras. Aujourd'hui, ils espéraient tous que Duo était trop faible pour protester, mais ils n'espéraient pas trop quand même.

- Tu te fous de moi Quatre ?

- Non Duo !

- Quat-Chan, je te croyais mon ami.

Duo s'était mis en mode chibi « que même les crocodiles ils versent des larmes ». Pas de chance pour lui ses amis étaient trop habitués à ce regard et ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne jamais céder, question médecine, pour Duo. Ils se préparèrent à courir pour le rattraper au cas où l'Américain tenterait de s'échapper. Mais le natté redoubla de tremblements et se laissa donc faire.

Quatre se dépêcha de ramener le matériel nécessaire. Mais comme Duo ne cessait de trembler, Heero se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en espérant qu'il se calme de cette manière [Il risque pas de faire durer ça plus longtemps le Duo ?]. Duo se laissa faire trop faible pour protester même si l'avait voulu. Quatre arriva avec la seringue et la capsule [J'espère que c'est bien comme ça que ça s'appelle] de produit. Il se dépêcha d'injecter le vaccin. Une fois injecté, Heero lâcha Duo avec difficulté même s'il n'en montra rien. Duo fut déçu et le montra.

-Tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal à marcher, Heero ramène le dans votre chambre.

Le perfect soldier acquiesça et prit l'Américain dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne protesta pas car même s'il avait voulu, maintenant que les tremblements avaient cessé, il se sentait épuisé à la limite du repos éternel [nan, c'est pas une deathfic je fais faisais 0 po dans le death èé Mouais… très septique].

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé jusqu'au lit de Duo en réussissant à la perfection le parcours d'obstacles que formaient ses affaires par-terre, il entendit un son étrange provenir de l'Américain. En écoutant plus attentivement il put entendre Duo ronronner [Vi, Duo ronronne et il ronronnera toujours avec moi ] dans ses bras. Il se demanda quand est-ce que l'Américain allait arrêter de le surprendre. Il posa doucement Duo sur son lit [Celui de Duo] et observa celui-ci dormir un moment, avant de prendre son portable pour compléter son rapport avec les infos de Duo. Quand ce fut fini, il se posa des questions sur son comportement dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'enlacer Duo ?Sur le coup il avait trouvé ça normal,mais désormais il ne comprenait plus comment ce geste avait pu lui échapper.   
Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était approché de Duo.   
Heero ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait laisséle masque du soldat parfait au placard le temps de le chercher.   
Il approcha sa main du visage du dormeur, et toujours dans ses réflexions caressa la joue de Duo. Il fut vaguement conscient de se dire, qu'il trouvait la peau de Duo d'une douceur incroyable. Puis subitement il se rendit compte de son geste et laissa sa main sur la joue du dormeur, ne comprenant plus rien de tous ces gestes qu'il avait envers l'Américain. Duo, toujours endormi se frotta à la main de Heero, comme un chat quémandant une caresse. Quand d'un coup il se réveilla en sursaut ! Heero retira sa main aussi vite que possible, mais le natté ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il cherchait frénétiquement sous son tee-shirt et il y avait dans ses yeux, qui commençaient à s'embuer, une peur panique. Heero ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'Américain était-il si paniqu ? Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

- Duo réponds.

- Ma… Ma…Ma croix… Je… Elle…

- Du calme, je l'ai retrouvée. Attends ici je vais la chercher.

Duo se calma un peu. Heero ne savait si c'était à cause de ses paroles ou par le tonde sa voix. Il chercha dans ses affaires et revint avec l'objet. Il le tendit à Duo qui prit la croix avec délicatesse. Puis il la serra contre son cœur. C'était l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il gardait de Sœur Hélène, et il y tenait énormément. Il releva la tête et regarda Heero, et dans un mouvement imprévisible, il se jeta à son cou.

- Merci Hee-chan, merci beaucoup.

Heero trop surpris ne sut comment réagir avec un Duo accroché à son cou. Quand il sentit des larmes de gratitude mouiller son maillot, il laissa le contrôle à ses sentiments, chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais faite ou du moins pas de mémoire. Duo avait commencé à sangloter, alors, il frotta son dos avec ses mains tout en le berçant d'un mouvement lent. Pour plus d'effet, il dénatta ses cheveux et glissa une de ses mains dedans. Cela marcha car quelques minutes après le traitement, Duo s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Heero. Il le rallongea et continua à l'observer. Il trouvait que Duo, enfoui sous ses draps jusqu'au menton, des sillons de larmes sur les joues, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui et les mains serrées contre lui comme un enfant qui avait peur, avait l'air d'un ange. Un très bel ange. Il se leva et après une dernière caresse sur la joue alla se coucher. Il sourit intérieurement en entendant son voisin ronronner. Pour cette nuit il n'y aurait pas de cauchemar.

À suivre 

Review please chibi eyes

Bon comme je suis en train de refaire les premiers chap je me rend compte que je les trouve un peu creux --° Heureusement que ça s'arrange après °

04/06/03


	3. chap 3

Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite ou par certaine baka °  
E-mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Source : GW  
Genre : Shonen-ai, OOC méchant, 12 et 21 ils sont un pitit peu aveugle je crois  
Disclamer : Po à moi TT

Note : C'est ce que l'on appelle une vrille complète ce chap ° Pas prévu mais alors pas prévu du tout de le faire comme ça °   
Coin de la béta : Et de trois… Je vous jure j'ai jamais bossé aussi vite ! C'est plus de la bétalecture, c'est du marathon, là. Et dire que j'en ai encore deux à faire après…

 

Un lien unique

Chapitre3

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain, Heero était scotché à son portable. Il fit les quelques vérifications d'usage pour savoir s'il était par terre ou sur son lit. Il avait déjà essayé de sortir de ses couettes en roulant alors qu'il était encore dans le lit, résultat, il s'était mangé la moquette. Comme réveil, il avait connu mieux. Quand il put affirmer que, oui, il était sur son lit, il commença à se désolidariser de sa couette. Chose pas facile quand des cheveux de trois kilomètres de longs se mélangent avec. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dormir avec les cheveux détachés ? Il devait avoir la tête de Cruella dans ses meilleurs jours maintenant. C'est pas juste. Heero se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait dû soupirer un peu trop fort au goût du soldat parfait. Il l'avait donc bien rêvée la scène d'hier soir. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de Heero ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il aimé ce rêve ? Il n'en savait rien. Quoique quand il le regarde, avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille qui contrastait tellement avec son caractère de maniaque du rangement, et sa bouche si fine qu'il… Mais à quoi il pensait au juste. Il était en train de baver sur son partenaire. Les médicaments ne lui valaient vraiment rien.   
Heero lui se demanda pourquoi est-ce que l'Américain le regardait ainsi, pas que ça lui déplaise, mais c'était plutôt gênant. Duo dut remarquer qu'il regardait un peu trop intensément Heero puisqu'il détourna la tête. Il ne se rendit compte que Heero en avait fait de même. Ce dernier avait tout particulièrement regardé le visage de Duo et les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui. Il était trop _kawai_ pour son bien, selon lui. Il se retourna et reprit ses recherches en pensant à la meilleure manière de parler de la mission à un Duo qui avait manqué mourir dans la précédente.

L'Américain se leva, mais après quelques pas à côté de son lit, se rétama magistralement par terre. Heero lutta contre l'envie de l'aider à se relever, un soldat parfait ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Mais qui le saurait à par lui ? … Et Duo ? De toute façon c'était trop tard pour aller l'aider, il était déjà debout.

- Aïe, il est dur le plancher.

- Hn

- Toujours aussi expressif.

- Baka

- C'est moi !

Il recommença à marcher vers la salle de bain mais une fois encore s'effondra par terre. Cette fois Heero ne réfléchit pas et vint l'aider à se remettre en position verticale.

- Mici, finalement j'ai peut-être pas rêvé cette nuit.

- Hn

- Poukoi t'es tous rouge Hee-chaaannnn ?

Le rôle du gosse emmerdeur aller très bien à Duo se dit la tomate sur pattes. Et heureusement pour ladite tomate parfaite, Quatre arriva en courant ce qui détourna l'attention de Duo, le temps qu'Heero revienne à une couleur moins végétale.

- Duo, je suis désolé mais tu ne pourra pas marcher seul aujourd'hui, tes bras risquent d'être trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et tu auras sûrement quelques instants de faiblesse pendant la journée mais ça devrait s'arrêter demain.

- Tu te payes ma tronche Qua-man.

- Non, c'est l'effet secondaire du vaccin pour une personne sur mille.

- Pourquoi moouuuaaaa !!!

Pendant que Duo se lamentait sur son sort, l'Arabe se tourna vers Heero et lui fit un clin d'œil. Geste qui fit revenir en super vitesse, super tomate. Heero savait que désormais il n'échapperait pas aux tentatives de Quatre pour les maquer ensemble. Heero était toujours dans ses pensées, quand une question de Duo le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Et comment je fais pour la douche Qua-chan ?

- Tu vas devoir te faire aider Duo [je sais, je suis une perverse Mais on se refait pas Y a pas de mal ]

- Quachounet mon copain n'a moi que j'aime énormément.

Duo avait les yeux à la façon pau've-petit-gamin-perdu-que-même-Simba-il-avait-l'air-joyeux-après-que-son-papa-y-c'est-plus-réveillé [Pour ceux qui cherchent, regardez le Roi Lion, oui je sais j'ai de sacrées références ° Bah quoi ? C'est très bien Disney !!!]. Grâce un effort surhumain Quatre résista. Cet effort devenant moins spectaculaire quand on ressentait la jalousie d'un certain Japonais, même si celui-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Désolé, tu vas devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je dois préparer le repas.

- Mais il est que.

- Je sais mais je voulais fêter ton retour avec un repas spécial.

La bouffe était la seule excuse que l'Américain accepterait et Quatre le savait très bien. Heero qui soutenait encore Duo pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas une nouvelle fois, sentit que ça allait mal se terminer pour lui cette histoire.

- Pourquoi t'es toujours là alors ?

- J'y vais.

Quatre était plutôt content d'avoir trouvé une excuse que l'Américain ait acceptée si facilement. De toute façon parlez bouffe à Duo et il vous fichera la paix un bon moment. Quatre se força à marcher lentement, même si s'enfuir était plus de l'avis de son instinct.

- Hee-chaaaaannnn !!!

Heero se dit que s'il ne trouvait pas une excuse très vite lui aussi, il allait passer la pire matinée de sa vie.

- Teeuuuuplaaaiiiiiit !

L'arme secrète de chibi Duo, le miaulement supplicateur. Heero savait qu'il avait d'ores et déjà perdu la partie et il décida qu'il ferait payer à Quatre cette situation. Mais pour l'instant il préférait penser à la meilleure façon de ne pas rappeler à une partie bien précise de son anatomie qu'elle avait une deuxième fonction qui serait bien plus agréable à faire que la première.

- Hn.

- Youpie merci Hee-chanounet.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'eau, l'un ne pensant qu'à empêcher ses hormones de danser la samba, et l'autre se demandant si le premier le prendrait mal s'il s'agglutinait contre lui. Après quelques débuts difficiles, ils finirent par trouver le meilleur moyen de se déplacer ensemble. Arrivés dans la salle de douche se posa un problème. Comment déshabiller quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas tenir debout tout seul et qui n'avait pas assez de force pour enlever lui-même quelques habits ? Heero se dit que Quatre allait réellement regretter de l'avoir lâchement abandonné.

- Va falloir y aller Hee-chan.

Duo trouva dommage qu'il soit le seul à se déshabiller mais un débardeur mouillé ça cache plus grand-chose, et lui qui était si maladroit en ce moment. Heero espérait que Duo n'en ferait pas trop, mais le sourire de sadique qu'il arborait à l'instant lui démontra le contraire. Il l'assit sur le bord du lavabo et commença donc à déshabiller l'Américain, d'abord le haut. La guerre contre les hormones allait commencer [Imaginez la musique de Star Wars ]. Il pensait que se serait plus facile de commencer par là mais en comprenant qu'il serait dans l'obligation de toucher le ventre de Duo, il changea vite d'avis. Il passa donc ses mains sous le maillot de l'Américain nouvellement métamorphosé en chat, et commença à remonter doucement. Étrangement, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre cat-man ronronner. Lorsque le maillot fut tellement relevé qu'il emprisonna les bras de Duo en l'air et lui cacha le visage, Heero eut la vision du ventre plat de son cha… Du natté, de son torse musclé et de sa peau nacrée. Il amorça le geste de le caresser mais se reprit assez vite. Il vérifia avant d'enlever le reste du maillot qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres gestes bien plus importants en signification au niveau de son entrejambe. Après la vérification, il enleva le reste du maillot pour éviter de faire d'autres gestes inconsidérés. Quand son visage fut libre, Heero put voir le sourire de Duo et se demanda ce qu'il allait encore subir.

- T'as bloqué en milieu de parcours Hee-chan ?

Sa voix restait toujours dans les tons du miaulement. Perfect tomate se demanda s'il le faisait exprès et après réflexion en fut totalement sûr.

- Hn, baka.

- Mais oui je te crois.

Heero se sentit transpirer de plus en plus. Il poursuivit le déshabillage, baissant le pantalon de Duo. Pour ce faire il fit s'appuyer l'Américain sur lui. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout contre l'idée de se coller à Heero et ronronna de plus belle. Heero lui, se sentait vraiment très mal, car il était obligé de toucher les jambes du chaton reconvertit. Il décida que Duo était beaucoup trop parfait à son goût.

Arrivé en bas, il fit rassoire Duo et s'agenouilla devant lui pour enlever ce qu'il restait. Une fois que ce fut enlevé, il leva la tête et s'apprêta à se relever quand il remarqua la position très suggestive dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était à genou devant Duo sa tête arrivant juste devant son entrejambe, alors qu'il ne lui restait que son boxer moulant pour habit. Il atteint une teinte de rouge jamais soupçonnée par les professionnels de la teinturerie. Heureusement pour lui Duo avait choisi ce moment pour faiblir. Il serait tombé par terre si Heero ne l'avait pas retenue juste à temps.

- Désolé Hee-chan.

La voix de l'Américain était vraiment faible mais Heero ne préféra pas répondre de peur que sa voix ne trahisse ce qu'il avait pensé juste avant. Duo trop affaibli pour se rendre compte du comportement inhabituel du Japonais ne réagit pas. Heero dut donc descendre le boxer d'une personne avec laquelle il avait des réactions bizarres et comme difficulté ajoutée cette personne étant quasiment dans les vapes et totalement à sa merci. Il le sentait vraiment mal ce coup-là. Le fait que Duo soit presque dans les choux l'arrangeait sur un certain point quand même, s'il réagissait peut-être que l'Américain ne le remarquerait pas. Il recommença donc la manœuvre précédente. Il descendit le boxer jusqu'en bas sans trop de problème à part quand il avait dû toucher les fesses plates de Duo.

Là il avait bien cru qu'il allait craquer et lui sauter dessus. Heureusement il avait résisté. Il s'était forcé à ne pas regarder au-dessous du bassin, mais maintenant il sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau, pour enlever la totalité du short. Il se promit de ne pas lever les yeux.

L'épreuve de force était presque finie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se relever quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Malgré lui, il leva la tête, c'était Duo qui le regardait. Il avait l'air toujours aussi faible, mais son regard exprimait quelque chose qu'Heero ne comprenait pas et il trouvait gênant de le regarder sans savoir pourquoi. Il baissa donc les yeux sans faire attention. Mal lui en, il se retrouva les yeux pile en face de la virilité de Duo. La situation ressemblait à la fois précédente sauf que plus rien ne cachait le membre de Duo. Il resta un instant sans bouger, mais quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir là-haut, car Duo eut sa deuxième crise de la journée et dut s'appuyer sur les épaules d'Heero pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier, prit une couleur rose fluo, le rouge n'étant pas assez fort, et sa virilité à lui ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa présence. Son spandex devint soudain très gênant. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour calmer ses hormones avant que Duo ne revienne de son petit nuage rose. Il trouva soudain l'image salvatrice et se demanda s'il ne serait pas coupé de toute envie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est vrai qu'une image de Réléna et Dorothy ensemble en dessous affriolant [Sur d'autres femmes] toutes deux ensemble, allongées sur un lit avait de quoi couper l'appétit de n'importe qui, net. Il se releva donc calmé et attendit que Duo revienne sur terre.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, Heero l'amena dans la douche et le fit s'appuyer sur l'un des murs. Il commença à régler la température de l'eau alors que Duo se demandait encore quand est-ce qu'on lui avait retiré son boxer.   
Quand Heero commença à le mouiller, il soupira d'aise. Une fois qu'il fut trempé de la tête aux pieds, Heero prépara une série d'image de Dorothy et Réléna en songeant qu'il allait devoir savonner Duo. Il prit le gel douche et commença par le torse.

- Je crois que je peux faire ça Hee-chan.

Une fois la surprise passée, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, Duo n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour faire cela et il en fut heureux quoiqu'un peu malheureux sur les bords aussi, car il allait devoir s'abstenir de toucher sa peau alors qu'il avait une excellente excuse. Après avoir rougit comme un malade, il attendit donc à l'extérieur de la cabine, laissant la porte ouverte au cas où, on ne sait jamais.   
Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, il entendit Duo l'appeler pour le rincer. La pomme de douche étant déjà trop lourde pour lui. Quand Heero revint, il le découvrit entièrement recouvert de mousse et stoppa quelques secondes toutes connections dans ses neurones. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il entreprit le rinçage de l'Américain. Il crut qu'il avait enfin fini quand Duo lui demanda de lui laver les cheveux.

Il prit donc le shampoing et commença à laver les fils de soie qui servaient de cheveux à Duo. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chevelure pouvait être si douce. Elle coulait entre ses doigts comme l'eau. Ce massage fit ronronner légèrement Duo. Il profita de l'excuse pour caresser certaine partit de son corps, tel que sa nuque et son dos et il découvrit que laver des cheveux emmenait à se retrouvé trempé jusqu'aux os.

Quand les cheveux furent réduits à une masse de bulles, il les rinça. Duo en se retournant pu admirer les abdos et le torse d'Heero à travers le tissu trempé, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussit à tremper Heero. 

- Tu pourras porter une serviette ?

- Oui, ça je peux.

Il lui donna une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller lui chercher des affaires et aussi pour se passer tout un film sur Dorothy et Réléna, les images n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'effet à la vue d'un Duo mouillé en tenu d'Adam. Il changea ses vêtements trempés puis il attendit quelques secondes pour que Duo ait le temps de s'essuyer.

Quand il entra, Duo finissait de se sécher les cheveux. Il l'aida à s'habiller, chose beaucoup plus facile que le contraire. Il en profita, même pour caresser la peau de Duo sans que cela ne paraisse trop louche et la séance d'habillage finit à 12h30.

- Hee-chaaaannnn

- Hn ?

Il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel Duo avait dit ça. Le miaulement était toujours mauvais signe pour les autres quand il venait de Duo.

- Tu veux bien me coiffer ?

- Hn

- Marchiiiii.

Il assit Duo sur l'un des lits, prit l'une des brosses et coiffa la rivière de bronze de Duo. Cela avait toujours calmé Duo de se faire coiffer et il y avait toujours une lueur de nostalgie dans ses yeux dans ses moments là. Heero trouvait ça reposant mais était inquiet pour lui.

- Heero ?

Le concerné arrêta sa tâche, surpris que Duo n'ait pas utilisé de surnom.

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir retrouvé ma croix.

Il avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix et avait baissé la tête, ce qui inquiéta Heero encore plus et le décida à répondre par une vraie phrase.

- C'était rien, tu en aurais fait de même.

- Oui, mais c'était gentil de ta part malgré tout.

- Si tu le dis.

Duo arrêta de parler et tripota sa croix, que Heero lui avait attachée après la douche. Le Japonais termina de le coiffer et natta les cheveux. Puis, sentant que Duo avait besoin d'être rassuré, il le prit dans ses bras, chose qui aurait été mal prise s'il l'avait fait avec un Duo nu. Il le berça un peu, doucement, pour qu'il se sente mieux

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, tu l'as retrouvé c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu as raison, merci.

Duo lui fit un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il était encore dans ses bras. Puis il se leva obligeant Heero à faire de même. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger. Heero se dit qu'il ferait peut-être un cadeau à Quatre finalement.

À suivre 

Au départ l'épisode de la douche était  pas prévu mais haaa, inspiration quand tu nous tiens, et puis je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra vv

09/06/03


	4. chap 4

Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite  
E-mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Source : GW  
Genre : Shonen-ai, OOC méchant, 12, 21 et peut-être 52 ?  
Disclamer : Po a moi TT

Muse : Shinny

Coin de la béta : Et on continue… N'empêche, j'ai dû tout recommencer parce que Word a merdé… Je hais ce truc. C'est bien Microsoft ça… Parce que je bosse sur MAC, et j'ai jamais de problème… Sauf avec les logiciels de Microsoft.Quand je vous dit que ça vaut rien !

Note : [Ce que l'auteur veut rajouter]  Pitit clin d'œil a Shin dans la fic

§§§ Trou dans quelque chose

Lien unique

Chapitre 4

La descentede l'escalier fut un passage difficile et finalement après quelques acrobaties [pas celle-là bande de pervers], Heero finit par prendre l'américain dans sesbras, trouvant ce dernier très léger, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo, qui sebouina contre lui. Le Japonais se demanda si finalement, c'était une si bonneidée que ça.

- Alors, çac'est bien pass ?

Plutôt que de répondre à l'Arabe, Heero lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made 01. Quatre au lieu de s'enfuir comme lui hurlaitune fois de plus son instinct lui fit un clin d'œil et finit quand même pars'enfuir dans la cuisine. Après quelques grognements pour la forme, Heero déposa Duo par terre et le conduit vers la table, puis se rendant compte que l'Américain n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, il le regarda, mais le regretta dans la seconde qui suivit. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, ce contacte nelui déplut pas mais l'étonna.

- Perfect soldier en colère… Perfect soldier énervé… T'es malade Hee-chan ?

La surprise passée, il retira vivement la main et grogna pour montrer son mécontentement mais comprit très vite son erreur. Duo affichait un sourire version gamin-tout-content-d'avoir-manger-un-gateau-au-chocolat-en-entier-et-tout-seul-en-plus, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Wufei revint de son entraînement au moment où Heero se préparait à aider le natté à marcher et comme de bien entendu, il vit la scène de dos.

- Yuy tu as une chambre pour faire ça, il me semble.

Heero surpris par la voix se retourna le flingue à la main et par la même occasion lâcha Duo qui s'étala majestueusement par terre.

- Hee-chaaaaannnnn, pourquoi tu m'as lâch ?

- Pour ton information Chang, Duo ne pourra pas marcher tout seul aujourd'hui alors on m'achargé d'office de l'aider, donc, je te conseille de garder tes commentaires pour toi.

Wufei avait l'air plus que perplexe devant l'explication surtout en voyant avec quelle douceur le Japonais relevait l'Américain. Mais il remarqua que ce dernier avait tout sauf l'air de jouer la comédie et donc, finit par accepter l'excuse. Quatre arriva pour leur dire de se mettre à table, et l'Américain manqua se gameler plusieurs fois en voulant aller plus vite que ce qui lui était possible de marcher pour la journée. Pendant la marche, Heero se posa plusieurs questions et la première fut comment empêcher le baka à côté de lui de tomber. La seconde fut, est-ce que Duo pourra porter ses couverts, en pensant à la réponse que pourrait donner l'Américain une coulée de sueur froide le prit d'assaut. Trowa avait déjà mis la table et avait pris place en même temps que Wufei mais quand Duo arriva à son niveau, il perdit toutes ses forces.

- J… Je crois… Que les… Médicaments… Ne me vont… Vraiment pas.

Heero renforça sa prise pour que le natté ne chute pas et il dut presque le soulever complètement. Il poussa un soupir réglé à la puissance tornade et s'assit à sa place Duo sur les genoux. Le cinéma des deux folles allait commencer se dit Heero, s'il nevoulait pas réagir à la présence de son coéquipier. Les autres furent étonnés au début de cette position, cependant en voyant Duo sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ils ne se posèrent plus de question.   
Quand Quatre arriva avec le plat, il fut surpris, mais son empathie le renseigna sur les raisons de la position de deux de ses camarades. Heero se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas devoir mâcher la nourriture pour lui et le nourrir façon bouche-à-bouche. Duo reprenant peu à peu de sa force, il n'eut pas à le faire même s'il ne savait pas s'il était content ou pas de ce fait.   
Le natté en s'éveillant doucement se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux se rendormir contre ce corps qui lui distribuait sa douce chaleur qui le réchauffait tendrement… Retour en arrière… Corps ? Duo se réveilla presque complètement quand il comprit qu'il avait la tête contre le torse de Heero.

- Heu…Comment je suis arrivé là Hee-chan ?

Enentendant cette phrase, Quatre essaya de cacher son rire par une quinte de toux, Trowa tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme même si son regard allait souvent vers l'Arabe qui se mit à rougir entre deux gloussements et Wufei lança un regard noir à Heero alors que ce dernier ce passait le long métrage de Dorothy et Réléna à la plage pour ne pas réagir alors que Duo, son air de gamin un peu perdu le regardait, la tête toujours collée contre sa poitrine.

- Hn, faiblesse.

- C'est vrai que je me sens pas très bien.

- Après ce que j'ai préparé, tu iras beaucoup mieux Duo.

- C'est quooooiiiii, Qua-chaaaannnn ?

- Je vais le chercher, ça doit être cuit.

Heero sentit que Duo rechutait à nouveau même si cette fois, il restait conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Maxwell.

- Suis fatiguééééé, Wuffy.

- Maxwell !

- Fei-fei ?

- MAXWELL !

- Wu-man ?

Quatre arriva au milieu de la joute et posa le repas devant Duo ce qui le fit taire immédiatement. L'Arabe avait préparé une de ses spécialités, le tajine aux abricots. La première fois que Duo l'avait goûté, il c'était rendu malade tellement il en avait mangé et Wufei l'avait suivi. Trowa avait lui aussi apprécié, il en avait même repris, tout comme Heero et Quatre avait été aux anges ce jour-là. Mais Duo ne réagit pas comme toutes les autres fois, en sautant au cou de Quatre et enbeuglant sa joie, non, il avait l'air d'apprécier, mais d'être trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que lever une main.

- Heero, je crois que tu vas devoir l'aider.

Le dit Heero grogna, plus par habitude, car l'idée l'avait déjà traversé et elle lui avait plu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Quel joli couple vous faite, Maxwell et toi.

Perfect tomate assassina Wufei du regard, bien que son célèbre regard fut atténué par la couleur rouge prononcée de ses joues, et le repas commença. Heero avait pensé que Duo jouerait les gamins capricieux, mais il ne devait vraiment pas assimiler le vaccin, puisqu'il se contenta d'accepter la nourriture, même si son regard montrait qu'il appréciait, mais quoi de la nourriture ou du service, cela restait à savoir. Le dîné se passa avec le monologue de Quatre qui essayait de remplacer l'Américain pour cette fois.

Quand le moment du dessert arriva, Duo avait retrouvé un peu de son énergie. Heero et Quatre eurent l'air d'apprécier ce regain de vitalité. Et lorsque l'empathe arriva avec le gâteau aux chocolats en dessert, le natté se mit à sourire comme un malade et bougea un peu ce qui entraîna le départ obligé du cinéma des horreurs de Heero. Celui-ci dut quand même nourrir Duo ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de l'Américain au-delà des limites du possible. Pour augmenter le malaise du Japonais, le pilote numéro deux se mit à ronronner, quand Heero lui donna la première bouchée de gâteau, tout en gardant aussi longtemps que possible, la cuillère dans la bouche. À partir de là Quatre fut pris d'un fourire interminable, Wufei se mit à saigner du nez à cause de la position suggestive et Trowa laissa échapper un sourire, pas un micro-mini qu'il faut regarder à la loupe, mais un vrai de vrai. Wufei de très mauvaise humeur à cause du saignement de nez décida qu'il était tant d'arrêter de s'amuser.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à la prochaine mission.

- Mission ?

Duo avait arrêté d'accepter du gâteau et regardait Wufei avec des yeux ronds ce qui combiné avec sa bouche entourée de chocolat le rendait kawai aux yeux de Heero. Mais à peu près tout rendait Duo _kawai_ aux yeux du Japonais… Quatre avait repris son sérieux et exterminait Wufei avec ses yeux ce qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Trowa regardait le soldat parfait en lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui d'expliquer la situation. Heero soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

- Pendant ton absence nous avons reçu un ordre de mission, dès demain on doit partir pour le Caire en Egypte.

Heero se garda bien de préciser qu'ils avaient déjà reculé le départ pour que Duo puisse récupérer un peu. Il se demanda comment il avait pris la nouvelle et le manque de réaction de l'Américain lui fit penser qu'il allait avoir droit à une sérieuse engueulade. Mais Duo ne réagissait toujours pas, il avait la tête lever vers lui, mais ses yeux ne le regardaient pas, il se demanda un instant s'il avait rechuté lorsque le natté cria de joie à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

- Youpiiiie, on va enfin pouvoirs s'amuser !

- Mais Heero, Duo sort à peine d'une semaine de jeûne, tu ne pourrais pas reculé la mission ?

- T'inquiète Quatrounet, quelques jours de repos et je serais comme neuf, de plus je connais rien de mieux pour récupérer la forme que de faire exploser une base pleine de ozzis !

- Tu es fou Maxwell.

- Mais Wuffychounet, tu n'es pas content de devoir faire exploser des ozzis ?

- Qui te dit qu'on va devoir la faire sauter Maxwell, et puis c'est Wufei, WU-FEI.

- Bah, on fait toujours sauter les bases après notre passage, pourquoi pas celle-là, Wu-chan ?

- Maxwell.

- Wu-man ?

- Bon c'estfini tous les deux, Quatre, il n'est pas question de déplacer la mission, Wufei comme l'a deviné Duo on va devoir détruire la base, et toi Duo tu devras seulement placer les bombes ce sera tout durant cette mission.

Tous regardaient Heero avec des yeux ronds, le voir s'énerver était plutôt rare.

- Puisque le problème est réglé, on va pouvoir continuer à manger tranquillement n'est-ce pas Chang ?

Wufei lui lança un regard noir et recommença à manger. La fin du repas fut un peu tendue, personne n'avait compris pourquoi Wufei avait réagit de cette manière, même Quatre n'en avait aucune idée. Ils finirent le repas et l'Arabe commença à débarrasser alors que le Chinois se dirigeait droit vers le hangar à gundam. Duo jeta un regard interrogatif à l'empathe qui haussa les épaules n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

- Hee-chan, pourquoi il réagit comme ça Wuffy ?

- Aucune idée.

Duo avait encore la bouche entourée de chocolat, et Heero dans un geste imprévisible l'enleva doucement avec son pouce de la tendresse dans les yeux. Le natté fut surpris et se dit qu'il n'accepterait plus jamais de piqûre de la part de Quatre, trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Puis une pensée traversa son esprit.

- Hee-chaaaannn.

Heero se demanda ce qui allait lui tomber dessus cette fois si.

- Hn ?

- Je peux téléphoner teuplaaaaaiiiiiit ?

- Hn.

- Marchiiiiii.

Heero poussa un soupir, se leva et alla déposer Duo sur l'un des fauteuils. Puis il alla chercher le téléphone, il le donna à Duo et après avoir reçu un regard suppliant, partit pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il alla retrouver Quatre dans la cuisine pour lui parler, Trowa étant partit voir son gundam. L'Arabe faisait la vaisselle, mais lorsque Heero arriva, il déposa les assiettes et se retourna pour le regarder en face.

- Tu veux quelque chose Heero ?

- Oui,pourquoi Wufei a-t-il réagit aussi méchamment ce midi ?

- Je ne sais pas, toi et Duo émettiez tellement d'ondes de bonheur, que je n'ai pas fais attention à Wufei.

À l'évocationdes ondes de bonheur, Heero avait rougi de manière spectaculaire, ce qui fit sourire Quatre.

- Heuu…Quatre à propos de ça…

- À propos de quoi Heero ?

- Des émotions que tu as ressenties quand… Quand…

- Continue.

- Je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis avec Duo…

Quatre sourit devant le fait que Heero ait parlé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui.

- Heero que ressens-tu, quand tu es avec lui ?

- Je suis… Heureux… Je n'ai plus cet étau qui me serre le cœur quand il est mission… Et puis je voudrais l'avoir tout le temps dans mes bras… Et aussi pouvoirs sentir ses cheveux sous ma main… Et… Et puis je voudrais qu'il soit toujours heureux… Quatre aide-moi je sais plus où j'en suis.

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit devant les paroles enfantines que Heero avait prononcées exprimant par la même occasion sa totale incompréhension de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Heero ce que tu as est très simple, tu aimes Duo voilà tout.

- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?

Quatre manqua éclater de rire devant la phrase que venait de prononcer Heero, mais il jugea que ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire devant un Japonais complètement perdu à cause du retours de ses sentiments.

- Heero, il n'y a aucune raison logique à ça, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est le dire à Duo.

- Mais… Et si ça n'était pas réciproque ?

- Ça le sera, j'en suis sûr.

L'Arabe lui fit un sourire encourageant, et il le poussa vers la porte du salon. Quand Heero revint près de Duo celui-ci avait fini son coup de téléphone, et le regarda un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- J'ai fini Hee-chan.

Duo lui tendit le combiné et lorsque Heero eut reposé le téléphone, il revint près de Duo dans l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais Duo s'était roulé en boule sur le fauteuil et s'était endormi. Le Japonais, pour changer, le trouva trop kawai, dans cette position, il ressemblait à un chaton. Il lui caressa la joue puis le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre. Après l'avoir allongé et bordé, il l'observa, lui caressa une dernière fois la joue puis ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit vérifier son gundam.

§§§

Une ombre noire se glissant sans bruit dans la forêt. Une fenêtre ouverte laissant un passage suffisant. L'ombre saute, toujours silencieuse et atterrit dans un bruit étouffé. Elle observe la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle voit sa cible. Elle s'approche, la cible ouvre les yeux. Chuchotement, grognement, caresse, ronronnement [C'est pas ce quevous croyez. Kymoon :Oui mais ça pourrait… Bien dommaged'ailleurs ! ]. La cible se rendort. L'ombre se place se place au-dessus d'elle.

§§§

Heero retourna dans la chambre pour voir si Duo allait bien. Il poussa la porte, cria et sortit son flingue, au-dessus de Duo se trouvait une énorme panthère noire, la mâchoire près de la gorge de l'Américain.Elle devait faire soixante-dix centimètres de haut et un mètre cinquante de long. Quand Heero avait crié, la panthère avait tourné la tête. Heero tira…

À suivre 

Chtite :Ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit celui-la OO

Shinny :Et il le méritait le rafraîchissement 0

Kymoon: Effectivement.

Chtite :Comme quoi même les muses ça évolue (B

Shinny : Oo ???

Kymoon : 

Chtite : Review please w


	5. chap 5

Auteur :ChtiteElfie ou Chtite

E-mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Source : GW

Genre : 12, 52 qui aura le jackpot

Muse : Shinny 0 j'vais qu'elle a ce moment

Shinny : C'était le bon vieux temps T-T

Chtite : --0

Disclamer : Les g-boys sont pas à moi, par contre la panthère l'est à moi $

Coin de la béta : Ouf !!!! Enfin la paix !!! Après ça, moi je vais me coucher. Bon, normalement je devrais encore faire le chapitre 19… Mais ça attendra ! J'en ai marre, ça fait plus de trois heures que je bosse uniquement sur cette fic ! Un peu de repos, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Et que ceux qui me trouvent flémarde s'annonce haut et fort, je leur jetterai un sort et on discutera après. Bonne lecture quand-même.

Note : M'enerve c'te fic elle fait que partir en vrille, cado pour Shin dans la fic, elle saura quoi V

Note2 : Je crois que j'ai recré l'histoire sans fin --'

Note3 : je vais me faire tuer pour la fin '

Lien unique 

Chapitre 5

Heero tira, mais la balle ne blessa la panthère qu'à la patte antérieure droite. Le félin courut vers la fenêtre laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle, ses pas se mélangeant au sang, laissant son empreinte sur le sol. Elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre, évita les autres balles qui lui étaient destinées. Arrivée à la fenêtre elle sauta. Seulement avec sa patte blessée, elle s'étala de tout son long à l'atterrissage. Une dernière balle l'atteignit à l'épaule antérieure gauche. La panthère se releva avec difficulté et s'enfuit vers la forêt. Duo qui c'était réveillé à cause des coups de feu, regardait alternativement Heero, le sang et la fenêtre d'un air ahuris. Heero se précipita vers l'Américain pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé, mais il semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose. Le Japonais vérifia si la panthère l'avait mordu. Duo qui allait de surprise en surprise se dit qu'une conversation avec son Hee-chan serait la bienvenue après avoir réglé le problème du coup de feu et du sang.

- Heu… Hee-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as tiré, et le sang, il vient de qui ?

- Quand je suis rentré une panthère était au-dessus de toi.

- Oh, et le sang ?

- Je l'ai touchée à la patte arrière droite et à l'épaule.

- Ah.

Duo regarda par la fenêtre, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Heero s'en inquiéta mais pas longtemps, les autres venaient d'arriver. Trowa remarqua tout de suite que Duo avait du mal à détacher les yeux de la fenêtre alors que Quatre se précipitait pour voir si le natté allait bien.

- Mais Quat-chou, puisque je te dis que je vais bien.

- Mais laisse moi regarder au moins !

- Ça ne sera pas la peine, j'ai tiré juste à temps.

- Tu vois Quat-Chan, tout va bien, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'observer comme un mourant ce serait sympa.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire de vingt milles watts, rassurant Quatre qui le laissa tranquille. Wufei observait les empreintes de pas, tandis que l'empathe poussait un soupir en voyant tous le sang qu'il aurait à nettoyer. Trowa regardait Duo de manière soupçonneuse, alors que celui-ci observait Wufei qui foudroyait Heero du regard [Ça va tout le monde a suivi ° ?].

- Je vois que tu es arrivé à temps Heero.

Il avait moins parlé que craché ses paroles et tout le monde fut surpris qu'il soit si hargneux, on aurait dit qu'il en voulait à Heero d'être intervenus.

- Bah, alors Wuffy, t'es pas content que Heero m'ait sauvé ?

- Si, bien sûr, bravo.

Le bravo sonnait comme une insulte de sa bouche. Il partit de la chambre sans un regard pour les autres.

- Quatre, il à quoi Wufei ?

- Je n'en sais rien, par contre il te déteste Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faudra que je lui parle.

Quatre hocha la tête comme pour approuver ses dires et partit chercher de quoi nettoyer le sang. Trowa s'approcha des empreintes, les observa un moment puis quitta la pièce. Duo regarda Heero et leva les bras.

- Teuplait, Hee-chaaaannn.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Vérifier mon gundam.

Heero prit donc Duo dans ses bras et l'amena dans le hangar. Une fois les portes passées, il eut l'impression d'un regard noir sur lui. Ne cherchant même pas de qui il pouvait provenir, il se dirigea vers Deathscyth et aida Duo à faire les vérifications habituelles. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Wufei lui en voulait autant, il n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer ses foudres pourtant…

L'ambiance était tendue dans le hangar, Wufei ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à Heero tandis que celui-ci s'en fichait totalement. Le manège dura, et l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante de minute en minute. Duo finit par arrêter de parler l'ambiance étant trop tendue pour lui, de plus autre chose le tracassait. Il continua donc les vérifications avec Heero dans le silence. L'atmosphère le rendait tellement nerveux qu'il en tremblait, résultat Heero s'inquiétait, Wufei le foudroyait davantage et l'ambiance se faisait encore plus pesante. Bientôt, Duo n'en pu plus et rassemblant tous ce qui lui restait de force courut vers sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, se tenant au mur et manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Heero trop surpris, ne pensa même pas à l'arrêter, il resta là complètement ahuri. Se fut le rire de Wufei qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard tueur, que Wufei envoya dans les roses.

- Alors Yuy, on a perdu Duo, il ne te supporte plus ?

- Peut-être que si tu avais arrêté de me regarder, en essayant de me tuer sur place, il ne serait pas parti, Chang. Allez raconte c'est quoi ton problème ?

Tous les deux étaient descendus de leur gundam et se rapprochaient dangereusement en se tournant autour comme dans un duel.

- Mais je n'ai aucun problème Yuy, ou peut-être que je te soupçonne d'avoir appelé cette panthère pour te faire passer pour un héros aux yeux de Duo. Mais ça n'a pas marché avec moi, une panthère sauvage ne serait jamais entrée dans une maison remplie d'être humains. Aucun animal sauvage ne s'approcherait aussi prêt d'habitation humaine à moins que la nourriture ne manque, or en cette période, la forêt en est remplie.

Heero était sous le choc des paroles de Wufei. Ce… Ce… Ce kisama osait croire qu'il pouvait faire un coup aussi bas. Le pire c'était que dans ces paroles se ressentait la jalousie. Il aimait Duo lui aussi, ce kisama osait aimer son Duo.

-Tu… Tu… Tu oses prétendre, que j'aurai risqué la vie de Duo rien que pour être un héros à ses yeux. Tu me dégoûtes Wufei, mais peut-être en serais-tu capable, toi.

Il avait craché ses mots, il n'en pouvait plus de l'hostilité ouverte de Wufei à son égard, de plus il avait blessé Duo et il osait l'aimer. Wufei n'en supporta pas plus et lui sauta dessus. Ce fut le début d'une bataille mémorable entre deux combattants de mérite. Heero rendait coup sur coup et Wufei dut utiliser toutes ses techniques de combats pour pouvoir le frapper au côté. Heero s'affaiblit un instant, mais pas assez longtemps pour que Wufei puisse en profiter. Il le frappa à son tour au visage et Wufei devint blanc de rage, il tira son sabre, se fichant totalement de se battre à la loyale sur l'instant. Heero sortit un des couteaux qu'il avait toujours sur lui, la lutte était inégale, mais qu'importait. Heero réussit à s'approcher assez pour lui laisser une longue estafilade sur le bras, Wufei se vengea en portant un coup vicieux à son adversaire et en repassant sur l'hématome qu'il avait déjà créé, faisant crier de douleur Heero.

La bataille continua et Trowa descendit de son perchoir pour essayer de les séparer mais ne s'y risqua pas trop. Heero et Wufei se battaient avec toute la hargne dont ils étaient capables. Ils se seraient probablement battus jusqu'à la mort, si Quatre n'était pas arrivé furieux. Les combattants arrêtèrent aussitôt leur « duel », le blond sous leurs yeux ne ressemblait plus en rien au gentil empathe compréhensif, ils avaient presque peur de lui. Il avait une expression glaciale sur le visage. Celle-ci indiquant que le meurtre était l'une des choses les moins douloureuses dont il était capable. Trowa soupira à l'arrivée de l'Arabe, il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas devoir utiliser la lance incendie. Il le remercia du regard et sortit laissant, Heero et Wufei aux mains de Quatre. Celui-ci les observa d'un œil dégoûté s'attardant sur leurs blessures, puis les regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez dans quel état est Duo à cause de vous ? Cria-t-il.

Même s'ils s'y attendaient, les deux pilotes furent surpris par l'éclat de voix de Quatre, et surtout par ce qu'il avait dit. Ce fut Heero qui réagit le premier, il était devenu aussi blanc que son gundam et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

- De… De… Quoi tu parles ?

- Duo est en train de pleurer. Il pense que c'est de SA faute si vous vous battez !

La voix de Quatre était toujours aussi dure.  Wufei et Heero savaient qu'ils l'avaient mérité, de plus Duo n'avait pas totalement tord, seulement ça n'était pas de sa faute. Ce fut Wufei qui reprit la parole.

- Tu as tout gagné Heero, par ta faute Duo se sent mal.

Wufei était en colère contre Heero, il ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était à cause de lui toute cette histoire. Heero lui se sentait mal, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Duo à tout prix, quant à Quatre, il regardait Wufei comme si ce n'était qu'un insecte misérable.

- Wufei, tu es ignoble de dire ça, te rends-tu compte que c'est de nôtre faute si Duo pleure.

- De ta faute, tu veux dire, je n'y suis pour rien, moi.

Heero abandonna, il préférait se préoccuper de Duo, il se tourna vers Quatre les mains toujours tremblantes.

- Quatre, il va si mal que ça ?

- Vous l'avez blessé.

Quatre c'était radouci en voyant que Heero préférait s' occuper de l'état de Duo plutôt que de se battre avec le Chinois. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux méritaient le plus Duo, mais pour l'instant Heero était bien reparti dans son estime. Reparti, parce que quand il avait laissé Wufei le foudroyer, il avait fait partie de l'ambiance qui avait rendu son ami mal à l'aise. Heero avait l'air tellement malheureux qu'il décida de le rassurer un peu.

- Vas le voir et parle-le lui, tu verras par toi-même.

Heero hocha la tête et partit en courant. Wufei tenta de le suivre au début mais Quatre l'en empêcha.

- Wufei, il va falloir qu'on parle.

- Je ne vois rien à nous dire, maintenant laisse-moi passer.

- Viens avec moi que je te soigne.

Quatre savait qu'il devait trouver une excuse pour que Heero et Duo soit seuls. Et comme il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Wufei, il n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour l'éloigner durant quelques précieuses minutes. Il l'emmena dans la salle d'eau pour le soigner puis alla retrouver Trowa pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Heero était devant la chambre de Duo et entendait des sanglots étouffés provenir de l'intérieur. Il entra et remarqua tout de suite la petite chose qui tremblait dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'approcha de Duo le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit et attendit que le natté le remarque. L'Américain ne sentit sa présence que quelques minutes plus tard et leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de tristesse où des mèches de cheveux se collaient. Il semblait être sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Et c'était probablement le cas. Heero approcha sa main du visage de l'Américain et repoussa quelques mèches. Duo ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer et ses yeux étaient à fendre l'âme, Heero passa sa main sur sa joue, et le natté baissa la tête.

- C'est de ma faute si tout va mal, je suis désolé Heero, sorry, I didn't… Want…

Pour l'arrêter Heero l'avait pris dans ses bras, Duo le laissa faire trop fatigué.

- Chute, ça n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la nôtre, chute, ne t'inquiète plus…

Duo se laissa aller bercé par le mouvement, la chaleur, les bras et la voix de Heero. Ses larmes finirent par s'arrêter, et Heero le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit. Duo ouvrit les yeux alors que le Japonais finissait de le border.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Mal à la tête.

- Je reviens.

Duo ne se risqua pas à parler et hocha la tête, mais cela lui fit un mal de chien.

- Je reviens vite.

Heero se dépêcha d'aller chercher Quatre, il le trouva dans la cuisine à discuter avec Trowa. Quand il entra ce dernier partit. L'empathe se tourna vers Heero inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Duo a mal à la tête.

- Ça veut dire que le vaccin à fini d'agir, donne-lui cela, ça devrait calmer la douleur. Oh, et Heero, laisse-moi te soigner auparavant.

Heero se laissa faire, bien qu'il était pressé de revoir Duo, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer Quatre d'avis, et puis son flanc lui faisait mal. Quand Quatre eut fini, il lui présenta les cachets et sourit.

- Le mieux serait que tu le lui avoues.

Perfect tomate prit les cachets, le verre d'eau et repartit aussitôt. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva Wufei pencher sur Duo, les lèvres trop près des siennes pour qu'il ait des pensées saines.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais.

Wufei fut surpris mais se ressaisit magnifiquement.

- Non cela ne te regarde pas.

- Et Duo non plus apparemment, pour que tu le fasses pendant qu'il dort…

- Ne me cherche pas.

- Trop tard je t'ai trouvé.

C'est ce moment que choisis Duo pour se réveiller. Il sembla surprit de voir Wufei, mais baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Wufei.

- De quoi donc ?

- C'est de ma faute si…

- Non, c'est de celle de Heero.

Duo parut surpris par la réponse, mais Wufei avait déjà passé la porte, quand il se ressaisit. Heero s'approcha avec les comprimés. Mais Duo devait réellement avoir recouvré toute son énergie parce qu'il détourna la tête.

 - Pas questions que j'avale ça Hee-chan.

- Duo.

- Naaan, veux pas.

- Duo.soupir

- Ou alors par la bouche Hee-chan.

 Heero sursauta devant la requête de Duo, celui-ci arborait un sourire de diablotin. Il était possible que le natté n'ait dit ça que pour rire, mais Heero profita de l'occasion pour se déclarer, non par des mots, mais par des gestes. Il mit donc l'une des pilules dans sa bouche et approcha son visage de celui de Duo.

Quand il put sentir son souffle, il colla d'un coup ses lèvres aux siennes. Duo parut surpris au début mais accepta de suite le médicament de cette manière, il avala le premier, le baiser se prolongea un peu après, puis Heero se sépara pour mettre une autre pilule dans sa bouche. L'Américain, lui, souriait comme un malade et la couette était à terre depuis qu'il avait essayé d'emprisonner le Japonais avec ses jambes. Heero replongea à l'attaque et lui fit avaler la deuxième, cette fois il mit sa main sous la nuque de Duo. Ils se séparèrent à court d'air. Heero prit le cachet n°3, et s'approcha de nouveau de Duo, celui-ci lui entoura le dos de ses bras, et le cachet avaler, lui rendit son baiser. De nouveau, il y eut une pose respiration. Heero prit le quatrième et dernier cachet dans sa bouche. Duo avala le comprimé et entoura la taille de Heero de ses jambes. Ce dernier s'assit au-dessus de lui et leur baiser continua. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Duo lui souriait toujours et le regardait comme si c'était la première fois.

- Tu me donneras toujours les médicaments comme ça Hee-chan ?

- Si tu le demandes.

- Wuoah, Hee-chan qui sourit ! C'est à marquer dans les annales !

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Ai shitaru.

Ils finirent leur déclaration sur un baiser très, très long leurs mains enlacées tout comme leur corps. Un coup de vent claqua la porte et les fit retourner sur terre à temps avant qu'une chose blonde ne se jette sur eux.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- J'ai loupé un épisode là.

- Pas important.

Wufei apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regardait Heero comme s'il représentait la pire menace à ces yeux.

- Félicitations Yuy.

Puis il repartit dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Wuffy ?

- Bonne question.

- Et si on allait manger.

- J'y vais.

Quatre disparus dans le couloir. Il ne restait plus que Duo et Heero dans la chambre, et ils seraient seuls durant minimum une demi-heure.

À suivre

Il m'a pris du temps celui-là, enfin, n'empêche l'est 1h35 du mat' et j'ai cours demain… Dans quelques heures. V

Un pitit mot syouplait.

Chtite : Encore un chap qui avait bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement 0

Kymoon : Je te le fait pas dire.

Shinny : Sûr Oo

Chtiet : Review please ?


	6. chap6

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source :GW

Genre :Yaoi, lime, 1+2 5+2 2+1 2-1 2-5. ça va pas trop compliquer ^^' méga OOC

Disclamers :les g-boys sont pas a moi, par contre la panthère l'est a moi ^^

Note : m'enerve c'te fic elle fait que partir en vrille

Note2 : si vous pouviez éviter toute tentative de meurtre sur ma propre personne se serait sympa ^^'

Lien unique

Chapitre6

-On fait quoi en attendant Hee-chaaaaan ?

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

Duo eu l'air de réfléchir quelques instant puis regarda Heero les yeux brillants.

-Je veux bien reprendre des médicaments.

-Comme tu veux, mais il faudra faire sans.

-Pas grave, c'est encore mieux.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et Heero se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais avec plus de passion cette fois. Duo réentoura la taille de Heero avec ses jambes et le força à s'allonger sur lui. Heero se laissa aller et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Duo. Celui-ci gémit. Il remonta les mains sous son tee-shirt le caressant par la même occasion. Duo continua à gémir et mit lui aussi ses mains sous le débardeur de Heero. Il remonta jusqu'au torse et profita de la chaleur qui en émanait. Heero commença à relever le tee-shirt de Duo en utilisant ses mains plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Ce dernier fit la même chose. Quand il fut totalement enlever, Heero  remplaça ses mains par sa langue. Duo gémit plus fort quand il sentit la langue exploratrice sur son corps. Lorsque Heero s'attarda sur le nombril, il sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre, il sourit. Duo décida qu'il ne devait pas être le seul et releva le bas du débardeur. Il remplaça lui aussi les mains par la langue. Il goûta la peau chocolatée de son Heero. Ses mains continuèrent à se balader sur son corps pendant ce temps. Heero sentit les mains et la langue se balader sur lui et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Quand Duo le sentit, il sourit. Ses mains continuèrent à se balader quand tout d'un coup, Heero poussa un cri. Duo s'arrêta tout de suite et regarda Heero se tenir l'un des flancs. Il ne savait pas que Wufei et lui c'était battu, il n'avait donc pas fait attention à une éventuelle blessure. Il s'approcha de la plaie et essaya d'enlever les mains de Heero. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, mais Duo avait de la force et lui était blessée. Il dut donc enlever ses mains. En voyant la blessure, Duo eut un hoquet d'horreur. La plais était violette et eu centre une ligne rouge était dessiner. Quatre avait fait de son mieux pour la soigner mais Wufei n'y était pas aller de mains mortes. Duo approcha sa main, mais la recula aussitôt. Il regarda Heero avec des yeux larmoyants.

-C'est à cause de moi ?

-Non juste Wufei qu'y a voulut faire un duel.

Il se garda bien de préciser qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix et que le sabre n'avait pas été prévu au programme au début.

-Mais pourquoi y est-il aller si fort ?

-Il c'est juste laisser emporter ce n'est pas grave.

-Il vaudrait mieux attendre encore un peu pour la mission[ j'ai enfin mon excuse p].

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Mais Hee-chan, comment veut-tu te battre avec ça ?

-Me débrouillerait.

-Il n'en est pas question, je vais parler à Quatre et on verra si tu ne repoussera pas la mission.

Heero soupira. Il savait combien Quatre pouvait être convaincant quand il le voulait. 

-Ai-je une chance de te convaincre que je peux partir en mission ?

-Aucune avant demain.

-J'abandonne.

-Et interdiction de toucher à ton portable.

-Ah non ! La tu vas trop loin.

-Baka.

Heero compris à l'intonation de la voix et au sourire de Duo, qu'il c'était fait avoir en beauté. Quatre appela pour passer à table. Duo et Heero descendirent main dans la main. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Heero reçu de plein fouet le regard de Wufei. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de le voir tenir la main de Duo. Se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé courir, il décida d'agir.

-Alors Wufei, tu n'apprécies pas d'avoir perdu ?

-Tu as gagné une bataille seulement Yui.

-On verra, mais je crois que je ne risque plus grand chose.

-N'y compte pas trop, je prendrais ma revanche.

Duo n'y comprenait rien. Il sentait qu'il ne parlait pas du duel, mais il était totalement paumé. Il avait aussi remarqué le bleu sur la joue de Wufei et la coupure sur son bras. Il lâcha la main de Heero et alla vers Wufei. Ce dernier parut surpris de le voir s'approcher et Heero aussi. Quand il fut devant lui, il caressa la joue de Wufei ainsi que l'estafilade. Il regarda Heero avec tristesse.

-Parce que vous comptez recommencer ?

Wufei lança un regard triomphant à Heero. Duo s'occupait de lui et réprimandait Heero. Que demander de plus ? Heero se sentait mal. Duo ne comprenait pas que le combat avait eu lui pour but. Il n'avait pas aimé non plus son geste. Pourquoi avait-il besoins de s'inquiéter pour Wufei. Le natté ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero regardait le chinois avec tant de colère. Tellement de colère s'échangeait entre eux, que Quatre en eu une crise d'empathie. Duo et Trowa se précipitèrent vers lui. Il s'était écrouler par terre et tremblait comme s'il était geler.

-Colère…Colère…Trop de colère…A l'aide…

Il continuait à trembler. Trowa l'avait pris dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il lui fallait du calme. Duo finit par se relever et vit Heero et Wufei en train de se jeter des regards noirs. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTOT FINIT ? VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QUE QUATRE EST COMME ÇA ?

Les deux spécialistes du regard tueur le regardèrent, surpris. Toute colère avait disparu en eux, mais celle du shinigami suffisait à maintenir Quatre dans sa crise. Duo se calma assez pour que la crise s'arrête et parla au deux fautif d'une voix glaciale remplie de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc tous les deux ? On croirait qu'une vraie guerre se déroule entre vous. Je ne sais même pas pour qu'elle raison elle a lieu. A moins que…Que…

Toute l'horreur de la réalité lui apparaissait sous les yeux. Il comprenait que c'était lui l'objet de leur guerre. Il les regarda complètement abasourdi.

-C'est moi…C'est à cause de moi si vous vous battez n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer. Duo se sentit vide tout d'un coup. C'était de sa faute si ses amis se blessait, c'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami avait fait une crise. Il les regarda encore et au furent et à mesure qu'il prenait une décision, son regard se durcissait, jusqu'à devenir aussi froid que le fer.

-Je ne serais à aucun de vous deux tant que vous vous comporterez de cette manière. Désolé Heero, mais je ne veux pas être responsable des tensions de notre groupe.

-Non Duo ne fait pas ça ! Ça n'était qu'une crise sans importance…

-Désoler Quatre mais je ne peux plus supporter leur guerre. Surtout en sachant que j'en suis le prix.

-Mais Duo…

-Quatre je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Quatre abandonna toute tentative de faire changer  d'avis Duo. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le hangar et avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers Heero et Wufei.

-Arrêtez votre guerre et je verrais après. 

Il sortit de la salle. Heero et Wufei restèrent planté là, incapable de parler. Wufei ne pensa même pas à accuser le soldat parfait, et celui-ci se sentait trop vide pour dire quoi que se soit. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas Quatre qui parla mais Trowa. Cela arrivait rarement, mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons. 

-On peut dire que vous avez tout rater. Votre guerre n'a plus raison d'être puisque tant que vous la continuerez, Duo ne voudra d'aucun de vous deux. Heero, tu l'as perdus parce que tu n'as pas réagis de la bonne façon. Toi Wufei, je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as changé. En tous les cas vous avez perdu Duo, mon respect et votre guerre. Nous mangerons plus tard le dîner doit être froid. Je vous appellerais.

Il prit Quatre sous les bras et l'emmena se reposer dans sa chambre. Sa crise d'empathie l'avait affaiblit. Heero et Wufei n'osèrent pas se regarder. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et en avaient honte. Le premier alla s'occuper de son gundam et le second alla s'entraîner au sabre.

Duo était déjà sur son gundam quand Heero arriva. Il ne posa pas son regard sur lui. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il risquait de tout lui pardonner et il ne le fallait pas. Il travailla sur son gundam comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pendant ce temps Heero ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu. Le soldat parfait avait décidément bien changer. Il travailla lui aussi d'arrache pied pour ne pas penser à Duo.

§§§

Quand l'heure du dîner sonna, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger sans un mot. L'ambiance était tendue. C'était Trowa qui avait fait la cuisine, Quatre avait été trop épuisé par sa crise d'empathie. 

Le dîner se passa telle une pièce de théâtre où chacun avait son rôle. Seulement la pièce était de mauvaise qualité et les comédiens n'avaient pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Cela se passa donc lentement entre les fausses blagues de Duo, les rire nerveux de Quatre, les hochements de tête de Trowa et la tension des deux autres. 

Le dîner achever tous allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient fatigués à cause de la pression accumulée au cours de cette journée. Duo se coucha dès qu'il fut en prêt et ne prononça pas un mot. Heero pris sa douche. Cela ne l'aida pas, car il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'y était passé, et sous l'eau sa blessure ne cessait de le faire souffrir. Il ne pourrait pas refaire le pansement seul. Il allait devoir demander à Duo de l'aider. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ça. Duo penserait sûrement que c'était une tentative. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha du lit de Duo. Il savait que celui-ci ne dormait pas encore.

-Duo, tu pourrais me refaire mon bandage, s'il te plait ?

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Heero avait dit s'il te plait. Il était sur que ce n'était pas une tentative de sa part après ce qu'il avait dit. Il se releva donc et fit s'assoire Heero. Il alla dans la salle de bain chercher le nécessaire. Quand il revint, Heero n'avait pas bougé. Il s'appliqua à ne pas lui faire mal. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas ensemble qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à lui. Il prit donc soin de ne pas aggraver la blessure, même si le fait de savoir qu'elle était là à cause de lui faisait mal. 

Quand se fut fait, Heero ne s'attarda pas plus sur le lit et alla dans le sien. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sa journée n'avait pas été très bonne et il se maudit une dernière fois d'avoir ouvert la bouche avant le repas.

Duo écouta un instant les bruits à l'intérieur de la maison. Rien…Pas un son. Ils devaient tous dormir. Il s'habilla, entièrement de noir comme à son habitude. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et prit la trousse de secours. Il sortit aussi furtivement qu'une ombre. Il se dirigea vers le cœur même de la forêt. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas morte où il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il continua à marcher accélérant son pas. Si jamais elle avait perdu trop de sang se serait fichu. Il commença à courir se fichant du bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait trop peur pour elle.

Il la trouva enfin. Elle était allonger sur un flanc et le regardait de ses yeux ambrés. Duo s'approcha doucement et essaya de se montrer le plus possible pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Arriver à quelque mètre, il commença à chuchoter.

-C'est moi Shinny… Du calme c'est moi…Je suis venu te soigner…Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Elle le laissa approcher. Elle l'avait reconnue. Il commença à la soigner prenant garde à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Son sang avait beaucoup coulé mais heureusement pas assez pour la mettre en danger. Elle grogna de temps en temps quand la douleur se faisait ressentir trop fortement. Quand il eut finit, il lui mit la tête au creux de son épaule. Elle avait eu peur et il fallait qu'il la réconforte. Il la berça doucement. Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, suivit d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Voilà donc ton secret.

A suivre

Un pitit mots syouplait *chibi eyes* 

Je sais le couple 1x2 n'a vraiment pas tenu longtemps et je crois que je vais me faire tuer avec la suite ^^'.


	7. chap7

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, viol, lemon, ?x2 2- ? ?+2

Disclamer :*fouille le bordel a coter de son ordi* non ils sont pas là.

Note : Attention pas pour âmes sensibles ni pour les fans de Duo (po envie de me faire tuer)

Lien unique

Chapitre 7

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, suivit d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Voilà donc ton secret.

Duo se retourna surpris. Il avait été trop occuper à la soigner qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Si jamais il se décidait à le dire aux autres…Il sentit sa respiration s'oppresser. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Heureusement pour Duo le g-boy parla ne lui laissant pas le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

-Très belle panthère. 

Duo sut à l'instant qu'il allait devoir faire tout ce qui lui demandait, s'il voulait garder Shinny.  Il parla pour savoir ce qu'il allait être obligé d'accepter de faire.

-Que…Que…Que veux-tu ?

-Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple. Désormais tu seras mon petit ami, et tu n'as pas le choix.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il le voulait tant que ça ? Comment mes autres réagiraient à l'annonce s'il acceptait ? Après tout ce qu'il avait dit? Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Les autres pilotes n'accepteraient certainement pas une panthère dans leur groupe. Elle les ferait trop repérer. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il allait devoir accepter. Il posa quand même une condition.

-J'accepte si tu m'aides à la cacher aux autres.

L'adolescent lui fit un grand sourire. 

-Mais bien sur, les autres ne sauront pas qu'elle existe si tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Bien, mais dit-moi d'abords pourquoi t'es-tu tant attacher à ce félin.

-C'est grâce à elle si je suis toujours en vie. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai put survivre une semaine avec mes blessures, dans la forêt, tout seul ?

-Ta réponse me va, aller, on rentre.

-Je te rejoindrais plus tard…s'il te plait.

-Bien je vois que tu as compris comment cela marcherait entre nous. C'est d'accord mais tu me rejoins dans ma chambre.

Duo hocha la tête. Le pilote partit. Shinny sentit que son ami n'allait pas bien. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Duo laissa les larmes couler. Il cacha sa tête dans la fourrure noire de la panthère. Il allait devoirs subir toues les humiliations de la part du g-boy, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il avait rencontré Shinny, un lien c'était créé. Un lien unique. Désormais la panthère faisait presque partit intégrante de lui. Il allait souffrir mais moins que s'il devait l'abandonner. Il la serra contre lui une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la planque. 

Il rangea la trousse de secours et se dirigea vers la chambre du pilote. Quand il entra, celui-ci était allonger sur le lit et n'était couvert en tout et pour tout que de la couette. Duo stoppa net quand il vit cela. Il savait à déjà ceux qu'il allait devoir accepter. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Il espéra que le g-boy n'était pas si cruel que ça. Son espoir s'envola vite quand il se mit à parler.

-Tu ne te déshabille pas ?

Duo ne prononça pas un mot et commença à se défaire de ses vêtements. D'abords le haut, puis le pantalon. Quand se fut le tour du boxer, il hésita.

-Dépêche-toi, à moins que tu ne tiennes déjà plus à ta panthère.

Il enleva lentement ce qui lui restait en habit. Il s'apprêta à rejoindre le lit quand le pilote lui fit le geste d'attendre.

-Je veux t'observer un peu.

Duo trembla sous le regard plus qu'insistant du pilote. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'observation, il lui ordonna d'approcher. 

Duo s'avança toujours tremblant. Il s'allongea dans les couvertures. Il joua à celui qui n'avait pas compris et s'installa comme pour dormir tournant le dos au g-boy. Malheureusement pour lui celui-ci n'était pas décider à lâcher sa proie. L'adolescent se rapprocha de Duo. Ce dernier en trembla de plus belle. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier ou s'enfuir. Pour Shinny…Pour Shinny, il ne devait pas s'enfuir. Il sentit des mains dessiner des arabesques sur son dos et détacher sa natte. 

Le pilote fini par entouré Duo de ses bras. Le désormais plus si natté que ça, ne put que le laisser faire. Le g-boy tourna Duo pour qu'il lui fasse face, mais celui-ci baissa la tête. Le pilote n'avait même pas commencer, mais si cela suffisait à le rendre docile, il ne serait pas déçu du voyage. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la douce peau de l'américain. Lui caressant les joues puis descendant. 

Il attira brusquement sa bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassa férocement. Duo résista au début mais fut obliger de céder le passage au bout d'un moment. Le pilote continuait à caresser Duo avec ses mains s'attardant sur les boutons roses et sur le nombril. Il le trouvait parfait et désormais cette créature parfaite était à lui. Il se décrocha de la bouche de l'américain et le regarda. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, il avait trop honte. 

Quand le g-boy changea les caresse manuel en caresse linguale, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Il avait réussit à échapper à ça sur L2. Il avait réussit à échapper à tous les violeurs sur une colonie qui en compter plus que les cafards. Il y avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant et c'était l'un de ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis qui allait le violer. Quand il se sentit réagir, il leva les yeux vers le pilote. Des yeux embuer par les larmes. 

-Si te plait ne fait pas ça…s'il te plait…Je t'en supplie…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Les larmes coulaient librement désormais. Le g-boy s'approcha de l'oreille de Duo.

-Ne pleure pas…Tu vas aimer, je te le promets.

En disant cela il avait descendu ses mains jusqu'à la partie intime de Duo. Ce dernier senti les caresse. Il sentait aussi que son « ami » allait doucement. Le pilote caressa le contour de la zone sensible, ce fit réagir le membre de Duo. Le pilote remonta pour recommencer les caresse linguale sur les tétons de celui-ci, pour que son propre membre puisse se serrer contre celui de sa créature. Duo se sentait de plus en plus réagir au contacte du sexe dur de son partenaire. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Pourquoi ? Les larmes continuaient de couler alors que son membre durcissait. 

Après un autre baiser bestial, le g-boy redescendit vers le sexe de Duo. Il allait le rendre fou. Il serait le tout premier. Que demander de plus sinon que Duo soit consentant ? Enfin il l'était à moitié non ? Il recommença à caresser le contour de la zone sensible. Puis passa à l'attaque. Il prit les bourses dans ses mains et les malaxa. Touchant légèrement le membre de Duo de temps en temps. 

L'américain commençait à devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas, non surtout pas réagir. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'en sentait que plus honteux. Le pilote finit par avaler les bourses et Duo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il sentait la joue du pilote se frotter parfois à son membre. Et quand le pilote commença les caresse manuel sur celui-ci. Le membre de Duo se fit douloureux au possible. Cela fit sourire le g-boy et Duo pleura. Quelques fois des baisers papillon venait se déposer sur cette partie qu'il commençait à détester. 

Le pilote finit par passer aux caresses linguales ici aussi. Des petites qui rendait fou l'américain. De petit coup de langue ici et là, jamais long et toujours léger. Quand il lécha le bout du gland, Duo ne put retenir un gémissement. Il en avait envie…mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Si, il savait, il voulait partir. Il voulait que tout ceci cesse. Mais c'était Shinny qui était en jeu et il ne supporterait pas de devoir l'abandonner. Le pilote finit par avaler le membre en entier. Duo cria de surprise, pas fort, mais cela fit sourire le g-boy.

 Il commença des mouvements tantôt lent et profond tantôt rapide et court. Ce rythme ne permettait pas à Duo de se libérer et il en avait mal. Le pilote arrêta complètement et Duo grogna sens s'en rendre compte. Le g-boy refit un dernier mouvement puis enleva totalement le membre de sa bouche. Il remonta pour embrasser, de nouveau, brutalement Duo. Ce dernier sentit un doigt entrer dans son intimité. Il aurait hurlé de douleur si sa bouche n'était pas prise par autres choses. Le doigt bougea et la douleur se calma. Bientôt un autre doigt vint le rejoindre puis un second. Duo sentait la douleur partir pour laisser place au plaisir. Il n'en voulait pas. Comment pouvait-il aimer ça alors qu'il ne le voulait ? 

Les doigts finirent par partir. Quelques secondes après un objet plus dur les remplaça. Il savait ce que c'était et la douleur se faisait de nouveau sentir. Le pilote ne pris pas le temps de laisser Duo s'habituer à sa présence. Il commença tout de suite des mouvements de va et vient brutale. Il se fichait désormais que Duo soit heureux puisque de toute façon, il ne pouvait partir. Il continua plus fort, plus violemment, plus rapidement. 

Duo ressentait un mélange de douleur et de plaisir mélanger. Le pire se disait-il c'était qu'il y réagissait. Il se libéra en premier et fut très vite suivit par le g-boy. Il sentit le liquide chaud couler en lui et bien que la manière dont il était entrer ne lui plaisait pas, le soulagement qu'il amenait lui fit du bien. 

L'autre se retira et regarda droit dans les yeux améthyste. Duo se sentait honteux et sale. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il s'était fait violer pour pouvoirs sauver Shinny. Les larmes ne coulèrent plus…Elle s'était tarie depuis longtemps. 

Le g-boy continua de regarder le visage de ce qui était désormais sa créature. Malgré qu'elle ait baissé la tête, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il imposa sa marque dessus sous la forme d'un suçon, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire auparavant. Désormais Duo était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. 

Duo sentit des bras se placer autour de son ventre. N'en avait-il pas assez fait ? Puis il entendit la respiration régulière. L'autre s'était endormi. 

Il se décrocha lentement et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses améthystes brillantes étaient ternes. Il essaya un sourire. Rien à faire lui aussi était devenu fade. Il prit dans le placard de quoi se soigner. Son bourreau était aller trop fortement. Il n'osait pas lui montrer. Il pourrait ne pas apprécier le fait qu'il n'ait pas prit de plaisir. 

Tout en se soignant il se demanda se qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour Quatre[vous vous doutiez bien que c'était po lui quand même -_-']. Il savait que le petit empathe sentirais tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais s'il lui mentait, il le saurait aussi. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. De plus il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir avant un moment. Quatre allait savoir ce qui s'était passer et il devrait abandonner Shinny. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Ses yeux étaient toujours ternes et son visage n'exprimait que la tristesse. 

Si Solo avait été là, il aurait su arranger les choses. Il a toujours su arranger les choses. Il n'aurait pas eu à se faire…violer. Il n'aurait pas eut à trouver un mensonge pour la première fois de sa vie et à son meilleur ami qui plus est. Son meilleur ami ? Non. Il ne méritait plus d'être l'ami de personne. Solo aurait eu honte de lui s'il avait été toujours là. Et le père Maxwell…Et sœur Helene…Qu'aurait-ils pensé ? A mesure qu'il pensait, il se sentait de plus en plus sale. 

Il se laissa aller contre la douce fourrure qui était venu à son aide…Douce fourrure ? Il regarda Shinny comme si c'était la première fois. Et elle que pouvait-elle penser de lui ? Il eut sa réponse quand elle s'assit puis entraîna sa tête contre son poitrail en lui passant une patte dans le dos. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ne le trouvait pas répugnant. Il enfouit sa tête dans la fourrure noire. 

Shinny avait sentit la détresse de son ami et était venu à sa rencontre pour lui apporter son soutient. Duo l'en remercia. Grâce à elle, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il ferait tout pour elle. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si le pilote ne respectait pas sa promesse ? S'il décidait de tout avouer aux autres ? Il se serra encore plus contre la panthère. S'il ne respectait pas sa promesse, il le tuerait. De rage et de désespoir il le tuerait. Shinny s'écarta de lui et lui fit comprendre que s'il le voulait, il pouvait se promener ensemble. La balade était la bienvenue. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla. Il alla vers Shinny et s'allongea sur son dos. Il n'avait pas refait sa natte. 

Quand il était seul dans la jungle, il avait dut monter sur le dos de la panthère. Il n'avait alors plus assez de force pour marcher et plus assez d'énergie pour profiter de la « balade ». 

Il s'allongea sur le dos de Shinny et croisa ses pieds à l'arrière. Ses genoux se trouvaient à quelques centimètre du sol. Il empoigna la fourrure pour ne pas tomber. La panthère s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle sauta. Une fois en bas elle courut vers la forêt. A l'intérieur, elle marcha. Ses blessures ne lui faisaient pas trop mal et puisque ça soulageait son ami de faire une promenade sur son dos, elle les oublierait pour l'instant. Elle marcha s'enfonçant vers le cœur de la forêt. 

Duo sentait les muscles de la panthère rouler sous son corps. Il se sentait protéger avec Shinny. Mais qui ne le serait pas avec une panthère noire à ses coter ? La promenade continua jusqu'au lever du soleil. Au début Duo profita de cette vision puis se rendit compte qu'il devrait être à la planque. Il le fit comprendre à son amie et elle courut vers la maison. Duo sentait ses cheveux s'envoler derrière lui. C'était agréable de sentir le vent s'enrouler entre ses mèches et les faire valser au rythme de la course. Il aperçut la planque. Shinny sauta de nouveau vers la fenêtre et atterrit en silence. Elle déposa Duo et après une dernière caresse, s'enfuit vers la forêt. Duo se déshabilla en vitesse et réenroula les bras du pilote autour de lui. Il s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'il allait être obliger de faire le lendemain. Entre autre mentir à son meilleur ami. 

A suivre

Syouplait un petit mail même des menaces si vous voulez mais un pitit mot sa peux même être trois mots c po grave mais prouver moi que vous l'avez lut T_T

Je l'ai finit alors qu'il fait jour OO une première pour moi.


	8. chap8

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, 1+2, 5+2, 2+? 3+4+3, 5x2, OOC

Disclamer :*fouille le bordel a coter de son ordi* non ils sont pas là.

Note : je préviens Wufei est le pire kisama qui soit dans c'te fic ^^° gomen nasai pour les fan de Wufyfy

Lien unique

Chapitre 8

Heero se réveilla quelques minutes après que Duo se soit endormi. Son regard se dirigea tout de suite vers le lit de son voisin. A cette heure il devait encore être en train de dormir. Il pourrait l'observer un moment avant de partir déjeuner. Il se leva et tira un peu les rideaux pour qu'un petit filet de jours entre dans la pièce. Quand il y eut une lumière suffisante, il se tourna vers le lit voisin. 

Vide…

Le lit de Duo était vide…

Duo ne pouvait pas s'être lever si tôt. Ça n'était pas son habitude. Il allait se mettre à le chercher quand son flanc lui rappela, qu'il avait besoins de soin. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en traînant les pieds, et en réfléchissant sur ceux qui avaient put faire lever Duo si tôt. Il se sentait encore coupable de la dispute. 

Arriver à la salle de douche il essaya de changer son pansement mais comme le soir précédent il ne pouvait le faire seul. Il se rappela les mains de Duo sur sa peau. Il avait été si attentionné malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'appuya sur le mur repensant encore une fois à ce qu'il avait perdu. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas réagit durant le dîné cela se serait mal dérouler aussi mais…N'aurait-ce pas été mieux au finale? Il se rappela la déclaration qu'ils s'étaient faite. Il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un avant. Mais tout cela était gâcher. A cause de lui tout était fini. 

Il sentit une goutte d'eau dévaler sa joue. Suivit d'une seconde. Puis d'une troisième. Il attrapa celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Ou du moins la première fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais il avait bien le droit de pleurer après ce qui c'était passé. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il se laissa glisser vers le sol. Sa blessure réclamait des soins. Mais son cœur en demandait plus.  

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Comment l'aurait-il put alors que son cœur avait toute son attention ! Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un, que lorsqu'il se sentit attirer dans les bras de cette personne. Il se laissa aller. Le soldat parfait n'avait plus de carapace pour ce protégé des sentiments. Toues ses émotions venait trop brutalement. Il se sentit bercer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce lent mouvement lui faisait du bien. Il le calmait. Et la chaleur que lui prodiguait le corps de l'autre l'apaisai. Le mouvement dura un encore un peu. Puis, les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur. Oui, son sauveur. Sans lui, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait put faire de désespoir.  

Il vit Quatre le regarder en lui souriant calmement, mais tristement aussi. L'arabe le releva. Heero le laissa encore faire. Il était trop faible pour protester. Quatre se mit à enlever le bandage et à nettoyer la blessure. Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond c'était réveiller si tôt. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait de bruit pourtant ? 

-Quatre ?

Sa voix était rauque. Un effet secondaire des larmes et certainement pas le seul. Quatre ne s'arrêta pas de panser le japonais.

-Oui ?

-Comment…Comment savais-tu que…Que…

-Que tu avais besoins d'aide ?

Heero ne pensait pas à ça mais cela l'arrangeait que Quatre propose cette solution. Il hocha la tête. L'empathe commença le nouveau bandage.

-Tu dégageais tellement de détresse que je ne pouvais pas, ne pas le sentir. 

Heero baissa les yeux. Détresse. C'était le mot juste. C'était ce qu'il était. En détresse. Quatre lui releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Heero tout va s'arranger. J'en suis sur ! D'accord Heero ?

-Mais…Quatre…

-Heero ! Vous avez blessé Duo hier. Il est normal, qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Mais vous vous êtes déclarer Duo et toi, non ?

Heero hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Son cœur s'était serrer sous le souvenir.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une déclaration peut s'oublier en si peut de temps ? Heero dit moi, tu le crois vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas Quatre. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne…ne…

Heero était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Quatre se dit qu'il devait vraiment tenir à Duo pour être aussi bouleversé par leur rupture. Il décida de rassurer Heero. Il savait qu'il était sincère et chez Wufei quelque chose le gênait trop. Il ne comprenait pas mais savait que Duo et Heero étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Heero, Une déclaration ne s'efface pas si facilement. Si cela se pouvait, je te l'aurais dit. Mais Duo tiens à toi, il t'aime ! Alors reprend toi. Ou est donc passer notre soldat parfait ?

Heero fut toucher par les paroles de Quatre et à la dernière phrase, il laissa échapper un sourire. Il se sentait mieux. L'empathe était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Bon je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Quatre !

-Oui ?

-Duo n'était pas là ce matin. Je veux dire, pas dans son lit.

-Pourtant je le sens. Il ne doit pas être loin ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Quatre.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Heero hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortit. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Les larmes avaient rendu ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Les sillons qu'elles avaient creusés se voyaient encore plus. Avec ses cheveux en bataille il avait l'air d'un gamin abandonné. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et décida d'aller à son portable pour vérifier sa boite de mail. Son visage serait probablement revenu au norme dans quelques minutes. 

§§§

Quatre dans à la cuisine, commença par se préparer du thé quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Un léger souffle chaud sur sa nuque suivit. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son amour.

-Tout le monde a décidé de se lever tôt aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rester à dormir, alors que tu n'étais plus à coter de moi. 

Quatre sourit. Dire que Duo s'en était voulut d'être l'un des facteurs de sa crise. Pourtant elle lui avait été très bénéfique. Après avoir fait la morale aux deux autres, Trowa l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. La bataille dans laquelle c'était engagé les deux pilotes l'avait fait réfléchir sur sa situation. Il c'était dit qu'il préférait tout avouer à Quatre plutôt que de le perdre comme l'avait fait Heero et Wufei. Il c'était donc déclarer. L'arabe en avait fait de même. Ils ne c'étaient pas promis des jours toujours souriant, ou une vie entièrement faite de bonheur. Ils connaissaient trop la guerre pour ça. Ils c'étaient juste promis d'être toujours la l'un pour l'autres quoi qu'il arrive. 

La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Quatre se dépêcha de l'enlever du feu et se tourna vers Trowa. 

-Tu veux bien aller chercher Wufei ? On va partir tôt, il va falloir qu'il se prépare.

-Et Duo ?

-Heero s'occupera de ses affaires.

-J'y vais.

Trowa embrassa l'arabe sur le front et se dirigea vers la chambre de Wufei. Il ouvrit la porte et bloqua. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il était bien réveiller. Habituellement il ne doutait pas, mais ce qu'il avait sous ces yeux était bien trop surprenant…ou choquant. Oui, choquant. Surtout après ce que Duo avait dit. S'était-il moquer d'eux ? Et plus particulièrement de Heero ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'américain ait put faire ça. Pourtant il l'avait fait. 

Duo… Qui leur avait dit, le soir précédent, qu'il ne serait avec personne, était dans les bras de Wufei.

Duo…Qui venait à peine de quitter Heero se trouvaient dans le lit du chinois. 

Duo…Qui avait regarde les deux pilotes si froidement, se trouvait enlacer par l'un d'eux.

Trowa ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que Wufei ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua tout de suite la porte ouverte. Ainsi que Trowa, momentanément transformer en statut. Il regarda le mercenaire. Ses yeux étaient moqueurs. Méchamment moqueurs [ça ce dit ça ???? On va dire que oui]. Et son sourire ne l'était pas moins. Il resserra possessivement Duo. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé. 

-Alors surpris ?

Trowa se reprit en entendant la voix de Wufei.

-Comment ?

-On va dire que j'ai sut le…(il resserra encore plus sa prise contre Duo)…convaincre.

-Convaincre ?

-TROWA QU'EST-CE QUI se passe.

Alarmé par le temps que prenait Trowa, Quatre était monter le chercher. Lui aussi resta prostré devant le spectacle. Lui qui avait dit à Heero de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui avait dit qu'une déclaration ne s'effaçait pas aussi facilement. Il lui avait dit que Duo l'aimait. 

Et il trouvait Duo dans les bras de Wufei. Il était totalement perdu. Il avait pourtant bien ressentit les émotions de l'américain et il était sûr, qu'il était envers Heero. Il était sûr de ne pas s'être tromper. Mais après tout…Comment expliquer la scène en face de lui ? Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Duo en tête-à-tête le plus vite possible. De préférence dès leur arriver au Caire. Il réussit à articuler un semblant de phrase. 

-Déjeuner…Préparer voyage…Dans 2h, on part.

-Bien j'arrive.

Trowa du guider Quatre tellement celui-ci était stupéfier. 

Wufei essaya de réveiller « son » américain mais celui-ci n'émit pas même un grognement. Il pensa que c'était leur activité du soir qui était la cause de sa fatigue. Il le laissa donc dormir et descendit en bas. Quand il arriva, Heero et Trowa étaient déjà à table et Quatre servait le déjeuner en mode robot. Il ne se remettait pas du choque. Heero tourna la tête vers Wufei en l'entendant arriver.

-Tu ne saurais pas ou es Duo ?

Quatre manqua lâcher les toastes qu'il tenait devant la question. Il n'osa pas regarder Heero lorsque le chinois répondit.

-Dans ma chambre. Il dort. Nos…Activités de la nuit ont du l'épuiser. 

Heero ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de désespoir. Pourtant Quatre ressentait le dernier sentiment comme si c'était un raz de marée qui s'écrasait sur lui. Il fit ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas montrer son malaise. Mais, il préféra regarder le plancher plutôt que d'affronter le regard de Heero. Il serait sûrement soit désespérer et au bord des larmes ou alors se serait un regard plein de reproche qui le ferait regretter d'être né, il en était sur. Il observa donc ses pieds comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fut étonné du ton de la voix de Heero quand il parla. Sa voix était froide, elle aurait gelé les feux de l'enfer.

-Il faudra que tu le réveilles.

-Je crois avoir une bonne méthode pour ça.

-Hn.

Il se replongea dans son café. Wufei avait pensé que Heero aurait bien plus réagit que ça. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait donné cette réponse ! Mais il préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre le japonais, ce serait chercher midi à quatorze heure [expression favorite de ma mère quand elle essaye de se garer ^^°).  Il s'assit donc à table et commença à déjeuner. 

L'ambiance était encore plus lourde que la veille au soir. Quatre faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour ne rencontrer le regard de personne. Trowa observait Wufei comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle race de lion. Heero ne regardait personne ne s'occupant que de nourrir la machine que constituait son corps et Wufei lançait des regards moqueurs à tout bout de champ. 

Le déjeuner finit le chinois se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il savait déjà de qu'elle manière il allait réveiller Duo. 

Au départ il avait voulut que celui-ci l'aime aussi. Mais ces bonnes résolutions étaient partit en plein milieu de l'acte et il était décidé à ne pas les laisser revenir. Après tout, Duo était à lui et ne risquait pas de lui échapper alors autant en profiter. 

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Duo dormait profondément à en juger par sa respiration. Wufei rentra dans les couvertures et se plaça derrière Duo, en cuillère. Puis il fit passer sa main sur le torse de Duo et descendit. Il descendit encore jusqu'à la zone sensible. Puis il commença à caresser le membre. Duo se réveilla dès qu'il sentit le contact. Wufei savait que cela marcherait. Il enleva sa main et tourna la tête de Duo. Celui-ci était encore endormi. Il lui vola un baiser puis s'approcha de son oreille.

-Prépare toi nous allons partir mon Duo.

Duo frémit mais commença à se lever. Ses gestes allaient au ralentit. Il était encore trop fatiguer. Il avait eut droit à une heure de sommeille à peine. Avant de sortir pour la salle douche Duo se tourna vers Wufei.

-Pour Shinny ?

-J'ai réglé le problème en t'attendant hier soir. Au fait les autres sont au courant.

Duo sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Heureusement pour lui il ne rencontra personne en chemin. Il n'aurait pas put supporter leur regard. En particulier celui d'Heero. Il se doucha aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais l'eau n'arrivait pas à lui enlevez cette sensation de saleté sur lui. Un mince filet de sang coulait de son intimité. Il sortit et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient toujours ternes et la fatigue si mélangeait en plus. Il se soigna et retourna aussi vite que possible dans la chambre de Heero pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller. 

Il se sentit mieux quand il découvrit, qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il fit aussi vite que possible ne voulant pas risquer de croiser Heero. Mais la chance sembla l'abandonner. Alors qu'il était juste devant la porte Heero se présenta devant lui. Il n'osa pas le regarder. Il avait trop honte et se sentait trop sale. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Quelques minutes où Duo se sentait plus mal d'instant en instant. Si Heero se mettait à parler, il s'enfuirait. Il le savait. Heero finit par s'écarter du chemin sans un mot et Duo courut presque jusqu'à l'entrer. Quatre et Trowa se trouvait déjà là avec leur sac sur les épaules. Duo n'osa pas les regarder non plus. Il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer au clown et même s'il essayait ça ne vaudrait pas grand chose. 

Quatre ressentit le désespoir de Duo et surtout la culpabilité et la honte. Cela le rassura un peu mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo se comportait de cette manière s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Trowa se dit en voyant l'américain, qu'effectivement Wufei avait sut « convaincre » Duo. Mais certainement pas à la loyale sinon celui-ci n'aurait pas l'air si misérable. A moins qu'il ne joue encore la comédie. Il n'était plus sur de grand chose par rapport à Duo. 

Heero ne tarda pas à les rejoindre suivit de Wufei qui se plaça derrière Duo en l'enlaçant. Duo ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon cela risquait de nuire à Shinny. Ils partirent dans le plus grand silence vers l'aéroport. Le voyage serait long. Surtout avec le lourd silence qui pesait.

A suivre 

L'est 6h du mat' et je viens de passer une nuit blanche sinon tout va bien a par sa. 

JE m 'excuse auprès de ceux qui adore Wufei mais je promet que j'arrangerait le coup. J'ai déjà l'excuse pour son comportement alors éviter de me tuer syouplait. Par contre je veux bien un mail. Sa peut-être tous ce que vous voulez :menace de mort, critique, menace de mort, avec souffrance tous ce que vous voulez mais prouver moi que vous l'avez lut T_T.

Sinon si quelqu'un sait comment calmer une muse en overdose d'inspi veut bien la recette moi ^^°. Je sais il est pas terrible se chap. Y a tout le monde qui veut chialer et Wufei que je fait passer pour le pire des kisama. Je sens qu'elle ne va jamais finir c'te fic -_-° surtut si je continue a faire 5 chap pour une journée -_-


	9. chap9

Auteur :ChtiteElfie et accessoirement louve-garou ^^ (z'inquiéter po je mord que les g-boys ^vv^)

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, 1+2, 5+2, 2+? 3x4x3, 5x2, OOC

Disclamer :*fouille le bordel a coter de son ordi* non ils sont pas là.

Note : §§§ :changement de temps 

Note2 : oui je sais j'aime bien les torturer autant physiquement que moralement ^vv^

Note3 : si quelqu'un sait comment calmer une muse hyper active veut bien la soluce moi T_T le pire c qu'elle est hyper active sauf pour les kawais qu'elle sèche majestueusement T_T

Note3 :y a que Tro-man qui échappe a la tortue se coup si (//.- : … Ch : c ça montre ta joie è_é puisque c comme ça me récupérait dans le prochain chap. è_é  //.- : …)

Lien unique

Chapitre 9

La voiture se dirigeait vers l'aéroport. Heero conduisait avec Trowa pour copilote. A l'arrière se trouvait cote à cote Wufei et Duo et sur leur droite se tenait Quatre. Celui-ci essayait de remonter ses barrières autant que possible. La culpabilité et la honte de Duo le rendant presque fou. 

Wufei enlaça Duo et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. 

-Ta panthère nous suit ?

Duo hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait se risquer à répondre. Malgré tout, la question de Wufei l'avait rassuré. Il comptait tenir sa promesse. Quatre se demandait s'il ne devenait pas dingue. Voilà qu'il ressentait du soulagement chez Duo, après que le chinois lui eut dit des mots doux selon toute apparence. Il se demanda un instant si son empathie n'était pas en train de lui jouer des tours. En plus, il se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait dit à Heero. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il se tromperait mais, il y avait un début à tout. Il avait seulement espérer que le début ne soit pas maintenant. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège. 

Duo commençait à s'endormir, doucement mais sûrement dans les bras de Wufei. Non qu'il s'y sente en sécurité, au contraire, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait presque pas dormit et que les mouvement de la voiture le berçait[ chais po pour vous mais dans un trajet de plus d'une heure en voiture je finit toujours par piquer du nez ^^°].  Il finit par s'endormir totalement. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Wufei essaya pendant un moment de réveiller Duo. C'est seulement après l'avoir giflé que celui-ci se réveilla. Il avait toujours les yeux embrumés de sommeil et il mit un moment pour réussir à tenir en équilibre sur ses jambes. Finalement il put se réveiller assez pour marcher normalement. 

Après avoir enregistrer leur bagage Wufei et Duo s'éloignèrent quelques instant des autres sous le prétexte d'aller chercher à manger pour le trajet. Ça n'était pas entièrement faux, mais la raison était surtout Shinny. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour embarquement d'animaux. Wufei montra les faux papier qu'il avait sur lui. L'homme en face d'eux demanda une cage au téléphone. Pendant que Wufei attendait, Duo partit chercher leur excuse : les sandwichs. Heureusement pour lui il connaissait les goûts de tout le monde. Il paya et se dirigea vers le comptoir. 

En chemin il ressentit une vive douleur en bas de son dos. L'anti-douleur qu'il avait utilisé devait avoir finit d'agir. Duo eut du mal à marcher normalement. La douleur était forte et marcher n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il revint tant bien que mal vers le comptoir cachant autant que possible sa douleur. Il se dit qu'il devait être bon comédien car Wufei n'y vit que du feu, à moins qu'il ne s'en fiche. Il arrêta ses réflexions, la cage arrivait. Elle était grande et Duo se dit que Shinny ne souffrirait pas trop durant le court trajet qui les attendait. De plus ils endormaient les animaux pour les voyages en avion. La cage était monter sur roulette ce qui leur permis de la déplacer jusqu'à la sortit. On leur avait en plus donner de quoi la faire dormir. 

Durant le trajet, Duo laissait de temps à autres échapper une grimace de douleur. Si Wufei reprenait ça se soir, il se demandait s'il parviendrait à marcher le lendemain. Il sortir à l'extérieur et s'éloignèrent quelque peu de l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il furent assez loin, Duo appela Shinny. Celle-ci apparut deux secondes plus tard. 

Wufei fut stupéfier par la panthère. Il l'avait déjà vu mais elle avait été allongée alors et il faisait nuit. Là elle était debout et le regardait dans les yeux de ses pupilles ambrés. Debout sa tête l'atteignait à la taille et son corps à la cuisse. Sa fourrure noire brillait au soleil ce qui la rendait d'autant plus impressionnante. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une panthère puisse être si grande[en temps normale sa existe po mais l'explication viendra plus tard ^^°]. Il se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers Duo. Ce dernier s'accroupit, non sans en souffrir. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment. Puis Duo montra la seringue à Shinny[et elle lui bouffa le bras ^vv^ je rigole ^^]. Elle baissa la tête pour montrer qu'elle acceptait. Wufei s'avança vers les deux amis.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle entre d'abords dans la cage. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de devoir la porter. 

Shinny grogna. Elle n'appréciait pas le chinois. Quelques chose lui disait que c'était à cause de lui que Duo allait si mal le soir précédent. L'américain la calma a force de caresse et lui demanda d'entrer dans la cage. Elle y entra après un regard noir et lourd de menace au chinois. Wufei se força à rester impassible mais ça n'était pas facile quand une panthère noire vous menaçait. 

Une fois rentrer, Duo lui injecta le produit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormit. Duo regarda Wufei inquiet.

-C'est normal que ça agisse aussi vite ?

-Il ne veut pas prendre de risque. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait donné une dose mortelle. 

-Si tu le dis.

-Oui je le dis. Maintenant ramenons vite fait la bestiole et rejoignons les autres, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

Duo hocha la tête et ils repartirent en direction de l'entré. Ils n'étaient pas partit très loin, heureusement pour Duo qui souffrait le martyr. Ils se dépêchèrent de revenir vers les autres après avoir ramener la cage au comptoir. Heero les regarda froidement.

-Attendez d'être arriver à la planque la prochaine fois.

Duo et Wufei furent surpris mais comprirent vite que Heero, Trowa et Quatre avait dut croire qu'il s'était « amuser » pendant leur absence. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à rentrer dans le jeu. Cela ne leur fut pas trop difficile car Duo avait déjà baissé la tête devant le ton de la voix de Heero. Quant à Wufei, c'était à croire qu'il avait toujours une remarque acerbe prête a l'emploi.

-Tu préférais que nous fassions ça dans l'avion Yuy ?

-Cela m'est égal tant que vous ne nous retardez pas. 

-Désoler d'avoir fait perdre son temps sa majesté. Mais peut-être est-ce la jalousie qui te travail Yuy ?

En disant ça, il avait entouré Duo de ses bras. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard baisser. Heero regarda Wufei toujours impassible puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Tout le monde finit par le suivre. Et malheureusement pour Duo, Heero y allait assez vite pour que la douleur s'amplifie. Il continua néanmoins à faire comme si tout allait bien. Depuis que Wufei avait changé, il ne pouvait plus prévoir ces réactions. Il ne savait donc pas comment il réagirait s'il savait qu'il y était aller trop fort.

Quatre se retourna vers Duo, inquiet. L'américain maudit l'empathie de ce dernier et lui fit un sourire rassurant qui ne marcha absolument pas. Duo savait à quoi il allait devoir s'attendre à leur arriver. Interrogatoire en règle avec regard chibi s'il ne disait rien.

Ils passèrent les contrôles et se dirigèrent vers l'avion. L'hôtesse les accueillis et leur indiqua leur place. Ils étaient tous sur un coter de l'appareil. Trowa et Quatre devant, suivit de Heero tout seul et enfin Wufei et Duo en dernier. Il se trouvaient au milieu de l'appareil et ils avaient aussi acheter la place de Heero pour que celui-ci ne risque rien à taper le plan de la mission sur son portable [je rappelle qu'on parle de Hee-chan la symbiose parfaite entre l'homme et la machine -_-°]. La douleur de Duo ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il dut s'asseoir. Il se dit qu'il allait souffrir durant tout le voyage, s'il ne trouvait pas de solution rapidement. Il eut une idée mais elle n'était possible qu'après le décollage. Il attendit donc que celui-ci se fasse. Il trouva que la démonstration de sécurité allait au ralentit. Et le décollage était interminable. Puis il put enfin se débarrasser de la ceinture. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Wufei l'accepte même s'il ne doutait pas trop de sa réaction. Il s'allongea la tête sur les genoux du chinois. Comme il l'avait pensé, celui-ci apprécia la décision et l'entoura de ses bras. Duo se demanda un instant si Wufei n'avait pas peur qu'il s'envole à l'enlacer tout le temps. De toute façon la seule chose à laquelle il songeait pour l'instant, c'était à la douleur qui disparaissait et au sommeil qui revenait. Il décida de rattraper sont sommeil en retard. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était Heero qui l'enlaçait. 

§§§

Duo se réveilla lorsqu'il se sentit revenir à l'horizontale. La douleur repartit au quart de tour. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir deux cobalts. Il en avait rêvé mais il ne pensait pas que c'était la réalité. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

-On est déjà arriver?

-Hn.

-Pourquoi  m'as-tu réveillé alors ? Et où est partit Wufei ?

Il se maudit d'avoir poser la dernière question. Ça n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais plutôt que Wufei était une bonne excuse pour rester allonger. De plus les cobalts s'étaient fait extrêmement froide à l'évocation du chinois. 

-Ton rôle dans la mission.

-Dans l'avion ?

-Hn.

Que Heero prenne le risque de discuter de ça dans un endroit public le surprenait énormément ! Peut-être voulait-il être auprès de lui ? Il abandonna très vite l'idée. Il devait le détester maintenant. Il s'assit correctement effaçant tant bien que mal les grimaces de douleur qui lui venait. A la place il fit un sourire de mille mégawatts. Heero ne le regardait plus et avait déjà commencé à ouvrir les plans de la base sur son portable. Il commença à lui expliquer le plan tout en lui indiquant des endroits sur les schémas. 

-Tu devras t'introduire par ce tuyau d'aération. Ensuite tu placeras tes bombes ici et ici.

Il lui montra du doigt deux poutres maîtresses[celle qui soutienne le bâtiment]. Duo avait du mal à rester concentrer alors que la douleur lui paraissait de plus en plus forte.

-Le bâtiment devra s'affaisser sur lui-même et ne perdre qu'un étage. Après tu rejoindras Quatre ici. C'est le hangar à MS. Vous devrez partir chacun dans l'un d'eux. Puis, toi et Quatre irez vers le sud, dans une planque en Afrique. Vous y resterez trois jours avant de revenir au Caire. Nous nous retrouverons la-bas.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis Trowa et Quatre ensemble ?

-Vous serez près ensemble alors que Trowa mettrait dix minute à le rejoindre.

-Où est-ce que je dois placer les bombes déjà ?

Duo n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait trop mal pour ça. D'autant plus que l'avion avait quelques turbulences. Il savait que sa question allait mettre Heero en colère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Heero le regarda, glacial.

-Ecoute cette fois-ci. Tu devras les placers i…

Une turbulence plus forte que les autres. Duo se retrouva de nouveau allonger mais cette 

fois-ci sur les genoux de Heero. Ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il ne fallait pas que Wufei vois ça. Mais il se sentait si bien dans cette position. Il n'avait pas envie dans changer.

Perfect tomate était de retour. Il avait beau se montrer dure envers Duo, c'était surtout pour ne pas craquer. En plus Duo n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger de lui-même. Et lui non plus n'en avait pas envie. Il referma son portable. Et regarda Duo un instant. Aucun doute celui-ci c'était rendormit [je rappelle qu'il n'a dormit qu'une heure et puis il a bien le droit dans profiter ne ? è_é]. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le réveiller. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers une mèche rebelle de Duo. Une voix le fit sursauter.

-Alors on profite des endormit maintenant ?

-Explication de son rôle dans le plan.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Je ne te pensai pas désespérer au point de prendre ma place alors que je suis partit pour quelques minutes.

-Turbulence.

Heero n'attendit pas la réplique pour soulever Duo et retourner à sa place. Wufei n'avait pas eut totalement tord mais il n'avait pas « profité » de Duo. Pas comme Wufei. Il était sur qu'il y avait une raison bien loin de celle dite, à leur couple. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à Quatre. S'il avait sut que celui-ci était sur le point de partir faire un test pour savoir s'il était fou, il n'aurait pas été aussi confiant que ça. 

Wufei se rassit replaçant la tête de Duo sur ses genoux. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir bouger. Mais le chinois savait que Heero ne ferait pas de chose aussi basse. Ce qu'il avait dit devait être vrai. Et si Duo s'était endormit, c'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue. 

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement bien entre Quatre qui ne cessait de se questionner sur sa santé mentale, Heero qui n'arrivait pas est se concentrer sur la création d'un nouveau virus, à cause de ce l'incident de tout à l'heure. Et Wufei qui montrait bien à tous les passagers de l'avion que Duo était à lui et rien qu'à lui. L'américain lui rêvait et cauchemardait ne sachant plus trop faire la différence entre les deux. 

§§§

Après s'être occuper de Shinny le « couple » repartit auprès des autres pilotes.

Ils découvrirent ensemble leur nouvelle planque. Elle était potable selon les dires de l'américain. Il y avait l'eau courante et l'électricité mais il devrait se passer de télé et téléphone. Il y avait néanmoins des prises par-ci par-là dont une près d'un bureau réquisitionner pour le portable de Heero. Celui-ci si était d'ailleurs précipiter dessus dès son arriver. Wufei était partit faire son entraînement et Trowa était aller chercher leurs armes qui se trouvaient entre les mains des sweepers. 

Duo essaya de se diriger sans bruit vers la salle de bain mais Quatre avait ressentit l'augmentation de douleur. Il le rattrapa et l'emmena dans sa chambre [il va po s'y mettre lui aussi ? OO]. Duo maudit à nouveau la fichu empathie de son ami. Il savait à l'avance qu'il allait devoir mentir et il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée. De plus Quatre le sentirais certainement. Et il se découvrit une horreur des escaliers. Après une interminable monter, il essaya de nouveau de s'échapper. Peine perdue, Quatre le tenait fermement. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre le blond ferma la porte à clé au cas où Duo voudrait s'échapper [c qu'il le veut vraiment Quatrounet OO Depuis quand l'est infidèle lui ?????]. Il voulait des explications et ils les auraient sa santé mentale en dépendait. Duo se dit que, puisqu'il était piéger, autant qu'il prenne ses aises. Il s'allongea donc sur le ventre, sur le lit. Quatre alla s'asseoir sur le bureau en face. Comme Duo n'avait pas l'air décider de parler de son plein gré, il dut commencer. Il sentait déjà que l'interrogatoire allait être long. Il préféra commencer par une question simple qui le débarrasserait d'un grand poids.

-Aimes-tu Heero ?

Duo ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il mentait, Quatre le saurait tout de suite et s'il disait la vérité, il ne saurait pas comment s'expliquer. Il préféra garder le silence et mis sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

-Duo réponds-moi. 

-…

Quatre n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait être aussi difficile. Probablement que s'il posait la même question à propos de Wufei, il obtiendrait le même résultat. Il décida donc d'éclaircir un autre problème.

-Où as-tu mal Duo ?

-Là où on a mal après une nuit agitée.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? 

-Peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pas savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il le savait.

-Tu parles de Wufei ?

Duo se contenta de hoché la tête alors que Quatre se recevait toute la honte de l'américain en pleine figure. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi Duo pouvait avoir peur de la part de Wufei.

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas plaint à lui ?

 De nouveau la honte revint en force et Duo resta muet comme un carpe. Il décida de changer de sujet avant de faire une crise d'empathie. 

-Pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps dans l'aéroport ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce à quoi Heero pensait. Alors que faisiez-vous ?

Duo ne répondit pas non plus à cette question. L'arabe commençait à en avoir plus que marre. Pourquoi Duo ne lui répondait-il pas ? Ils étaient seuls et il n'allait pas crier sur les toits leur conversation. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre. 

-Duo…Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? Je suis ton ami non ? Duo ?

Quatre s'affola. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction de ce genre. Duo c'était mis à pleurer [p'tête qu'un jours je ferai un chap où personne ne chiale -_-°]. Il ne comprenait comment ça question avait put mettre Duo dans cet état. Il se dépêcha de venir rassurer son ami. L'américain ne pouvait vraiment rien dire. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir poser toutes ses questions. Il prit Duo dans ses bras.

-Pardon je suis désoler Duo. Je n'aurais pas du insister comme ça.

-Quatre je voudrais vraiment te dire, mais…mais…

-Chute ça n'est pas grave. 

Duo continua à sangloter alors que Quatre s'en voulait à mort. Comment aurais-t-il put deviner que le natté ne pouvait absolument rien dire ? Il se mit à haïr Wufei. Duo était bien avec lui mais certainement pas de son plein gré. 

Il était désolé de devoir forcer Duo, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Wufei faisait déjà souffrir Duo mais il ne ferait pas de même avec Heero s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Il releva la tête de l'américain. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouge et gonflé à cause des larmes. Il lui rappelait Heero quand il était venu le réconforter ce matin. Wufei était en train de détruire leur groupe [ah bon ? *regarde ailleurs*].

-Duo, je suis désoler d'insister mais, aimes-tu Heero ?

-Oui, bien sur que je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je…Je…

-Calme-toi, je suis là. J'essayerai de parler à Wufei si tu veux !

Il se demanda s'il comptait réellement lui parler ou seulement lui mettre son poing à la figure. Peut-être les deux. Mais il arrêta net de se demander s'il allait tuer Wufei ou pas lorsqu'il vit l'expression paniquer de Duo.

-Non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Quatre !

Il se dit que Wufei avait dut trouver quelques chose d'important pour que Duo aie si peur de lui. Il le calma lui assurant qu'il ne ferait rien sans son accord. Il trouverait peut-être une excuse pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure après tout. Et vu son comportement de ses derniers temps ça ne serait pas forcément difficile. Duo finit par s'arrêter de pleurer. Il regarda Quatre avec sa figure de gamin perdu [ je sais g mis la même chose pour Hee-chan ^^° mais je trouve que ça leur va trop bien ^^V].

-Tu ne lui diras rien Quatre, tu me le promets ?

-Oui, c'est promis.

-Merci. Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-Tu…Tu es toujours mon ami ? 

L'arabe fut surpris par le ton de la question. C'était comme si Duo avait peur de la réponse. Il le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Bien sur. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tu dois avoir une bonne raison. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça.

-Merci Quatre.

Duo s'échappa de la prise de Quatre et lui fit un sourire radieux. Le blond préférait largement voir son ami dans cet état. Duo se leva, non s'en faire une grimace de douleur. 

-Je dois aller a la salle d'eau avant que Wufei n'aie finit son entraînement. 

-Attend, je vais t'ouvrir.

Quatre se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte et Duo se dirigea presque en courant vers la salle de douche. Quatre se sentait mieux. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas mentit à Heero le rassurait même si le faite que Wufei tienne Duo dans des filets si serré lui gâchait sa joie. C'était étrange. Wufei avait changé depuis la disparition de Duo. C'était comme s'il avait oublié ces idées de justice et d'honneur pour finalement se dire que tout était bon pour gagner. Il ne trouvait pas ça crédible. Soit Wufei avait toujours été comme ça mais c'était efforcer de ne pas le montrer, soit, il s'était passer quelques chose dans la forêt. Mais quoi ?

A suivre…

Un mail please *chibi eyes* 

Il est 5h heure du mat' et je suis lever depuis 18h ^^°. Quelqu'un sait-il qui a inventer les phone portable. Pasque moi je vais tuer celui de ma mère è_é pendant tout le temps ou j'ai écrit c'te fic l'a pas arrêter de sonner toutes les trente seconde. Ces stressant et sa fait méga sursauter au bout d'un moment en résumer je hais les portable è_é surtout ce qui bipe. *sursaute* c pas vrai je vais le tuer *sort sa massue a la laura* vient ici petit (B


	10. chap10

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, 1+2, 5+2, 2+1 3x4x3, 5x2, OOC, viol, lemon

Disclamer :*fouille le bordel a coter de son ordi* non ils sont pas là.

Note : §§§ :changement de temps 

Note2 : L'histoire sans fin le retour de la vengeance de la revanche du 2 -_-° plus j'écris moins ça avance -_-° 

Note3 : pourquoi j'peux po encadrer Wuffy ? aucune idée ^^°

Note3 : Que quelqu'un m'arrête sinon je vais faire un viol tous les trois chap T_T

Lien unique

Chapitre 10

Duo se trouvait dans la salle de douche. Il s'était remit de l'anti-douleur et se passait de l'eau sur la figure. Il espérait que cela ne se voyait pas trop qu'il avait pleuré. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Wufei voit ça. Il lui poserait des questions et lui ne saurait plus quoi faire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était rester trop longtemps. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'être cela. Wufei entra. Il était tremper de sueur. Duo tenta de se faire tout petit. Malheureusement pour lui, Wufei l'aperçut dès son entré. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ma douche tout seul aujourd'hui. 

Voyant que Duo ne réagissait pas il décida de l'aider un peu.

-Je suis sur que Shinny adorera les autres.

Duo réagit de suite à cette menace. Il savait déjà où cela allait le mener. Il commença à enlever son tee-shirt quand Wufei l'arrêta en lui prenant les mains. 

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

Il lui avait chuchoté cette phrase à l'oreille. Il sentit les mains de Wufei sur son ventre. Elles remontaient de plus en plus. Elles restèrent un moment au niveau du torse puis continuèrent leurs monté pour enlever la barrière de tissus. Wufei s'arrêta lorsque le maillot fut presque enlever mais rendait Duo aveugle. Il aimait cet état de soumission totale. Il en profita pour caresser la peau de Duo. Il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il le marqua d'un suçon sur la nuque. Personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Il ôta entièrement le tee-shirt. Duo se laissait faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait plus se séparer de Shinny maintenant. C'était comme s'il n'avait été complet que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle laisserait trop de vide en lui, s'ils devaient se séparer.  

Wufei s'attaqua au pantalon. L'américain sentait celui-ci descendre dévoilant encore plus de sa personne. Wufei se releva et l'embrassa brutalement, forçant le passage. Duo sentait une des mains du chinois descendre sur son corps. Elle arriva à l'élastique du boxer. Wufei entra sa main et pris le membre de Duo dans ses doigts tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Duo n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'être totalement à sa disposition. Et surtout de savoir qu'il réagissait exactement comme Wufei le voulait. Celui-ci libéra enfin sa bouche lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Il enleva sa main et le boxer avec l'autre. Puis il fit comprendre qu'il attendait la même chose de la part de Duo. 

Celui-ci dut faire les mêmes gestes et plus. S'il n'y mettait pas « de bonne volonté » Wufei pourrait décider d'oublier sa promesse. Duo commença donc par le maillot. Caressant les abdos de Wufei et remonta en continuant ses gestes. Il ne s'arrêta pas au dernier moment contrairement au chinois. Il n'était pas en position dominante. 

Wufei lui appuya sur la tête, pour qu'il se mette à genoux, pour lui enlever son pantalon. Duo commença à l'enlever. Puis passa au boxer. Etonnamment, Wufei ne chercha pas à lui faire faire plus. Il préférait le garder pour la douche. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine Duo en premier. Lorsque l'eau fut régler à bonne température et qu'eux deux furent trempé Wufei se colla à Duo pour un nouveau baiser. Il s'imposa, toujours de force. Leurs membres se frottèrent durant l'étreinte et ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Wufei descendit au niveau de l'entre jambes de Duo. Il commença par masser son membre avec ses mains, lentement, très lentement. Duo sentait le plaisir que les gestes de Wufei lui procuraient. Mais il n'en voulait. S'il avait put, il aurait aimé rester froid à cela. Le chinois décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. 

Il pris le membre de Duo dans sa bouche. L'américain hoqueta de surprise. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, qu'il réagissait alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Wufei commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Sa langue jouant sur le gland de Duo. Ce rythme ne permettait pas à Duo de se libérer. Il lui semblait que Wufei avait bien choisi sa torture. 

Ce dernier se mit à faire un mouvement soutenu. D'abord lent puis plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il sentit que Duo était sur le point d'exploser, il s'arrêta. Duo grogna  malgré lui. Wufei donna un dernier petit coup de langue sur le gland de Duo et se releva. Il embrassa à nouveau Duo, leur membre se frottant de plus belle. Puis il poussa l'américain face conte le mur. L'eau continuait à couler au-dessus d'eux. Wufei ne chercha pas à prendre de précautions et rentra violemment dans l'intimité de Duo. Il était si étroit et si chaud. Il commença très vite un va-et-vient brutal et rapide. Duo sentait sa blessure s'ouvrir de plus en plus alors que Wufei continuait. La douleur était malgré tout atténuer par le produit qu'il c'était mis. Malgré lui son membre avait réagit de nouveau et de nouveau se trouva sur le point d'exploser. Il pleurait [un jours va falloir que j'arrête de les faire chialer -_-°]. Les larmes se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau. Wufei continuait ses mouvements violents. Quand Duo se libéra, il sentit l'intimité de celui-ci se refermer sur son membre. S'en était trop. Il se répandit à l'intérieur de Duo. Il s'appuya un moment sur celui-ci, le temps de reprendre son souffle ne sortant toujours pas de l'intimité de l'américain. Duo sentait le poids de Wufei sur lui. Il se dégoûtait. Se dégoûtait de le laisser faire. De nouveau, il se sentait plus bas que terre. Wufei finit par s'enlever de lui. Il sortit de la cabine, se sécha et s'habilla sans un regard à Duo qui s'était effondrés dans la douche. Quand il sortit, il jeta quand même un coup d'œil à Duo.

-Ce soir tu pourras dormir.

Après un sourire de sadique, il s'en alla, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Duo c'était retourner et était assis le dos contre le mur froid. L'eau coulait toujours de la pomme de douche et elle se mélangeait aux larmes de honte et de désespoir de Duo. Il ne pensait même plus à la porte toujours ouverte qui le laissait apparaître au regard de tous. Le sang coulait de son intimité. L'anti-douleur avait atténué la souffrance mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaître. Il continua à pleurer ne prenant pas garde à la porte qui se refermait, ni au pilote qui s'approchait de lui. 

L'adolescent éteignit l'eau puis, il pris Duo dans ses bras et le berça. Wufei allait l'avoir son poing dans la figure ! Mais avant, il devait consoler Duo. Celui-ci c'était accrocher à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le serra plus fort contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était là. 

Quand Duo se calma, le pilote lui releva le menton. Duo avait les yeux tellement rouges que les perles améthyste semblaient pâles à coter. 

-Je suis là Duo.

-Quatre je…J'ai…J'ai tellement honte.

-Je sais mais il ne faut pas. Ça n'est pas ta faute. 

-Mais Quatre…

L'arabe pris la tête de Duo entre ses mains. 

-Regarde-moi Duo. Si quelqu'un est coupable de quelques chose c'est Wufei et non toi. Tu m'entends !

Le nattée se contenta de hoché la tête. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu, ni entendu, la porte s'entrouvrir un instant pour se refermer aussitôt. 

-Et si on sortait de cette cabine maintenant ?

-Quatre…

-Chute ! Je me doute bien que Wufei n'y soit pas aller de mains mortes. Mais si tu veux j'irais te chercher un produit plus puissant dès que je le pourrais. Ça te va ?

-Merci Quatre.

-On est ami non ?

-…

-Duo ! On est ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami.

-Mais ça n'est pas bientôt finit oui. On est ami un point c'est tout. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Quatre avait parlé de manière faussement agacée. Duo lui sourit puis tenta de se relever. La pudeur n'avait jamais été son fort. Sauf quand il savait où cela le mènerait ! Il décrocha une serviette.

-Ça ira maintenant Quatre.

-J'y vais alors. 

Quatre se détourna comprenant que Duo avait besoin d'intimité pour se soigner. Il était rassurer. Le poids de son cœur avait diminué. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher l'autre pilote qui se sentait mal. 

Il avait ressentit cette douleur au moment où il rassurait Duo. Malheureusement pour lui l'option boussole n'était pas fournie avec son empathie. 

Il trouva d'abord Heero. Mais il n'était pas à l'origine de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal, mais celle qu'il ressentait était plus forte. Il lui demanda où se trouvait Trowa. Il lui indiqua leur chambre et Quatre s'y précipita. 

A l'intérieur, il vit l'ex-mercenaire allongée sur son lit en train de lire. Il reprit son souffle et s'avança vers lui. Trowa marqua sa page et posa son bouquin sur la table de chevet. Quatre sentit la douleur augmenter. Il se demanda un instant, s'il survivrait longtemps si tout le monde continuait comme ça. Il était pas psy à la fin ! Et pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de réglé tous les problèmes ? Réponse : parce que sinon il en souffrirait à cause de sa fichue empathie. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Les problèmes de cœur sa commençaient à l'énervé sérieusement surtout que Trowa n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir. Son ton fut donc brusque quand il parla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

-…

-Bon ! Soit, tu me dis ce qui se passe, soit, tu refreines un peu tes sentiments !

-Tu as décidé de laisser Duo respirer ?

-Agruuu ???

Ça y est, il devenait fou, il en était sûr. Qu'est-ce que Trowa avait à parler de Duo ? Le brun voyant que Quatre pataugeait dans la semoule s'expliqua.

-Tu avais l'air occuper avec Duo dans la douche.

-Douche ??? Duo ??? Tu m'excuseras mais si tu ne m'expliques pas clairement, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose.

-Je t'aie vu embrasser Duo dans la douche alors qu'il était nu.

Quatre du mettre encore un moment avant de comprendre. Puis il comprit. Il l'avait vu pencher au-dessus de Duo alors qu'il lui tenait la tête entre les mains. De quoi faire une belle méprise ! 

-Embrasser ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire, que tu m'as vue pencher au-dessus de lui et que tu as mal interpréter la situation ? 

-Mal interpréter ?

-Duo se sentait mal. Et j'avais une notion important à lui faire entrer dans le crâne[je rappelle que Kitty-quat en a ras-le-bol, alors il a envoyer la politesse au oubliette ^^]. 

-Donc…

-Donc la prochaine fois, tu viens me voir directement plutôt que de pleurer dans ton coin.

-Pleurer ?

-Tes yeux sont rouge Tro-chou.

Trowa se mit à rougir alors que Quatre lui faisait un sourire de trois milles méga watts. Il le trouvait trop kawaaaiiiiiii. Il s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à ses coter reposant sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Trowa avait bien compris que l'empathe était à bout de nerf. Il est vrai que depuis la relation Wufei-Duo la cohésion du groupe se dégradait de plus en plus et Quatre faisait son possible pour recoller les morceaux. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Quatre ne réagit pas, il c'était déjà endormit. 

§§§

Duo était revenu dans sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'allongea sur le lit. Pour le moment il n'avait rien à faire et une sieste lui paraissait une bonne idée. Il s'endormit donc avec l'espoir de ne se réveiller qu'à l'heure du repas. 

Mais quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir là-haut ou l'adoré sa dépendait de quelle manière on le prenait, car cinq minutes après il fut réveillé par une sensation de douceur sur sa bouche. Il ne se rappelait pas quand le rêve avait remplacé la réalité. Heero se tenait assis sur le bord du lit. Il avait commencé à faire réapparaître les plans, qu'ils avaient vu dans l'avion. Maintenant il se rappelait qu'effectivement, il ne savait pas où il devait placer ses petites chéries. Il se leva sur un coude dévoilant une partie de son corps dénudé.

-Alors ? C'est où que je dois placer mes copines ?

-Sur ses deux poutres. Je te rappelle qu'il faut que le bâtiment ne s'affaisse que sur un étage. 

-Vas falloir faire des courses alors.

-Tu auras besoins de quoi ?

-Atta, vais te faire une liste[j'y connais rien aux explosifs a part quelques noms alors fallait po vous attendre a ce que je vous énumère la liste -_-°].

Il s'essaya en tailleur, prit le portable de Heero et ouvrit une page texte. Puis il se mit à taper la liste de tout les composant pour détonateur et autres. Heero le regarda faire. L'américain avait toujours cette expression de gamin à qui l'ont va offrir un jouet à chaque fois que l'on parlait de bombe. Et il rayonnait quand il devait faire un exploser quelque chose de la manière qu'il voulait. Certain pourrait être effrayer de savoir que c'était le clown du groupe qui était l'expert en explosif. Ils auraient raison. Quand il s'agit de bombe, Duo ne laissait rien au hasard. Et jamais personne n'avait vu une de ses bombes désamorcées. Ses engins étaient parfaits. Toujours bien réglés et sans jamais rien d'inutile dans le mécanisme.

 Il baissa les yeux  de son visage pour tomber sur le torse dévoiler de Duo. Sa peau lui semblait d'une douceur infinie. Son ventre paraissait demander des caresses. Il était absorbé par la contemplation du corps de Duo. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte. Il lui paraissait fragile. Son corps mince et élégant aussi blanc que le lys [et voilà suis repartit dans les délires de chevalerie avec des dames au peau toujours blanche lisse etc… -_-°]. Pas énormément de muscle mais une grâce féline étonnante et une vitesse surpassant même celle du soldat parfait. Tous ceux qui se sont battu contre lui ont vite compris que sous son apparence extérieure d'adolescent recelait une force incroyable. Le cri de Duo le ramena à la réalité.

-A Y EST AIE FINIT.

-J'irais demain matin.

-Super comme ça je pourrai m'amuser l'après-midi.

Heero trouvait ça surprenant que l'on puisse prendre la confection de bombe comme un jeu. Mais lui trouvait la confection de virus amusante alors… Il regarda l'impressionnante liste de matériel.

-Tu es sur… que tu…auras…

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Ils ne le pouvaient plus. Chacun s'étaient noyés dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. De plus en plus. Bientôt chacun d'eux pu sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Leur lèvre se rapprochèrent encore. Elle s'effleurèrent. Duo recula violemment. Il ne pouvait pas. Non il ne pouvait pas. Heero le regardait, interrogateur. 

-Heero je…Je…Je suis désolé… Je ne peut pas…Je n'est pas le droit.

-Je comprends. 

Heero referma son laptop et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Après tout il n'était venu là que pour lui ré expliquer son rôle. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire. 

Flash-back

Il entra dans la chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Duo endormi. Il n'avait sur lui que la couverture. Ses épaules blanches dépassaient et sa nuque semblait être offerte à qui passerait. Il s'approcha lentement. Il observa un moment le visage de celui qu'il aimait [si je me met a imiter la Rélélé tuer moi sur le champs syouplait -_-°]. Il s'agenouilla et regarda à nouveau son visage. Il approcha une main de la joue de Duo. Il la caressa. Il s'étonna à nouveau[je rappelle qu'ils ont faillit hem hem… mais à cause de la blessure de Heero ça a un peu foiré ^^°] de la douceur de sa peau. Il sentit une pression sur sa main. Duo avait rapproché son visage demandant plus. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'américain. Il posa ces lèvres sur celle de Duo. Elle était sucrée, comme une précieuse gourmandise réservée au plus délicat. Il sentit Duo remuer. Il recula rapidement et repris son portable dans les mains. Duo ouvrit les yeux.

Fin du flash-back [et nettoyage de bave par la même occasion (B]

Heero retourna sur le bureau pour fignoler le plan et créé une fausse carte de crédit alimenté par de l'argent détourner de OZ. Il faudra bien ça pour acheter tout le matériel de Duo. Il essaya de ne plus pensé à l'américain. Peine perdu, c'était comme demander de ne plus respirer[ on peut mais on s'en sort po vivant ^^°]. Il réussit à finir son « travail » malgré les images de Duo endormis qui trottaient dans sa tête. 

§§§

Le dîner du soir se passa « bien » ou plutôt de la même manière que depuis le couple Wufei-Duo. C'est à dire dans une ambiance tendu à faire mourir de trouille un psychopathe endurcit doublé d'une envie redoutable de cannibalisme. Quatre cherchait la bonne excuse pour lui mettre son poings a la figure. Mais Wufei ne fit rien pour le mériter [l'excuse doit être autres que le viol je rappelle ^^°]. 

Tous se couchèrent tôt. Le voyage n'avait pas été de tous repos.

§§§

Durant la nuit une ombre se dirigea vers la chambre d'un couple. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle savait que c'était risquer mais si elle ne le faisait pas ses neurones grilleraient les un après les autres à force de surplus de concentration.  Elle s'agenouilla à coter du lit. Deux formes se tenaient à l'intérieur. L'une se trouvait le dos serrer contre le ventre de l'autre. L'ombre s'approcha du visage de la première. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de l'endormit. Deux yeux s'ouvrir. 

Cobalts contre améthyste.

Le baiser s'accentua. Ils savaient tous les deux le risque qu'ils prenaient, mais ils ne souhaitaient que ça. Duo n'aurait pas à mentir à Wufei puisque celui-ci prendrait ça pour un rêve et pour Heero c'était ça ou lever le camp au petit matin. Le baiser s'arrêta et les améthystes se refermèrent après qu'une goutte d'eau s'en soit échappée. L'ombre alla se recoucher. 

La nuit était tranquille sur le Caire et une panthère veillait sur une maison qui abritait les sauveurs des colonies.

A suivre… 3h47

Un mail please *chibi eyes*

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquez comment g put écrire une fin pareil O.o je l'est même po vu arriver. Ça part encore plus en vrille mon affaire mais la sa devient vraiment grave. Et depuis quand je fais des des. Pareil de Duo moi O.o d'habitude l'est toujours habiller c p'tête a cause de l'heure *regarde l'heure* bah non l'est que 3h47 O.o d'habitude je fais bien pire. Bah alors ces les gâteau au fruit confit *regarde le cadavre de gâteau a coter d'elle* ouai ça doit être ça ^^° n'empêche avec la fin que g fait ça va po se compliquer du tout mon histoire -_-°


	11. chap11

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, rêve pas de OOC ni de couple il rève. 

Disclamer : Les méchants ils veulent po m'appartenir T_T pourtant je suis gentille avec eux non ? Bah quoi les viols ? ^^°

Note : §§§ :changement de nuit et de perso

°°° : changement de perso

Note2 : Si ce chap est très court c pasque c que se sont des rêves et je vois po comment faire durer des rêves moi -_-°

Note3 : Vous voulez déprimer ? Alors lisez.

Note4 : début de l'explique pour Wuffy . Laquelle ? Je vous laisse devinez ^^

Lien unique

Chapitre 11

Du brouillard. Tout est gris. Un garçon. Aux cheveux noirs. Il pleure. Il est seul. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il ne se contrôle plus. Son corps n'est plus à lui. Il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. A quelque chose d'autre. Il pleure. Il fait du mal à ses amis. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Il n'est plus son propre maître. Qu'est-il devenus ? Pourquoi ne peut-il plus rien faire ? Pourquoi fait-il tant de mal ? 

Il pleure. Il voudrait mourir. Il lui a fait du mal. Il leurs a fait du mal. Il se déteste. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi les fait-il tous souffrir ? Il pleure toujours.

Il  ne peut pleurer quand dormant. Quand, cette chose dort. Alors il peut contrôler sont esprit. Mais pas son corps. Il pleure. Le brouillard se referme. Le garçon disparaît. L'autre se réveille.

§§§

Un lac. Des gouttes de pluie. Il pleut. Un garçon est au milieu. A genoux. Il a le regard vide. Il ne pense plus. Ne réfléchit plus. Il voudrait se jeter dans le lac. Il ne peut pas. Une image le retient. Un reflet dans l'eau… Dans son cœur… Un reflet qui lui fait mal… Qui lui fait du bien. Un reflet doux. Un regard doux. Il s'en approche... Sa main n'en est qu'à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il le touche. Le reflet se trouble…

Une forêt. Plutôt une jungle. Un garçon. Une panthère. Ils jouent… Il rient… Ils s'amusent. Ils font la course. Le garçon perd. La panthère le console. Ils jouent à nouveau. Un autre garçon arrive. Il les sépare et les laisse ensemble. Il joue lui aussi avec le petit garçon. Mais il lui fait mal. Il ne le réconforte pas. Il le blesse. Il ne le soigne pas. La panthère veut l'aider. Le premier garçon dit non. Le second rigole. Il continue à lui faire mal. Un troisième arrive. Il s'approche…

Un jardin. Une fleur. Ses pétales tombent. Sa tête penche. Sa tige se décolore. Elle est prête à mourir. Son maître ne l'arrose pas. Ne lui parle pas. La sent simplement. La montre. L'oblige à se montrer belle. Un garçon arrive. La regarde. Lui relève la tête. La cueille avec ses racines. La met en pot. Il l'arrose. La cajole. Lui parle. Elle renaît. Ses couleurs reviennent. Le garçon sourit. Le maître revient. Il l'arrache de son nouveau foyer…

Un chat. Joyeux. Noirs. Il joue avec un autre. Améthyste[je rappelle que c un rêve]. Ils s'amusent. Le maître vient les récupérer. Il les met dans des cages séparées. En nourrit un et pas l'autre. Menace de ne plus nourrir le noir si l'autre se rebelle. Le violet obéit à tout. Le noir subis. Il ne peut rien dire. Le maître tient le violet entre ses mains. Le noir voit le violet devenir pale. Le voit dormir tremblant. Il voit une ombre venir. Caresser le violet. Le rassurer. L'aimer. Le violet se réveille. L'ombre repart. Le maître recommence. Le soir revient. L'ombre aussi. Désormais elle sera là.

°°°

Un désert. Un homme. Il a soif. Il a chaud. Il voit un oasis devant lui. Il s'en approche. L'oasis s'éloigne. Il continue à marcher vers lui. L'oasis recule. L'homme continue. Il est sur le point d'abandonner. L'oasis est à ses pieds. Il y boit. A peine assez pour le sauver…

L'océan. Un homme. Naufrager. Son radeau a coulé. Il se noie. Il tombe. Encore et encore.  Une sirène arrive. Elle est belle. Elle lui donne de l'air. Le remonte. Ils atteignent la surface. La crève. Un monstre enlève la sirène. Le nageur ne peut rien. Il pleure. Il nage. Il pleure. Il coule. Il remonte. Il se maintient à la surface comme il peut. Il finit par ne plus avoir de force. Il coule. La sirène revient. L'aide à nouveau…

Une forêt. Un arbre. Seul au milieu des grands. Il ne voit pas le soleil. Un autre arbre gigantesque l'en empêche. Il ne grandit plus. Le soleil lui manque. Le second arbre s'endort. Il s'abaisse un peu. Le soleil apparaît. Montre sa lueur. Lui donne sa chaleur. L'arbre se réveille. L'autre s'attriste. Il attend à nouveau que l'arbre s'endorme. Il attend encore et encore. L'arbre finit par s'endormir. Le soleil réapparaît. L'arbre est content. Et l'arbre se réveille. Tout recommence.

§§§

Un lion. Seul. Fatiguer. Blessé de partout. Il marche. Vers un point d'eau. Il boit. Il est épuiser. Il s'endort. Il se réveille. Il est toujours aussi fatiguer. Sa fatigue vient du cœur. Ses blessures saignent. Il a mal. Il sent qu'il va mourir. Personne ne vient l'aider. Tous ont peur. De ses crocs. De ses griffes. Pourtant il ne peut plus se battre. Il n'a plus la force. Il marche. Le monde s'écarte autour de lui. Il s'écroule. Ses forces l'abandonnent. Une douce chaleur. Une lumière bienfaitrice. Un toucher apaisant. Ses blessures se referment. Sa fatigue s'en va. Un ange l'a sauvé. Cet ange ne part pas. Il reste. L'enserre. L'aide. L'aime. Ils sont ensemble. 

°°°

Un enfant. Un garçon. Le monde crie autour de lui. Le monde le frappe. Il a mal. Les gens le soignent. Ils lui font mal. Son cœur va éclater. Le monde à peur. La douleur augmente. Le monde pleure. Le cœur a mal. Le monde s'en veut. L'enfant pleure. Tout lui fait mal. La souffrance. Il ne ressent que ça. Il a mal. Toujours. Tout le temps. Sans arrêt. La douleur est là. Il est à genoux. Les gens continuent à le frapper en le soignant. A le pleurer en le faisant souffrir. A l'aider en le faisant mourir. Les cris continue. Son cœur va exploser. 

Plus rien. Le vide. Le calme. Le repos. Plus de blessure. Plus de cri. Plus de souffrance. Juste lui. Le monde n'existe plus. Il se sent bien. Il regarde sont sauveur. Il a le regard doux. Il ne le fait pas souffrir. Chaleur. Dans son corps et son cœur. Il n'a plus mal. Il veut juste rester dans cette chaleur. Son sauveur reste. Ils s'aiment et se gardent. 

A suivre

Un mail syouplait *chibi eyes*

Depuis quand j'écris des truc aussi déprimant moi T_T heureusement que sa finit sur Tro et Quatre sinon je vous dis po le résultat T_T ça peut po être l'heure il est 5h41. C mon heure habituelle ça T_T P'tête pasque g enfin eut ma nouvelle dose d'ice thea pèche ? Je crois pas . D'habitude sa me fait délirer plutôt. Quoique…c po très loin du délire ce que je viens d'écrire T_T   Et puis pourquoi g fait cette partit rêve déjà ? Ah vi c vrai. La flemme d'écrire toutes les journée jusqu'à la mission. Normalement la mission devra arriver le lendemain et franchement j'en ai marre de chercher quand est-ce que g «écrit le temps avant la mission en Egypte. Déjà assez chercher moi T_T Oui je sais c misérable une fickeuse qui oubli ce qu'elle écrit. Mais c po ma faute T_T J'ai du mal a tout retenir c tout. Pous ceux qu'aimeront po cette partit : Allez vous plaindre a Shinny !


	12. chap12

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : franchement pour ce chap je n'aie aucune idée du genre ^^° ah si peut-être gore ^^° j'y crois que j'ai un peu exagérer niveau sang ^^°

Disclamers : je bave sur eux, je les torture, je les fais chialer mais ils sont po a moi T_T

Note : J'en ai marre de cette fic qui fait que partir en vrille -_-° en ce moment je vrille sur les vrille -_-°

Note2 : §§§ changement de point de vue

Lien unique

Chapitre12

Duo courait. Les balles sifflaient à coter de lui. Il se retourna. Il tira une rafale de balles et reprit sa course. Il découvrit le placard qu'il cherchait. Il entra dedans et barricada très rapidement la porte. Il enleva la plaque d'aération et entra dans le tuyau d'aération. Il pouvait enfin respirer. 

Il avait été prévu que des gardes le poursuivraient, il n'avait pas le choix pour que le plan se déroule bien. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y en aurait eut autant. De plus il c'était de nouveau fait toucher. Au bras cette fois-ci. Sans compter que l'anti-douleur commençait à perdre de ses effets. 

Wufei n'avait pas voulut arrêter le soir avant la mission. Il y avait même été par deux fois. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et qu'il c'était mis de quoi atténuer la douleur juste avant. Il remercia à nouveau Quatre de lui avoir acheté quelque chose de plus puissant. 

Il essaya de se faire un garrot de fortune à l'intérieur du tuyau. La gaine était vraiment très étroite et son bandage ne tiendra pas longtemps. 

Il commença à se diriger vers son point de ralliement. Il avait du mal à se déplacer. Dans un tuyau les hanches jouaient un rôle important dans le déplacement. Malheureusement pour lui cela faisait appelle à un autre endroit de son anatomie dont il aurait préféré oublier l'existence. 

De plus sa chance avait voulut qu'il ait un très long trajet à faire de cette façon. Il devait traverser toutes la zone des labos qui comportait les salles de recherches et les salles d'expériences. Il avait ensuite la partit des salles de tortures et des cellules. Il préféra ne pas penser à tout le chemin qui l'attendait. C'était trop tard ? Il préféra l'oublier alors. 

Il continua son parcours comprenant enfin la nécessiter de l'un des exercice qu'on leur faisait faire dans le parcours du combattant[le truc qu'on voit dans les film où il doivent ramper dans la boue O.o *a une soudaine image d'un Duo recouvert de boue a moitier a poil* O.o]. Il allait commencer par la partie des labos. Il rampa tant bien que mal. 

Il sentit soudain comme une décharge électrique dans son anatomie plus qu'utiliser par un chinois de sa connaissance. Il s'arrêta. Heureusement il avait tout son temps pour rejoindre l'endroit prévu. Il sortit de ses poches l'anti-douleur que Quatre l'avait forcé, sans trop de mal, à prendre. Il se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du jour mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se décida donc à se mettre du produit dans un tuyau d'aération, à l'intérieur d'une base d'OZ en alerte, qui devait en ce moment là mourir d'envie de le tuer. Personnellement, il préférait qu'il meurt tout court. 

Il commença donc à sans appliquer. Il se trouvait juste devant une grille d'aération. Un ordinateur se trouvait allumer sous ses yeux. Il décida de se changer les idées sur ce qu'il faisait à l'instant, en lisant ce qui était écrit à l'écran. Au début rien de captivant n'avait été marqué mais la fin devenait plus intéressante. 

Quand il eut finit de s'appliquer la crème, il resta un encore un instant pour lire l'écran. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il relut et relut, encore et encore le passage qui l'avait choqué. Il finit par réussir à déscotcher son regard du texte. 

Il continua sa lecture. A la fin il trouva une note intéressant. Il se dit qu'un détour ne pourrait pas le retarder assez. Il reprit donc son chemin en faisant un léger détour vers le bureau de Treize Kushrénada. Il allait éviter les salles de tortures et cela l'arrangeait. Le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il fut soulager en sentant que ses déhanchements ne lui faisaient plus mal.

Il arriva à la grille d'aération du bureau de Treize. Un scientifique s'y trouvait ainsi que le colonel en personne. Il écouta la conversation.

-La deuxième version est implanter colonel.

-Bien. La cicatrice est-elle visible ?

-Il n'y en a pas. L'implantation cette faite sans qu'il n'y ait de trace, et tout comme la première, il ne se souviendra de rien. 

-Parfais. Je pensais pouvoir me passer de ses méthodes mais la menace se fait trop grande désormais. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le scientifique repartit. Duo tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un autre. Un autre c'était fait avoir. Il regarda sa montre. Il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il croyait. Il repartit en vitesse. Il allait être en retard. Il se dépêcha autant que possible. Tout en continuant sa marche il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait lut. Rien n'indiquait lequel c'était fait avoir. Tous avaient changé de comportement après son retour. Maintenant un autre allait radicalement changer. Mais lequel ?

Il atteignit finalement la plaque qu'il lui servirait de sortit. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il avait dix minutes de retard. Heureusement il avait prévu large pour le compte a rebours. Il descendit jusqu'au sol en douceur. Quatre n'était pas dans les parages. Il espéra qu'il arriverait vite. Il était censé partir dans maximum cinq minute. Il savait que si Quatre ne venait pas à temps, il irait le chercher. 

Il était en train de réfléchir à cette solution quand Quatre arriva. Il boitait. Une de ses jambes s'était faite toucher. Des soldats de OZ lui couraient derrière. Il essayait d'en tuer un maximum. 

Duo fit le nettoyage derrière lui. Il courut à sa rencontre. Quatre s'effondra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quatre ne pourra jamais conduire un mobil dans cet état et il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout arranger avant que ça n'explose. Il décida de partir à pied. Ça n'était pas prévu au programme mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait royalement. Quatre sur une épaule. Une arme dans celle blessé il se dirigea vers la sortit la plus proche. Oui, décidément heureusement qu'il avait prévu un compte à rebours très large. Il courait dans les couloirs tuant tous les soldats sur sont passage. De toute façon il mourait au finale de la bombe alors que ce soit tout de suite ou plus tard….

Il arriva à la porte de sortit. Il se rua vers l'extérieur. Le vive lumière du jour le prit par surprise. Quand sa vision fut de nouveau normale, il put voir qu'il se trouvait encerclée par une dizaine de ozzis. Leurs armes prête à les fusiller. L'un des soldat s'avança.

-Posez votre équipier sur le sol, puis agenouillez-vous les mains derrière la tête.

Duo commença à se baisser pour poser Quatre doucement quand un bruit attira son attention. C 'était un grognement de bête sauvage. Il relava la tête et vit tous les soldats lui tourner le dos. Il préférait mettre en joue l'énorme panthère noire qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Duo posa Quatre et sortit un couteau d'on ne sait où. Il s'approcha du soldat le plus prêt et lui trancha proprement la tête avant de lui prendre sa mitraillette. Il tua les deux qui se trouvait à sa droite. Shinny sauta sur celui à sa gauche et l'éventra avec ses griffes. Il s'écroula le cœur déchiqueter. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'écroule pour se précipiter vers le suivant. Elle lui sauta dessus et lui broya le cou avec ses mâchoires. Duo, voyant que Shinny se débrouillait très bien toute seule, avait rejoins Quatre et l'avait remit sur son épaule. 

Shinny continuait son massacre de son coté. Les soldats étaient bien trop effrayé pour tirer. Elle en éventra encore deux, en décapita un et égorgea les deux derniers. Elle se dirigea vers son ami. Il était à genoux et se tenait le bras serrer. Son garrot de fortune n'avait pas tenu sous l'effort et sa blessure c'était agrandi. Son sang coulait à flot de la blessure et il avait juste assez de force pour refaire un bandage. Mais il n'en avait pas assez pour le serrer. Il commença à le faire. Puis il prit un morceau entre ses dents et mit l'autre dans la gueule de la panthère. Celle-ci tira. Duo recracha le morceau et hurla. Le bandage était serré, ça, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il se releva. Il avait perdu du sang mais pas assez pour tomber dans les pommes. 

Il plaça Quatre sur Shinny tant bien que mal. La panthère le laissa faire. Elle avait néanmoins du mal à s'habituer à cette personne étrangère sur son dos. Avec Duo ça n'était pas pareil. Elle ne sentait presque pas son poids, alors que cette personne lui était inconnue et que sa morphologie ne s'adaptait pas à son dos. Duo avança lentement dans le désert. Shinny le suivit. 

§§§

Une violente explosion fut entendu. Elle fut suivit par une colonne de feu puis par de la fumer. Le compte à rebours était fini. Les nouvelles victimes du shinigami montaient vers le jugement final.

§§§

Duo se dirigeait par pur hasard. Il ne savait pas où aller et il ne connaissait pas du tout le désert ici. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sable. A bout de force. Il aurait voulut s'endormir ici maintenant. Mais ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait Quatre à sortir d'affaire et ensuite il devait prévenir les autres de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se releva. Il chancela un peu sur ses pieds et manqua tomber. 

Shinny passa devant. Elle savait où trouver un coin tranquille. Duo la suivit trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il manquait tomber à chaque petite dune. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. Il tentait de rester éveiller mais le stress de la mission, le peu de sommeil que Wufei lui avait accordé et la perte de son sang ne l'aidait pas. Il continua à suivre Sinny à demi-conscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Duo se demanda si finalement, il ne s'était pas endormit. 

Devant lui un lac rempli d'eau qui semblait rafraîchissant scintillait sous le soleil. Des arbres verdoyants entouraient le point d'eau. Il se trouvait dans une oasis et un rocher émergeait de la mer de sable. Il devait être creuser car il y avait une entrée au centre. Il mourait d'envie de plonger dans l'eau mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de Quatre. Il entra dans la grotte fraîche derrière Shinny. La caverne semblait vide à première vue. Shinny avait du y faire son dortoir le temps qu'il se trouve en égypte. Il s'accroupit devant Shinny et lui enleva Quatre du dos. Une fois débarrasser de ce poids, elle s'ébroua pour remettre en place la fourrure que le blond lui avait ébouriffée. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Duo s'occupa de Quatre. Il l'allongea le mieux possible. La balle avait traversé la jambe heureusement. Il n'aura pas à la retirer. Il enleva sa chemise noire et la déchira pour se servire du morceau comme garrot à sa cuisse. Quatre bougea un peu dans son sommeil. L'américain posa une de ses main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait rien sur lui pour calmer la fièvre de son ami. 

Il finit par trouver une solution. Il commença lui enlever ses affaires jusqu'à ne lui laisser que son caleçon. Puis il fit pareil sur lui. Quand il eut finit, il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'au lac. Il descendit lentement dans l'eau. Il espérait que l'eau fraîche ferait baisser la fièvre de son ami. Il attendit quelques minutes puis reposa sa main sur son front. Il était moins chaud. Il remonta et se força pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il le déposa sur sa chemise et lui mit celle qu'il portait tout à l'heure sur le corps. Il retourna au lac et s'installa contre le bord comme à l'intérieur d'une piscine. Il se laissa aller à la caresse du vent et des ondes ainsi qu'à la chaleur du soleil. 

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques instant et la pleine lune se montrait sous son plus beau jour, quand il finit par s'endormir pouvant enfin se laisser aller au repos. Shinny le rejoignit dans l'eau et se colla à lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid et le désert était connu pour ses nuits glacées. 

§§§

Son ami était là. Sous ses rayons, il dormait. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Dans les moments les plus sombres, elle lui éclairait le chemin. Cette nuit elle le voyait dans le lac. Sa peau blanche devenue presque argentée sous ses rayons. Ses cheveux étaler autour de lui formaient une auréole brun-argent. Sur son visage tranquille un sourire paisible lui était adressé semblait-il. Elle éclaira un peu plus la scène voulant observer son ami. L'eau devint limpide sous ses rayons. Laissant apercevoir une taille svelte. Des jambes minces et galbées. Un torse finement musclé qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Le ventre plat était cacher par la panthère mais elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle diminua sa lumière pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

§§§

Quand Duo se réveilla, il se demanda tout d'abord ce qu'il faisait dans la flotte avec une chose noire collée contre lui. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit. Il essaya de bouger, mais la peluche noire qui était scotché à lui, semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Il la réveilla le plus doucement possible. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire bouffer par Shinny simplement parce qu'elle avait le réveil mauvais. Après quelques tentatives, il réussit enfin à la réveiller. Il tenta de sortir de l'eau mais le sang qu'il avait perdu n'était pas encore totalement remplacer et il sera en mode tortue pendant quelques jours encore. 

Se fut Shinny qui trouva la solution. Dans l'eau Duo n'avait pas besoins de beaucoup d'énergie pour se déplacer. Elle l'entraîna un peu vers le centre du lac puis dès qu'elle le put, elle se glissa sous lui de telle sorte que Duo finissent à califourchon sur elle. Elle nagea alors vers la rive et remonta avec Duo sur le dos. Ce dernier était plus que content de ne pas avoir à bouger. 

La panthère se dirigea vers la grotte. Duo se sentait bien allonger sur Shinny. Il était en sécurité et au chaud. Se rendant compte du peu d'habit qu'il portait sur lui, il remercia sa chance de se trouver en plein désert. Au moins il n'aurait pas froid, par contre, il devra faire attention au coup soleil. Le chemin n'était pas très long jusqu'à la caverne mais Shinny allait très doucement s'étant rendu compte que la prise de Duo n'était pas très forte et qu'il risquait de tomber à n'importe quel mouvement brusque. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la caverne Duo sentit qu'il aurait tout intérêt à vite trouver l'anti-douleur. Pour son bras qui s'était réveiller autant que pour son intimité. Il vérifia que Quatre se trouvait toujours endormit et si sa fièvre avait baissé. Elle s'était calmé mais n'avait pas totalement disparue. 

Il profita du fait que Quatre était toujours en train de dormir pour se soigner lui-même. Il se demanda si un jour ça blessure créée par Wufei, guérirait. S'il n'y avait pas eut Heero il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Peut-être une loque. Quelqu'un qui pense n'être rien d'autre qu'un objet que l'on peut jeter à tout moment. Quelqu'un qui n'a plus de volonté propre sinon celle de la survie. Quelqu'un pour qui la vie se résume à la douleur. Grâce à Heero il n'était pas devenu cela. Il lui avait fait comprendre après chacun des traitements de Wufei qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour autre chose que son corps. Quelqu'un qui voulait son bonheur. Quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout risquer pour être un instant si court soit-il auprès de lui. Grâce à Heero il avait put rester en partie le joker. 

Quatre l'avait énormément aidé aussi. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait quelques chose. Car après chaque viol tout recommençait. Les même doute. La même honte. La même impression d'être sale jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Grâce à l'arabe, il avait su que l'on pouvait rechercher sa compagnie sans rien vouloir d'autre de lui. Car un viol détruit tout ce que l'on a été avant. Après on change pour ne jamais redevenir le même. Cela personne ne peut rien y faire. Tout ce que l'on peut faire ces faire reprendre confiance à la personne. Quatre et Heero avait fait ça pour lui. Il ne les en aimait que plus.

Il avait finit de se soigner et Quatre ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Il demanda à Shinny de le surveiller le temps, qu'il aille chercher les fruits qui pendaient aux branches des dattiers, qu'il avait put voir. Il mettrait un moment vu qu'il ne pouvait marcher très vite sous peine d'être très fatigué. Il se dirigea donc avec lenteur vers les dattes. 

Il en avait déjà récupéré une bonne ration quand il entendit un cri. Quatre c'était réveillé. Il retourna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la grotte. Avant même d'y arriver, il se mit à paniquer. Shinny avait dut être la cause de sa frayeur. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Quatre allait-il lui dire d'abandonner la panthère ? Que pourrait-il bien répondre à toutes ces questions? 

Il arriva à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses amis. Shinny se tenait assise sur ses deux pattes arrière devant un Quatre terrorisé plus blanc que neige. Il se dirigea droit vers l'arabe et s'assit à coter de lui. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

-Du…Du…Duo…La…La panthère…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

-Mais…Que…Comment…

-Quatre. Quand je suis rentrer après mon passage dans la jungle, c'est toi qui m'as soigné. Tu as dut remarquer à quel point j'étais blessé.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais put tenir seul dans la jungle pendant une semaine avec une balle dans la jambe et une autre dans les côtes ?

Quatre fit signe que non.

-J'ai rencontré Shinny à mon réveil. Elle m'observait. On c'est regarder les yeux dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression de me voir moi en version animale. C'était comme si j'avais plongé dans son cœur. Que j'avais vu son âme ! Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a léché la blessure que j'avais sur le front. Sur le coup j'ai hurlé de douleur. Le moindre contacte dessus me faisait un mal incroyable. Elle s'est reculé et a baissé la tête comme prise en faute. J'ai regretté mon cri, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour la consoler. Puis, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais si sensible à sa réaction. Je me suis rendu compte que mon cœur se sentait complet. Bien sur, il l'avait déjà été avant, mais c'est comme si quelques chose si était ajouter. Quelques chose qui mettait devenu essentiel. Je suis venu jusqu'à la planque allongée sur son dos. Sans elle, je serai probablement mort dans cette jungle.

Quatre avait repris des couleurs durant le récit. Son empathie lui faisait comprendre toute la confiance que Duo avait envers la panthère. Il en avait toujours un peu peur mais il n'était plus terrorisé. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas présenté ?

Duo baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait peur. Peur de la réaction des autres.  Shinny sentant que son ami avait besoins de réconfort s'approcha de lui. Elle se serra contre Duo. Quatre fut surpris par ce geste mais ne dit rien. L'américain entoura la taille de la panthère avec ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Il aimait être comme ça. Il repensa à la question. Il devait répondre à Quatre.

-Que crois-tu que les autres en aurais pensé ? Wufei aurait sûrement dit qu'une panthère n'avait pas sa place parmi nous. Trowa lui aurait parlé de la férocité que pourrait avoir Shinny à n'importe qu'elle instant si elle décidait de me laisser tomber. Et Heero…Heero aurait dit que pour que Oz repère n'importe lequel de nos déplacements, il n'y avait rien tel que de transporter avec nous un animal plutôt inhabituel.

-Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

Duo ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure noir. Quatre soupira.

-Duo ! Trowa, je peux très bien le convaincre et ça tu le sais. Heero ne voudra jamais te faire mal et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne peux plus te passer de Shinny. Quand à Wufei, il serait bien obliger de suivre la majorité.

-Je ne …

-TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI ! ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Duo releva le visage, choqué. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mettre Quatre en colère. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. S'il le perdait, il ne vaudrait plus rien. Wufei aurait raison. Mais ces yeux exprimait tellement de haine qu'il ne pouvait douter de sa colère. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te mettes tellement en colère ?

-SI TU M'ECOUTAIS, JE NE SERAIS PAS EN COLERE !

-Mais Quatre…

-ET VOILA, TU RECOMMENCES ! TU NE SAIS DONC QUE GEINDRE ?

Duo ne pouvait plus parler. Il le savait maintenant. Il n'était rien. Si Quatre lui avait dit toutes ses paroles réconfortantes, c'était juste pour s'amuser avec lui. Il se serra un peu plus contre la panthère cachant son visage dans la fourrure. Il pouvait entendre Shinny grogner contre cet inconnu qui lui faisait du mal. Il sentait les larmes lui venir à nouveau. Les yeux de Quatre reprenait peu à peu leur expression normale.

-Duo ! Je…Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Duo n'écoutait pas. Quatre s'amusait encore avec lui. Il en était sur. Le blond ne savait pas comment il avait put lui dire ça. D'un seul coup il s'était sentit éclipser pour laisser son corps à autre chose. Cette chose était heureusement partit, mais elle avait eut le temps de faire des dégâts.

-Duo je te jure, je ne voulais pas. C'est…Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! Duo !

L'américain releva la tête. Le blond semblait sincère et ses yeux étaient remplis de remord. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Puis ce qu'il avait lut sur l'écran lui revint à l'esprit. Il savait que Quatre ne comprendrait pas sa question, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Quatre ! Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps pour me rejoindre ?

-Que…De quoi ?

Le visage de Quatre exprimait l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi Duo lui demandait ça ? 

-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard pour me rejoindre ?

-Mais j'étais à l'heure !

-Tu avais onze minutes de retard Quatre !

-Mais ça n'est pas possible, j'ai fait exactement comme sur le plan !

-Quatre… Quatre !

L'arabe c'était soudain lever pour se diriger vers lui. Il marchait comme s'il n'avait rien à la jambe. Il releva Duo en le soulevant par son col de prêtre et le colla contre un mur. Shinny était sur le point d'attaquer mais Duo lui indiqua que non. Quatre recommença à lui hurler dessus.

-COMMENT PEUX-TU INSINUER QUE…

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure.

-…JE PUISSE ETRE EN RETARD…

Un autre coup de poing atteignit la joue de Duo.

-…DANS UNE MISSION !

Il finit son discours par en envoyant un grand coup de genou dans le ventre de Duo. Celui-ci déjà faible s'écroula à terre. Ça faisait mal. Savoir que son meilleur ami le frappait lui faisait encore plus mal que les coups en eux-même. Sa respiration se faisait difficile et sifflante. Du sang coulait de sa bouche[j'ai décider de le faire crever au quoi O.o]. Shinny se plaça devant lui et se mit à cracher[ si je me souviens bien c l'équivalent félin du grognement ^^°] sur Quatre. Aucun doute que s'il tentait d'approcher son ami, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Si elle ne l'avait pas encore tué, c'est tout simplement parce que Duo lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Mais que le blond s'approche encore une fois et elle lui fera comprendre sa douleur. 

Soudain Quatre s'écroula. Comme si sa jambe, venait de rappeler qu'elle avait été transpercée par une balle. Il le releva le visage pour voir une ranger de croc bien tailler. Il s'était écroulé en avant et se tenait juste devant Shinny. Elle ne l'avait pas attaqué à cause de son étrange réaction. 

L'arabe tenta de se rassoire. Il remarqua l'américain allonger sur le sol.  C'était à cause de lui. C'était à cause de lui si Duo allait mal. 

-Duo excuse-moi…Je…Je ne voulais pas. Je…Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Ne…t'inquiète…Pas…Quatre. Je…Sais bien…Que ça n'est pas…Ta faute. 

Sa respiration était difficile. Il espérait que les autres viendraient bientôt le rejoindre. Puis se fut le noir. Quatre observa Duo tomber dans l'inconscience. Il sombra quelques minutes plus tard. Shinny se dirigea vers l'entrer de la grotte. Elle s'assit tel une statue et garda l'entrer.

A suivre…

Mail please *chibi eyes*

J'ai enfin finit se chap ^^ il est 4h 25 et je crois que je vais bientot aller pioncer moi ^^° Shinny tu sera sympa tu me laches avec cette idée -_-° ca fait deux jours qu'elle me gavent et m'envopie les images d'une fic -_-° je veux pas dire mais c'est très déconcentrant quand on essaye d'écrire un chap qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'idée -_- sans comptez que j'écrirais pas l'idée avant un bon moment -_- cette muse va me tuer. En plus je suis sur qu'elle compte me la mettre en tête jusqu'à se que je commence a l'écrire -_-° franchement si elle pouvait prendre des vacance sa m'arrangerait bien -_- le pire c'est que je lui donne jamais de sucre mais qu'elle est toujours sugar highté, c'est une catastrophe c'te muse -_-° 

Viens de me rendre compte que ma fin était plus que foireuse ^^° désoléééééé

A+


	13. chap13

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, toujours et encore OOC ^^ [pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ^^ ? Heero : tu me ruine mon image -_-° Chtite : pauv chou ^^ ] 1+2+1, 3+4+3 4-3 l'est po compliquer lui -_- 5+2 il va pas lâcher sa proie tout de suite ^^° shounen ai ^^ enin je crois ^^°

Disclamers : Duo l'est a Hee-chan, Hee-chan l'est a Duo, Quatre est a Tro-man et Tro-chou est a kitty-Quat, quant a Wuffy l'est déjà réservé finalement qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? T_T

Note : §§§ : changement de temps de lieu ou de tous ce que vous voulez -_-°

_blabla _: voix des autres quand on est dans le col tard

**Blabla **: l'autre Quatre

Note2 : t'es contente copine Shin ^^ j'ai tenu ma promesse ^^

Note3 : l'est space ce chap ^^° je préviens d'avance ^^

Note3 : merci a Kali et Lolo *si g bien compris c son pseudo* pour leur mail ^^

Lien unique

Chapitre 13

Il se réveille lentement. Il n'arrive pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. 

_-Duo tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. _

Où est-il ? Et à qui appartiens cette voix ? Il lui semble qu'il aime l'entendre.

_-Duo je t'aime reviens._

De quoi parle-t-il ? Il entend des sons mais ne comprend pas. Que lui dit-il ? Il voudrait tellement savoir. 

_-Duo, pourquoi ne te réveille-tu pas ?_

Se réveiller ? C'est si dur. Mais cette voix qui l'appelle. Elle lui donne envie de revenir.

_-Duo je t'en supplie reviens. _

Qu'elle est cette douce chaleur sur sa poitrine ? Elle lui fait du bien. Il faut qu'il se réveille.

_-Monsieur, il faut y aller._

_-Je veux rester._

Les yeux. Les ouvrirent. 

_-Monsieur !_

_-Regardez ! Il ouvre les yeux !_

Ça y est. Il s'est réveillé. Tout d'abord la lumière. Elle l'agresse. Le blesse. Trop violente. Il referme les yeux. Il entend un bruit. Il rouvre les paupières. Pénombre. Il tente de bouger. Il a mal. Il se sent ankylosé. La voix s'est tue. Il tourne la tête. Un garçon. Deux yeux comme des lacs. Il s'y noie. Il s'y sent bien. Le garçon approche une main. Elle arrive à son visage. Elle lui caresse la joue. Il aime ça. Il se souvient. Il ouvre la bouche. 

-Heero ?

Sa voix lui semblait rauque. 

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Chute ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

Il se laissa bercer par ses paroles et par la caresse sur sa joue. Il s'endort.

§§§

Une voix. Toujours cette voix. Elle apparaissait pour disparaître. Elle ne restait jamais très longtemps. Elle fait des dégâts. Une autre. Plus douce. Plus aimante. Elle l'appelle. 

_-Quatre ouvre les yeux_

Cette voix. Il doit la rejoindre. Il la connaît. Il l'aime. 

**Non il le déteste. **

Elle lui fait du bien. 

**Elle lui fait mal. **

_-Quatre, montre un signe de vie !_

Il vie ? 

**Pas s'il le tue_._**

Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux. 

**Pour repérer la cible. ** 

Ses paupières se soulèvent. Lumière. Trop forte. Lui fait mal. 

**C'est de sa faute. Il faut le tuer. **

Un bruit. Les paupières se relèvent. Pénombre. Il tourne la tête. Un jeune homme. Son visage rassurant. 

**Il est là à cause de lui. **

Deux bras. Il l'entoure. Le serre.

**Il l'étouffe. Il lui fait mal. A MORT.**

**Il le repousse. Le regard luisant de haine. C'est de sa faute. **

Il lui a fait du mal. Il ne voulait pas. Non il ne voulait pas. Le garçon revient. Il lui pardonne. Il le serre à nouveau. Il se rendort. 

§§§

Il le regarde. Le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il observe ce visage qu'il aime. Ces traits fins. Ce visage d'ange. Son ange. Il approche sa main. Caresse encore la peau si douce. Laiteuse. Il descend sa main jusque dans ses cheveux soyeux. Ils sont lâchés. Ils forment une auréole. Une auréole pour un ange. Il enlève sa main. Observe les courbes gracieuses, du corps de l'ange endormi, à travers les draps. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Caresse à nouveau le visage. 

Créature fantastique et pourtant tellement réelle. Si fragile en cet instant et pourtant si forte de la protection de celui qui l'aime. Si déconnecter de se monde, alors qu'elle en fait partit. 

Il pose sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ecoute les battements de son cœur. Se laisse bercer par le mouvement de sa poitrine. S'endors avec le son des battements de cœur de son amour.

§§§

Il attend. Celui qu'il aime dans les bras, il attend. Que les réponses, lui soit donné. Que son ange, se réveille. Que celui-ci, lui explique. L'a-t-il blessé ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il repoussé ? Il ne sait pas. Il resserra Quatre contre lui. Il se laissa aller à la douce chaleur que lui procurait ce corps. Chaleur qui se dirigeait droit vers son cœur. Chaleur qui l'envahissait sans le consumer. Une chaleur pour l'apaiser. Finalement, il relâcha Quatre et le borda. 

Il s'éloigna à regret de la si douce chaleur pour sortir de la pièce. Le couloir était silencieux, malgré quelques cri. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Quatre s'était réveillé. Bonne nouvelle. Son comportement était étrange. Mauvaise nouvelle. Il était devenu violent. Très mauvaise nouvelle. Il devait rentrer à la planque et réfléchir à ses nouvelles données. 

Il prit la voiture et roula jusqu'à la planque. Il se demanda un instant si la panthère c'était décidé à dévorer Wufei ou si elle attendait pour le prendre comme encas. Il chassa très vite cette pensé. Les félins ne tuaient pas pour tuer. Seulement pour se protéger ou pour se nourrir. Et aussi pour protéger sa progéniture ou son compagnon. A partir de là on pouvait douter que le chinois soit encore de se monde. Wufei avait forcé Duo à faire des choses bien plus que répugnantes. Duo était peut-être l'ami de la panthère. Si c'était le cas beaucoup de question trouvait leur réponse. 

Il sortit de la voiture et entra dans la planque. La panthère le regarda. Elle était allongé de tout son long à coter de la porte. Il l'observa un moment. Comme cherchant des réponses, dans son regard ambré. Mais la panthère se contenta de le regarder fixement. Il détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas peur de la panthère. Il ne lui avait rien fait et il ne la menaçait pas. 

Il se sentait soudain fatiguer. Il avait passé des nuits à veiller Quatre. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait « bien », il lui fallait du repos. Il fallait qu'il remette ses idées en place. 

Il monta dans sa chambre. Elle lui paraissait vide maintenant. Si vide qu'il avait du mal à y dormir. Il prit sa douche et s'allongea. Il mit du temps s'endormir repensant à la dernière mission qu'il avait eut à cinq. Cette mission où tout avait basculé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. 

§§§

Il court. Des coups de feu derrière. Il court toujours. Une balle à l'épaule. Encore et toujours courir. Une nouvelle salve de balles. Il se retourne et tire. Il court à nouveau. Plus de coup de feu. Le sang coule. Il court. Un tournant. Il prend le virage. Il s'arrête. Il est cerné. On le menotte. On le jette dans une cellule. La porte se referme. Il est épuisé. Il s'endort.  

§§§

Un médecin. Il rentre dans la chambre. A l'intérieur deux hommes. L'un est réveiller. Il est allongée. Il caresse les cheveux de l'autre qui est endormi. Tendrement. Il lève la tête vers celui qui vient d'entrer. Le médecin s'avance. Duo réveille le garçon endormi. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Il sourit. Ça n'était pas un rêve. Son ange c'est réveiller. Il laissa des larmes de joie couler sur son visage [pourkoi je les fait toujours chialer T_T]. Le médecin arrive à leur niveau.

-Vous avez l'air en forme.

-Je suis pas censé l'être ?

-Par après ce qui vous est arriver.

-Heeeuuu…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver ?

-Vous étiez dans le coma.

Le châtain le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Coma ? Comment avait-il put tomber dans le coma ? Combien de temps ? La guerre était-elle finit ? Il décida de demander quelques précision sur ce qui c'était passer durant son « sommeil prolonger ».

-Je suis rester longtemps endormit ?

-Environ un mois.

Alors qu'il digérait l'information, il lui vint à l'esprit une constatation effroyable. 

-JE VEUX SORTIR ! J'AIME PAS LES HOPITAUX !

-Duo calme-toi !

-NAN ! Je veux sortir d'ici.

-Désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en aller avant une semaine minimum.

-Pas question je sors aujourd'hui ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur que lui causaient ses articulations ankyloser. Il s'élança vers la porte … Et s'étala à terre. Durant un mois tout ce muscle n'avait pas servi et désormais, il se trouvait atrophier. Le médecin et Heero l'aidèrent à se remettre au lit pendant que Duo pestait contre les hôpitaux. 

-Vous devrez d'abord passez à la rééducation avant de pouvoir marcher comme avant. 

-Je veux pas rester làààààààà !

-Duo si tu obéis, je viendrais te voir tous les jours.

-Tu le feras de toute façon alors…

Heero rougit, pris en faute. Effectivement quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il viendra le voir. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher alors que celui-ci se trouvait dans les bras de Wufei, alors ça n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se retenir. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose ou il savait que l'américain pourrait s'enfuir. Même en rampant si nécessaire. 

-Mais je pourrais très bien venir pour taper mon rapport.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

Duo avait pris son visage de petit enfant tout choupi-kawai auquel on ne peut rien refuser sinon on se sentirait très, très coupable. Heero fit mine de réfléchir, puis fit la moue.

-Hee-chaaaaaannn ! Tu ne ferais pas ça hein ?

-Ça dépend. Tu promets d'être sage ?

-Mais Hee-chaaannn !!!!

-Je vais chercher mon portable. 

-Hee-chaaaaaaan !!!!!!!

-J'en ai pour deux secondes.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Promis, je ne m'enfuirais pas.

-C'est bien.

-Gnagnagna !

Heero souris devant le comportement infantile du pilote 02. Le médecin était sur le point d'aller demander une analyse psychiatrique. Mais le comportement du non malade le rassura sur le faite que tout était normal. Enfin normale…Que le malade agissait comme à l'habitude. 

Finalement il allait peut-être le lui faire passer cet examen. Mais quand son ami ne sera plus là. Il n'était pas sur qu'il prendrait bien la chose. De plus il semblait être plus qu'un ami puisqu'il s'était approcher de son patient et que désormais il se trouvait assis sur le lit avec Duo qui se reposait sur lui. Non il ne le prendrait pas bien. Il sortit laissant les pilotes seuls en toute intimité. 

§§§

Une salle. Blanche. Stérile. Une table en fer. Un jeune homme allongé sur le ventre. Il dort. Des hommes en blouse blanche autour de lui. Des instruments métalliques tranchant. Une incision dans la nuque. Un objet comme une puce que l'on retire. Un ordinateur au fond de la salle. La puce qui rentre dans un compartiment. L'écran qui s'allume. Une série de chiffres qui s'affiche. Un homme tape sur le clavier. Certains chiffres change. Il sauvegarde. Il retire la puce. L'écran s'éteint. La puce est replacée dans la nuque. Un rayon laser de faible puissance referme la peau sans cicatrice. Le jeune homme est emmener dans une cellule.

§§§

Quatre se réveilla lentement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Trowa n'était plus là. Il avait du partir durant son sommeil. Il espérait qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas voulut le repousser. **Bien sur que si qu'il avait voulut le repousser. **

Il espérait pouvoir lui expliquer son comportement. ** Il ne l'aime pas c'est tout. **

Lui expliquer  qu'il se sentait bizarre depuis la mission. ** Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. **

Qu'il ne contrôlait plus, tous ses gestes. **Il se sentait enfin libre. ** 

Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il sentait ses barrières tomber les une après les autres. Il sentait la souffrance qui émanait de la chambre voisine. Puis d'une autre plus loin. Et d'encore une autre. 

Il sentait la souffrance d'une infirmière au cœur brisé. **Elle devait le mériter. **

Le désespoir des malades aux membres paralyser. **Se sont maintenant des faibles simples à tuer. **

La peur des patients atteints de trisomies. **Des idiots faciles à manipuler. **

La douleur d'un arrivant aux urgences. **Bientôt se seront ses victimes qui arriveront.**

La terreur du bébé qui naissait deux étages plus bas. **Il a raison d'avoir peur car il va connaître sont règne de terreur. **

Il ne contrôlait plus son empathie. Toutes les émotions douloureuses venaient à lui pour le frapper de plein fouet. ** Bientôt se sera lui qui les amènera chez les autres.**

Toutes les émotions douces le fuyaient. **Elles ne sont que des faiblesses. **

Et cette voix qui lui vrillait le cerveau. **Elle lui montre qui il est. **

Il veut qu'elle parte. **On ne peut faire partir sa vraie nature. **

Il ne veut plus l'entendre. **Elle sera toujours là. **

Il a besoins d'aide. ** Seule les faibles ont besoins d'aide. **

Il veut que l'on vienne l'aider. **Il n'en a pas besoins.**

Un cri déchira le silence relatif de l'hôpital.

§§§

Il se réveille. Il sent une douleur dans son cou. Il l'oubli en voyant la porte ouverte. Il sort. Aucun garde. Il avance dans le couloir. Toujours personne. Il décide de continuer sa mission malgré tout. Il va dans la salle de contrôle. Il commence le piratage. L'écran lui montre une étrange scène. Il est hypnotiser par l'image. Il oublie ce qu'il a fait durant les précédentes heures. Il finit sa mission et repart. Il sent une petite douleur dans sa nuque. Comme si un insecte, l'avait piqué. Plus de douleur. Une sensation étrange de puissance. De contrôle. Il rentre à la planque.

A suivre…

Review syouplait *chibi eyes*

Ô miracle. L'est que 15h10 ^^ mais faut dire aussi que j'ai sécher longtemps sur ce chap -_- je crois que j'ai mis une semaine a l'écrire au rythme de un paragraphe par heure -_-° sauf au début ^^ en fait j'ai commencer plutôt vite pis d'un coup Shinny ma lâchement abandonner *regard en coin a sa muse* traîtresse è_é 

Je crois qu'il n'est pas toujours clair se chap ^^° gomeeennnn j'ai fait ce que g put ^^° j'espère que je mettrais oins de temps a écrire les prochains chap pasque si je me met a écrire un chap ou un one-shote par semaine je v me engueuler ^^° pis vais avoir un embouteillage au niveau des fic ^^° j'en est déjà pas mal a écrire alors si en plus je me met a flemmarder je vais jamais y arriver T_T 

Ma fin est plus que foireuse je trouve. J'arrive plus à finir un chap correctement maintenant 

J'espère que ça vous a plut A+ ^^


	14. chap14

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, toujours et encore OOC ^^ [pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ^^ ? Heero : tu me ruine mon image -_-° Chtite : pauv chou ^^ ] 1+2+1, 3+4+3 4-3 l'est po compliquer lui -_- 5+2 il va pas lâcher sa proie tout de suite ^^° shounen ai ^^ enfin je crois ^^°

Muse : Pour cette fic c Shinny c qu'elle y tien a ça fic la bestiole *s'écarte et évite la morsure* p 

Disclamers : Duo l'est a Hee-chan, Hee-chan l'est a Duo, Quatre est a Tro-man et Tro-chou est a kitty-Quat, quant a Wuffy l'est déjà réservé finalement qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? T_T

Note : §§§ : changement de temps de lieu ou de tous se que vous voulez -_-°

**Blabla **: l'autre Quatre, pas de changement de ton quand il parle

Note2 : impossible de vriller g trop fait avant T_T je n'ai aucune idée de se que sera la suite temps que je l'aurait po écrit T_T

Note3 : j'ai un peu délirer en cours de fic faite po attention ^^° finalement les muse on réussit leur coup ^^° suis devenu complètment chtarbe *encore plus que d'habitude* en plein milieu de la fic g craquer vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi il faut se méfiez de moi quand je délire -_- celle qui ont déjà subit savent a quel point je peux faire peur

Lien unique

Chapitre 14

La panthère se releva sur ses quatre pattes alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle sentait le danger émaner de la personne qui entrait. Elle se mit à cracher [le truc que font les chats pour prévenir qu'ils vont mordre] et sortit ses griffes. La panthère s'apprêta à bondir sur le nouvel arrivant. Ses membres tendus le plus possible. La personne fit un pas dans la pièce. Shinny attendit qu'elle soit entièrement entrée. Dès que l'homme fut dans la salle, la panthère lui sauta dessus. L'adolescent eu juste le temps de s'écarter. Shinny fit demi-tour juste après avoir atterrit et s'apprêta à attaquer à nouveau quand elle vit le canon d'un revolver pointé sur elle. Cela la dissuada de recommencer. Sa patte et son épaule se souvenaient encore de la douleur quand la balle était rentrer dans la chair manquant de peu un tendon. Le jeune homme siffla entre ses dents.

-Tu bouges une griffe et jamais plus tu ne pourras chasser.

La panthère grogna sourdement. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Il avait une aura qui lui déplaisait et son instinct lui criait au danger à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Finalement elle rentra lentement les griffes. Elle détendit ses muscles et alla s'allonger à coter de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux tout en gardant ses sens en éveille. Tant que l'autre sera là, elle ne pourra avoir le sommeil tranquille.

§§§

-Mais voyons laissez-moi ! Je connais mon métier !

-Non !! Veux pooooo !!!!!!

-Arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer !

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas !

-Sois vous vous laissez faire gentiment sois j'appelle de l'aide !

-J'en étais sur ! À l'aide !!!!!

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une infirmière essayait de rattraper son patient pour lui faire sa piqûre. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui glisser entre les pattes. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait commencé la rééducation et pourtant il était plus agile qu'un gymnaste au meilleur de sa forme. Elle abandonna et se dirigea vers le premier combiné pour appeler de l'aide. À peine avait-elle décroché le combiné, qu'une main le reposa brutalement. Elle se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à la personne insensée qui l'avait contré quand elle stoppa. Elle avait sous les yeux, l'adolescent le plus craquant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Deux yeux bleus comme le ciel sur un visage aux traits fins couronné par une chevelure indisciplinée. Un corps athlétique aux muscles finement développés à peine caché sous une chemise entre-ouverte et un pantalon moulant. 

Elle se demanda si elle rêvait ou si elle fantasmait [y a une différence ^^ si si je vous jure ^^ ]. Puis finalement décida que dans un fantasme il aurait été un peu plus âgé et dans un rêve il lui aurait sauté au cou. L'infirmière décida de lui demander la raison de son comportement vis-à-vis du malheur téléphone écrabouillé sur le mur. 

-Cherchez-vous quelques chose ?

-Hn. Mon … Ami Mrs Maxwell. 

-Oooh. 

Elle avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme si séduisant puisse être l'ami de cette peste dont elle s'occupait. [fera p't'être exploser l'hôpital rien que pour qu'elle clamse ^^°] 

-Peut-être arriverez-vous à le raisonner alors !

-Hn ?

-Votre…Ami, refuse de se laisser soigner.

-Vous avez tenté de lui faire une piqûre. 

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir subit son caractère.

Tant pis si elle gâchait ses chances, si jamais elle en avait eu, avec ce beau gosse. Le monstre dont elle devait s'occuper lui tapait trop sur les nerfs. 

-Je m'en occupe.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser!

-Vous préférez le faire ?

-Je viens quand même.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami accompagné par une infirmière qui tentait désespérément de suivre l'allure. Elle se demanda comment il allait bien réussire à lui faire sa piqûre. 

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre de Duo. Lorsque que Heero poussa la porte, un cri se fit entendre.

-Peu m'importe combien vous êtes, je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Heero sourit. On aurait dit que Duo allait affronter des armées de ozzies au ton de sa voix. Le Japonais rentra et quand la forme brune eut fini de l'identifier, il se retrouva avec un adolescent reconverti en chat câlin sur le dos. 

-Heero, elle a voulut me tuer la vilaine sorcière !

-Duo !

-Je te jure ! Elle avait une seringue prête à tirer !

-Duo ! Tu avais promis !

-Me suis pas enfuiiiiit ! Pis la dame elle est méchante !

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

Sous le regard chibi eyes highté [je sais sa se dit po ^^°] de Duo et celui ahuri de l'infirmière, Heero décrocha l'Américain de son cou et le déposa sur le lit. Il prit la seringue des mains de la jeune femme paralysée puis revint vers Duo. Ce dernier descendit du lit et s'éloigna le plus possible du Japonais.

-Toi aussi tu veux me tuer ! 

-Duo vient là et laisse-toi faire !

-Naaaaaaaann ! T'es méchant toi aussi !

-Duo tout ce que tu veux mais reviens ici et laisse toi faire.

Le natté parut réfléchir quelques instant. Le chaton en manque de câlin revint vitesse grand V. 

-Je veux un câlin alors ^-^ !

Gros soupir de Heero et yeux en soucoupe pour l'infirmière. 

-C'est bon ! Tu viens maintenant ?

-J'arrive !

Duo se dépêcha de reprendre place sur le lit. Heero s'approcha et lui fit sa piqûre sous le regard toujours ébahi de la jeune femme. Une fois fait, le koneko-man [Koneko = Chaton] tandis les bras en attente de sa récompense. Heero ne se fit pas prier pour la lui donner. Ils se retrouvèrent enlacé toujours sous le regard étonné [vais finir par plus avoir de synonyme moi -_-°] de l'infirmière. 

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne comptaient pas se lâcher avant un moment, elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle alla à l'accueil commander [sais po si  c comme ça qu'on dit] un examen psychiatrique pour Mrs Maxwell. Laissez de telles personnes en liberté pourrait être dangereux [si elle savait a quel point ^^°].

§§§

Dans la chambre où était gardé Quatre, Trowa veillait. Il n'avait plus revu de crise depuis la dernière fois. Il avait seulement noté des pertes de mémoire de temps en temps chez son petit ami. Mais toujours quand il n'était pas là. Quatre se réveilla lentement. Il avait tout de l'ange à ce moment là. Cela rappela à nouveau à Trowa pourquoi il l'aimait tant. L'Arabe ouvrit les yeux et accrocha le regard de l'ex-mercenaire. Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant de bonheur. Rien ne lui plaisant tant, que de voir son amour près de lui en se réveillant. 

-Quelques chose de prévu ce matin ?

-Rééducation.

-Mais je suis totalement remis !

-Ça n'est pas moi qui décide.

-La barbe !

Trowa haussa un sourcil. C'était rare que l'empathe face de tels commentaires. D'autant plus si tôt après son réveil.

-Quelques chose ne va pas ?

-Quand est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici ?

-Pas avant une semaine minimum.

Quatre poussas un soupir à faire tourner les moulins. Trowa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui tenir la main. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections. L'Arabe apprécia néanmoins le geste. 

-C'est dans combien de temps ?

-Deux heures.

-Alors je vais dormir encore un peu.

§§§

-Pourquoi ne pas y avoir intégré un émetteur ?

-Nous n'aurions pas put mettre le programme de mémoire flash [c po comment l'appeler -_- c quand Wuffy  ou Quatre perdent la mémoire sur commande] dans un programme émetteur.

-Admettons ! Sinon, quand est-ce que la prochaine visite devra être faite ? 

-Dans une semaine.

-Le délai est court.

-Plus long son efficacité n'aurait pas été assurée.

-Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ?

-Pour l'instant nous préférons d'abord connaître les résultats de l'expérience sur le second.

-Mh ! 

Le brun se mit à tourner dans la pièce. Il était stressé et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il aurait voulut que tout ça se passe bien plus vite. Il était patient habituellement mais là il était à bout. Le scientifique toujours sur le pas de la porte attendait une autre question de son interlocuteur.

-Dans combien de temps aurez-vous les résultats ?

-Un mois voir deux pour être sur.

-Qu'elle effet seront ceux de la nouvelle puce ?

-Les mêmes que les deux premières avec plus de puissance.

-Cela n'est-il pas dangereux ?

-Il ne devrait pas mourir. En quoi cela vous inquiète-il ?

-S'il venait à mourir brusquement ils se poseront des questions. Et un seul ne me suffit pas.

-Je vois. 

Le brun sembla réfléchir. 

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin des résultats des tests ?

-Se serait plus sûr !

-Oubliez la sûreté. Pouvez-vous intégrer la nouvelle aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors allez-y. 

-Monsieur si je puis me permettre. Je préférerais intégrer la nouvelle puce à la personne prévue au départ.

-Oui oui ! Allez-y !

Le brun s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il aurait préféré que la puce soit intégrée à Lui mais le risque était grand. Il le ferait après. Il aurait enfin sa vengeance.

§§§

-Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! 

-Laissez-vous faire ! C'est juste un test, cela ne vous fera rien !

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit !

Dans une chambre d'hôpital [je me répète po un peu là ? -_-°] Un adolescent se débattait entre les mains de deux hommes à la ressemblance avec le gorille plus que frappante. Il était sur le point de réussir à s'échapper quand une troisième armoire à glace fit son apparition et aida les deux autres. Malgré cela ils sentirent qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher. Le médecin s'approcha de l'adolescent une seringue en main.

-Vous m'obliger à utiliser la manière forte.

Il lui injecta le produit. Quelques minutes après le garçon s'effondrait dans les bras des infirmiers un appelle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Heero !

§§§

-Alors ?

-En cours d'opération. Elle devrait être implantée dans quelques secondes. 

-Revenez me voir quand se sera finit.

-Bien.

Il congédia le scientifique d'un geste. Il voulait sa vengeance et il l'aurait. Il ferait payer à ce gamin ce qu'il lui avait fait. Même si pour ça il devait y laisser la vie le gamin payera. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à utiliser cette technologie contre les pilotes. Mais pour lui rien ne comptait plus que sa vengeance [il partit d'un rire hystérique naaaaan v po vous faire le coup quand même -__^]. 

§§§

Un plafond. Blanc. Il n'aimait pas cette couleur. Elle le découvrait aux yeux de tous. L'empêchait de se cacher. L'obligeait à se montrer. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il fuie cette dangereuse blancheur. Il tenta de bouger mais quelque chose sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Il releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'entravait. Il put discerner des cheveux en bataille. Heero avait dut le veiller et il s'était endormi sur lui. Il approcha la main du visage de son amant. 

-Heero ?

Le Japonais se réveilla. Il posa sur lui un regard endormi. Une de ses joues gardait la marque du drap. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux lui donnaient un air kawai. Duo lui fit un sourire tendre. Sourire qui lui fut rendu. Puis ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire.

-Hee-chan ! Quand suis-je revenu ?

-Tu n'es jamais sortit de ta chambre.

-Mais pourtant je me rappelle…

-Duo ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas tenter de t'échapper !

-Mais je ne me suis pas échappé ! C'est les médecins ! Ils voulaient me faire passer des tests. Ils pensaient que je n'avais pas toute ma tête.

-Cela prouve qu'ils ont bon sens.

-Heero t'es méchant !

Le Japonais fut surpris par l'éclat de voix. Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent et Duo savait toujours quand il le faisait. Pourtant là, il l'avait blessé. Il prit Duo dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'Américain avait agi ainsi mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il regrettait ses paroles. Il comprit qu'il avait réussit quand une tête s'appuya sur son épaule. Duo lui expliquera pourquoi cet éclat de voix plus tard.

§§§

-L'opération est un succès monsieur. 

-Prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez les résultats des deux autres.

-Bien.

A suivre

J'ai eut du mal pour ce chap c le moins qu'on puisse dire -_-° Le pire c que je continue de vriller -_- j'avais qu'une vague idée de la suite et j'arrive a vriller -_-0 non franchement je crois que je fais fort. Ce chap est un peu plus court que les autres je crois désoléééééé mais sa ira mieux pour le suivant. Pouvait po les sortir du coma puis leur faire faire une mission juste après quand même ^^° bon va falloir que je me mette a la séquelle maintenant mais avant, g une autre guimauve a écrire -_- devinez qui vient me pourrire les idée avec ses guimauve ? Keimei gagné -_- je me débarrasse de la guimauve et je m'occupe de la séquelle promis ^^

A+

Chtite


	15. chap15

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Shinny : …

Chtite koi è_é

Shinny : rien ^^ *c tromper de moment*

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Shinny : toujours po la

Source : GW koi ken veuille mes muse *regard en coin*

Shinny : po encore là ^^

Genre : 1x2, 3x4 torturage psychologique de g-boys, yaoi

Shinny : maintenant ^^

Chtite : maintenant koi ? Oo

Shinny : tu peux rajouter : perdition de lecteur et lectrice paumé ^^

Chtite : tu m'étonne ^^0 vont plus rien comprendre les pauvre ^^0

Shinny : mé c ça kest coool ^^

Chtite : pis ça me permet de laisser du méga suspense ^^

Shinny : donc tout bon sur toute la ligne ^^

Chtite : vip ^^

Disclamer : po a moi T_T sauf Shinny et la première ou le premier qui y touche je le mord è_é

Shinny : ou moi je le mord (B

Note : §§§ changement de tout et n'importe nawouak.

Lien unique

Chapitre 15

Heero entra lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital de Duo.

- Duo ?

- Heee-chaaaaaan !

Heero eut juste le temps de s'adosser à la porte avant que koneko-boy [koneko veut toujours dire chaton] lui saute au cou. Ce-dernier était plus qu'heureux de quiter cet-horrible-hôpital-pire-que-les-prisons-de-OZ-gardé-par-des-missantes-sorcières-et-des-vilains-mages-po-bô-qui-font-que-tenter-de-te-tuer-avec-leur-baguette-magique [=seringue]. 

- On partira plus vite si tu me lâches !

- T'as qu'à marcher en me portant !

- Duo !

- Je pars pô !

Soupire de Heero. Il s'était douté que Duo aurait joué à ce jeu mais n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse. Il changea donc légèrement la position de Duo pour pouvoir le tenir d'une seule main tendis que l'autre portait le sac. Koneko-boy eut la gentillesse d'ouvrire les portes et malgré tout Heero ne détestait pas avoir Duo collé contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés des nouveaux  patients et visiteurs. Les autres connaissant assez bien maintenant, les étranges facéties du couple. 

Avant même d'avoir traversé le couloir, Duo s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir de la nuit trop excitée à l'idée d'enfin sortir de cette prison. 

Heero passa devant l'accueil, lorsque que quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Mrs Yuy ?

Heero se retourna, mécontentant de devoir retarder la livraison de koneko-boy.

- Hn ?

- Vous êtes bien le petit ami de Mrs Maxwell ?

- Hn !

- Je voulais vous prévenir, nous avons fait quelques examens auprès de votre compagnon.

Des examens ? Duo n'aurait donc rien inventé. Heero en fut quelque peu rassuré. Mais il était aussi furieux que l'on ne les pas prévenu même si cela ne se voyait pas.

- Il semblerait que votre ami ne soit pas stable, psychologiquement parlant…

Bien sur, la stabilité mentale des pilotes de gundam est connue dans le monde entier et les colonies. On ne peut rester totalement sain d'esprit lorsque l'on doit combattre et versé le sang à leur âge. On ne peut avec une santé mentale irréprochable quand on fait des massacres dans le but de protéger des colonies qui vous font paria. 

Il avait envie de faire avaler son stéthoscope à ce médecin, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait devant lui deux des adolescents les plus rechercher du moment. 

- … Quand je dis qu'il n'est pas stable, cela est un euphémisme. Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal. Je me devais de vous prévenir… De plus, si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Il lui mit dans une poche du sac, une boite de pilule. Heero fou de rage de ce qu'il avait dit sur son Duo, planta le docteur sur place et se dirigea vers la sortit avec une telle rage dans les yeux que tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin. Il se promit de jeter ces pilules dès la première occasion.

§§§

Dans la planque des pilotes, une panthère noire tournait en rond en attendant celui avec lequel elle s'était liée. Elle n'avait pas put le voir durant son séjour à l'hôpital et il lui tardait donc de pouvoir à nouveau le sentir et se faire câliner [c une panthère je rappelle, ça peut être comparer à un gros chat Shinny : ey Chtite : t'as que dire que t'aime po les câlins tant que t'y est -_- Shinny : ^^0].

Wufei la regardait avec un dégoût clairement affiché. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que les autres aient accepté de la garder. Elle risquait de compromettre leur discrétion et ne servirait pas à grand chose. Shinny comme si elle avait entendu les pensées du Chinois, se tourna vers lui pour grogner. Wufei pointa son flingue sur elle et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. 

Finalement le Chinois baissa son gun, et Shinny se détourna en même temps. Puis la panthère se dit qu'elle pourrait voir Duo plus rapidement, si elle l'attendait vers l'entré de la forêt. Elle sauta donc par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, et courut jusqu'à la lisière des bois.

§§§

- Quatre tu viens ?

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini !

- Quatre !

- Je ne vais quand même pas partir et laissant la chambre de cet état ?

- Le personnel d'entretien s'en occupera. 

- Mais Trowa…

- Pas de mais prend ton sac et on y va ! Duo et Heero doivent nous attendre !

- Je viens !

Quatre poussa un soupir et suivit Trowa son sac sur les épaules. **Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ces ordres.** Il était un maniaque du rangement, il le savait, c'est pour ça qui faisait tout dans les planques. ** Et pour ne pas que les autres voit le sang qui macule ses vêtements. **S'il laissait les autres faire le rangement ou la cuisine à sa place il ne pourrait pas dormir. **Il les tuerait tous un par un. S'en était presque maladif. **** C'est dans sa nature de tuer. Il réussit malgré tout à quitter la chambre et Trowa et lui se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le parking. ****Il lui broiera les os avec une satisfaction non dissimulée quand se sera son heure.**

§§§

Ils roulaient depuis déjà une heure. Heero au volant et Trowa à ses côtés. Quatre et Duo dormaient tous les deux à l'arrière. Le blond n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir non plus. Heero conduisit la Jeep à l'intérieur de la forêt, mais la voiture eut à peine le temps d'y poser deux roues, qu'une masse noire leur sauta dessus. Duo se réveilla alors comme par magie.

- Shinnyyyy !

La panthère se dirigea vers lui et il la gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Puis il passa ses deux bras autour du cou de cette dernière, enfouissant son visage dans la douce fourrure. Shinny lui avait énormément manqué durant sa cure de repos forcé. Elle n'était pas depuis longtemps dans sa vie, et pourtant elle y avait déjà une place importante. Soudain, il se tourna souriant vers Heero.

- Je continue avec Shinny ! On verra qui arrivera en premier !

Il grimpa sur le dos de la panthère et cette dernière sauta à terre. Puis, elle se mit à courir de toute la force de ses pattes allant à la même vitesse que la voiture.

Duo se sentait bien sur la panthère. C'était comme se retrouver dans une bulle de protection. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il pouvait sentir les muscles puissants de Shinny rouler sous sa peau et son cœur battre à une vitesse effrénée. Il se mit à rire sans raison. Il était sortit de l'hôpital, Shinny allait rester à ses coter, et Heero et lui étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait demander plus. Voilà pourquoi il riait. Il était heureux. La guerre était toujours là. Les morts seront toujours présents. Mais tant que l'espoir sera vivant, il leur sera possible d'être heureux pendant de courts instants. 

Ils arrivèrent à la planque et Shinny piqua un sprint final qui la fit gagnante. Duo descendit du dos de la panthère et sauta au cou de Heero.

- Alors c'est qui les meilleurs ?

- Vous deux.

Heero embrassa les lèvres de Duo raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Le natté passa ses bras autour du cou du Japonais et le baiser se prolongea. 

- Dites-le si on vous dérange !

- Tu nous déranges Wufei !

Heero s'était détaché à regret de Duo, serrant celui-ci contre lui dans un geste protecteur alors qu'il le sentait trembler. Le natté ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que le Chinois lui avait fait subir. Ce dernier souri sadiquement en voyant Duo trembler. Il s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Heero resserra encore sa prise.

- Alors on a peur ?

Duo tentait vainement de se calmer et de ne pas montrer qu'il était au bord des larmes à Wufei, mais ces ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir debout. 

- Wufei, je croyais que tu avais une mission ?

- Elle est déjà finie Quatre !

- Il me semble, qu'elle devait durer trois jours ?

- Elle était plus simple que prévu !

- Si tu le dis ! 

Nouveau sourire aussi froid que les autres. Heero se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Duo, lança un regard plus glacial que celui d'un iceberg à Wufei.

- Nous rentrons, attend dehors si ça t'amuse !

§§§

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ou…

- Duo, I run I hide but I never lie, c'est toi qui dit tout le temps ça non ?

Le natté se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Non… Je… J'ai une trouille bleue de… Wufei !

Heero s'approcha lentement de Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras. Wufei n'était pas près d'abandonner l'Américain de sitôt, il l'avait vu tout à l'heure. Même avec la relation officielle de Heero et Duo il continuait de prendre l'Américain pour son objet. Et le châtain en subissait les conséquences.

- Je suis là !

- Mais… Aujourd'hui… Tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher… De…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là Duo ! Maintenant, je me tiendrais sur mes gardes et je te jure que plus jamais il ne te touchera !

- Mer… Merci !

Heero le berça lentement. Wufei avait fait fort en embrassant Duo sous ses yeux tout à l'heure. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et une masse noire se coller au natté. Le Japonais fit un sourire tendre.

- Et puis je ne serais pas le seul à veiller. Ta panthère n'a l'air de t'autoriser à te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Duo ne prononça pas un mot se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure noir tendit que Heero continuait à lui caresser le dos. 

Des coups furent frappé à la porte. 

- SI C'EST TOI WUFEI, TU PEUX FAIRE DEMI-TOUR MAINTENANT !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une tête blonde fit son apparition.

- Ça n'est que moi Heero.

- Quatre ?

- Ça va mieux Duo ?

- Je pète la forme !

- Désolé !

- Non, c'est rien !

- Tu voulais quoi ?

-  Demander à Duo de m'aider à la cuisine !

- J'arrive !!!!

L'Américain sauta du lit et se précipita vers la cuisine, Shinny à ses trousses pour le protéger.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ça le détendra et c'est ce dont il a le plus besoins ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'une panthère de ma connaissance sera ravie de se faire un casse-croûte Chinois si jamais il s'approche de trop près !

-La pauvre ! Elle risque l'indigestion !

Quatre pouffa discrètement et alla rejoindre Duo avant qu'il ne face un plat sorti tout droit de son livre de cuisine perso. La pizza à la guimauve était mal passée la dernière fois.

Heero regarda la porte se refermer, puis se dirigea vers le sac de Duo pour ranger les affaires. S'il ne le faisait pas, Duo garderait tout ça dedans en attendant la prochaine planque. Au cours de son rangement, il tomba sur la boite de pilules. Il alla vers la poubelle mais au dernier moment se retint. Il pouvait toujours les garder qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Il les mit dans son tiroir, prit son laptop et descendit faire une réserve de virus. 

§§§

- Duo, tu me passes le sel ?

- Vi chef !

Le natté lança la salière qui atterrit directement dans la sauce.

- Duooooo !

- Oups ! 

L'Américain pas désolé pour deux sous repartit dans sa contemplation de l'eau en train de bouillir. 

- Ça n'est pas en hypnotisant la casserole que ça cuira plus vite !

- Mais c'est long à attendreeeuuu !

- Je suis sur que tu as une autre faim que ça !

- Wufei que fais-tu là ?

- Mais je venais voir mon Duo, Quatre !

Un grognement fit se retourner le Chinois. Il tomba sur deux perles… Améthyste ? Il se recula lentement. Duo et Quatre semblaient aussi surpris que lui par cette couleur. Ils les avaient bien vus ambre avant non ? La panthère continua à grogner tout en s'approchant vers Wufei.

Soudain Quatre s'effondra en hurlant. Duo s'approcha de lui pour le calmer.

§§§

Bruit de casserole et autres qui s'effondrent.

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Heero lâcha son laptop et se précipita vers la cuisine suivit de Trowa. Ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur les laissèrent sans voix. Tous les plats et placards étaient ouverts ou renversés. Quatre était recroquevillé sur lui-même, des coupures maculant sa peau, et Wufei était en train de le rassurer. Duo lui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, blanc comme un linge collé contre le mur, les yeux exorbités. Trowa se précipita vers Quatre et Heero fit la même chose avec le natté. Wufei abandonna sa place au brun mais resta éloigné de Duo, comme s'il en avait peur. Le Japonais le regarda dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est Duo… Il… Il a soudain… pété les plombs ! Il… Il a sauté sur Quatre et l'a attaqué ! Au départ je n'ai rien fait mais quand j'ai vu Duo prendre un couteau j'ai… J'ai tenté de l'arrêter… Et… Et il m'a fait ça !

Il leva son bras pour montrer une longue coupure qui partait du coude pour s'arrêter au poignet et qui saignait abondamment. Heero se tourna vers Duo qui tremblait entre ses bras.

- C'est… C'est pas moi… J'ai rien fait !

- Si c'est toi !

- Quatre ? Comment… Mais…

- TU AS VU CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?

Le blond d'un geste rageur déchira le reste de sa chemise dévoilant les coupures plus ou moins profondes qui le recouvraient.

- Non, c'est pas moi… J'ai rien fait…

- ALORS POURQUOI LE COUTEAU AVEC LEQUEL TU M'AS FAIT ÇA, EST À TES PIEDS !!

Aux pieds de Duo se trouvaient effectivement deux couteaux. L'un assez petit pour les blessures de Quatre et l'autre grand pour celle de Wufei. Heero le regarda, compatissant. Mais pour Duo, c'était comme s'il passait devant un juge qui allait le condamner à coup sur.

- Duo si tu nous expliques on pourra t'aider !

- MAIS JE N'AIS RIEN FAIT !

Duo s'enfui en courant, les larmes aux yeux, vers sa chambre. Heero et Trowa restèrent perplexe devant la scène. Beaucoup de chose ne concordait pas et d'autre ne s'encastrait que trop bien. Que Duo attaque Quatre était par exemple totalement impossible, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde, mais que l'Américain fasse cela durant une crise de schizophrénie était possible. Mais dans ce cas là, la réaction de l'empathe n'est pas la bonne. Il peut avoir été en colère contre le natté mais il le comprendrait. Pour Wufei il y avait aussi des problèmes de discordance. Qu'il n'est pas réagi tout de suite est compréhensible face à ses réactions en ce moment, mais qu'ensuite il ait tenté de rassurer Quatre et qu'il se soit mis à avoir peur de Duo était totalement irrationnelle. De plus que l'Arabe ne repousse pas Wufei alors qu'il le déteste après ce qu'il a fait au châtain est complètement incompréhensible. 

Il y avait trop de pièces bonnes et mauvaises mélangées, dans ce puzzle de la situation, pour que l'on puisse en tirer quelque chose. 

§§§

- Monsieur !

Le brun le regarda froidement. On venait le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'amuser avec une adolescente. Celle-ci ne portant déjà plus grand-chose sur elle.

- J'avais pourtant demandé à ma garde de ne le laisser entrer personne !

- Sauf s'il s'agissait de la puce !

- Mh ! J'écoute mais j'espère que c'est important !

- Le sujet a fait sa première crise. Il a attaqué ses collègues et a failli en tuer un !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous avons implanté une sorte de mini-caméra qui fonctionne à partir d'onde, cela lui permet de reconstituer une image sans l'avoir sous les yeux [koi ? je cherche je cherche ^^0].

- Intéressant ! Donc il est déjà en train de perdre la confiance de ce coéquipier ?

- Exactement !

- Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas déjà essayé cette caméra ?

- C'est sa première vraie mission. 

- Vous pouvez disposer !

Le scientifique partit sans demander son reste. Le lieutenant eut un sourire effrayant avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils en étaient. Son plan marchait mieux que prévu.

§§§

Duo pleurait la tête enfouie dans le poitrail de Shinny. Que Heero ne le croie pas, lui avait fait un choc. Il avait pensé que le Japonais serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'il lui ferait confiance. C'était peut-être idéaliste, mais c'était tout ce qui le faisait encore vivre. Il se serra encore plus contre la panthère. Cette dernière passa une patte dans le dos de Duo comme pour l'étreindre. Ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que si l'autre ne se ramenait pas bientôt, elle tenterait la nourriture Japonaise.

Un grincement de la porte l'avertit de l'entré de quelqu'un. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Shinny suivit le pilote des yeux. Elle retira sa patte et s'éloigna de Duo alors que ce-dernier lui lançait un regard suppliant. Mais elle se détourna et sortit de la chambre. Le natté qui n'avait pas remarqué l'entré de l'adolescent se sentit abandonné. Puis deux bras lui entourèrent la taille.

- Je suis désolé Duo ! 

- De quoi ? De ne pas me croire ? De ne pas… Avoir confiance en moi ?

- Tu sais que c'est faux seulement… Avoue que tout ça n'était pas en ta faveur !

- Et c'est pour ça que je dois être le coupable ?

- Non ! Calme-toi ! Je te crois ! Si je dois choisir entre ta parole et celle de Wufei ce sera la tienne !

- Merci !

Duo se retourna pour mettre sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amour. Heero l'enserra doucement. 

- Que s'est-il passé selon toi ?

Il sentit Duo trembler. Il le berça lentement. Il allait bientôt devoir apprendre des berceuses si ça continuait.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je… Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même…

Flash-back 

Soudain Quatre s'effondre en hurlant. Duo s'approche de lui pour le calmer. Mais il s'arrête soudain. L'empathe le regarde, haineux. Puis il s'effondre à nouveau. Wufei s'approche discrètement, un couteau dans la main. L'Arabe le prend et s'entaille le corps avec. Pendant ce temps, le Chinois ouvre tous les placards, renverse les plats. Puis prend un couteau à pain et s'ouvre le bras sous le regard horrifié de Duo qui se cale contre le mur, terrorisé. On aurait dit que ses amis s'étaient faits posséder. Puis Quatre envoie balader le couteau de l'autre coter de la pièce aux pieds de Duo et se prend la tête entre les mains en hurlant. Wufei se dépêche d'envoyer lui aussi son couteau à côté de l'Américain et de se pencher sur Quatre dans une attitude rassurante. 

_La porte s'ouvre brutalement et Trowa et Heero entrent._

Fin du flash back 

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais… Mais… C'est la vérité… Je te le jure !

Heero plongea ses cobalts glacials dans les chaudes améthystes remplies de larmes de Duo. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage mais ses yeux restèrent glacés.

- Je te crois ! Car je sais que jamais tu ne me mentirais ! [Kei vire de là -_- Kei : T_T Shinny : è_é grrrrrrr]

Duo soulagé, se pressa contre Heero. Les autres pouvaient bien le prendre pour un fou, il y survivrait, mal, mais il y survivrait. Par contre, si Heero ne l'avait pas cru, il aurait put aller se jeter d'une falaise à l'instant même. Il s'endormit en soupirant, heureux que quelqu'un croie en lui. 

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

Heero se secoua la tête voulant chasser cette phrase de son esprit. Mais dès qu'il repensait à la scène, elle venait le hanter, tel un fantôme de l'éternité [couché on a dit Kei -_- Shinny : è_é grrrrrrrrrr Keimei : mais sa rend mieux ne ? Chtite et Shinny : naaaaaaaan è_é Kei : je suis une incomprise T_T]]

§§§

Le lieutenant finissait son rapport quand des coups frappèrent à ça porte. Il leva la tête, se demandant qui avait l'audace de le déranger pour la deuxièmes fois de la journée, et ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à sa garde. Il eut la surprise de voir arrivé le scientifique de la dernière fois. Mais ce dernier paraissait beaucoup moins joyeux et bien plus mal à l'aise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il semblerait que le groupe n'est pas complètement détruit…

- Comment ça ?

- Deux entre eux se font encore confiance…

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS IMPLANTÉ LE BON !!!!

- Nous avons fait comme vous nous l'aviez demandé monsieur… Nous avons choisi ceux qui leur ressemblaient le plus.

- Mh ! D'ailleurs, je m'occuperais personnellement du natté quand vous en aurez finit avec lui !

- Ou… Oui !

Le regard du scientifique était tombé sur l'adolescente blanche comme une fleur de lys dont le corps était maculé de gemmes rouge liquide et le bronze de ses cheveux, éparpillé autour d'elle.

Il plaignait déjà le pauvre natté et le sort qu'il subirait entre les mains du lieutenant. Il recula lentement jusqu'à la porte pour partir, mais quand il se fut retourné et eut commencé à tourner la poignée, la voix du brun se fit entendre.

- Une seconde !

Le pauvre homme s'arrêta et ses phalanges blanchirent à force de serrer la poigné.

- Faites appeler quelqu'un pour me débarrasser de ça !

Il relâcha la poigné.

- B… Bien sur !

- Et je compte sur vous pour régler ce… Léger détail !

Le scientifique partit, cette phrase aussi bruyante qu'un murmure lui emplissant les oreilles.

À suivre…

Chtite : Je vé finir par mettre 10 pages par chap Oo

Shinny : Ouuuuaaaaiii ^^

Chtite : T_T

Shinny : Plains-toi -_- Quand il s'agit de lien unique je suis tout le temps là ^^

Chtite : TT_TT 

Shinny : n'empeche g réussit mon coup ^^

Chtite : ouaip ça c sur ^^ si vous y comprenez que dalle c normale c fait pour -__^

Shinny : (B

Kei : Et maintenant ^^

Chtite et Shinny : Maintenant koi ? Oo

Kei : Tu te rappellerais pas d'une guimauve? *sifflote*

Chtite : T_T Nuage je sais T_T

Kei : C bien ^^

Chtite : Review please T_T Pour m'aider à tenir T_T *se met la chibi faux sous la gorge pour le cas ou po de review*


	16. chap 16

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Genre : Bonne question

Shinny : Heeuuu

Chtite : Sérieux ça c sur 

Shinny : Angst aussi ^^

Chtite : Pis vois rien d'autre -_-

Muse : Shinny

Shinny : IS BAAAAAAAAACK

Kei : Ey c moi qui dit ça norm…

BAM

Shinny : Joli coup de chibi faux ^^

Chtite : Mici ^^

Disclamer : Les g-boys pas a moi T_T Mais le premier qui me pique Shinny je lui saute a la gorge (B

Mot de la béta : Ouais !!! De la place pour moi !! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? *réfléchit*  Je sais ! (= illumination soudaine) Les petits pois et les carottes ! Heu… Bon d'accord, j'vais dire un truc sensé (Qui a dit "pour une fois" ???).  J'aime bien cette fic, elle me fait réfléchir, et y peut rien m'arriver de mieux. ^^

Lien unique

Chapitre 16

- Duo… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- C… C'est pas moi. Je te le jure j'ai rien fait…

- Duo…

Heero eut un soupir désespéré. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le carnage de la pièce. Canapé et fauteuils éventrés composaient la majeure partie du décor. Les murs étaient couverts d'empreintes de balles et de coups de poings. Sur l'un d'eux, une affiche géante avait été posée. Son image était désormais indéchiffrable tant elle avait été déchirée, trouée, lacérée et tailladée. On pouvait néanmoins deviner qu'elle représentait un blond et un autre avec les cheveux ailes de corbeau. L'un devait avoir les yeux bleus et l'autre noir. On pouvait ainsi comprendre que l'affiche avait représenté Quatre et Wufei. 

Tout ce qui représentait le mobilier solide de la pièce, tel que, la table et une armoire, avait été détruites, hachées à certains endroits, comme griffées à d'autres et enfoncées parfois. Une bête fauve enfermée dans la pièce n'aurait pas fait mieux. Le reste de la planque n'était pas en meilleur état. La cuisine était un champ de bataille, les chambres détruites de façon méthodique et tous les miroirs existant avaient été réduits en miettes. 

Heero releva la tête vers Duo.

- Je te le jure …

La voix de l'américain était mourante et désespérée. Heero s'avança et immobilisa la tête du natté entre ses deux mains. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans une once de tendresse ou d'amour. Duo soutint tant bien que mal ce regard froid, les larmes aux yeux. Finalement le Japonais le relâcha et le pris dans ses bras.

- Je te crois.

- Merci.

Heero sentit Duo se blottir contre lui, il remercia le ciel d'être venu chercher le natté seul. Si quelqu'un d'autre était venu avec lui et avait vu le carnage il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Probablement pas grand-chose. 

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

Et cette fichue phrase qui continuait de le hanter. Il sortit en soutenant toujours son ami effondré. Il déposa sur les restes d'une table, une carte de crédit, pour l'instant vide, mais qu'il se chargerait de remplir pour que le propriétaire puisse réparer les dégâts. Il monta dans le 4x4 en compagnie de Duo. La panthère déjà installée à l'arrière, vint se poser sur les genoux de l'Américain réclamant des caresses. Ce dernier les lui donna sans retenue. 

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

Heero manqua les envoyer dans le fossé. La phrase du médecin continuait de lui tourner dans la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas jeté les pilules, et plus le temps passait moins il avait envie de le faire. Heero ne savait pas ce qu'avait son petit ami mais peut-être cela nécessiterait des médicaments pour le soigner. Bien que l'idée d'avoir à lui donner ces pilules lui donna la nausée. Il tourna la tête vers Duo, et vit se dernier dormir, blottit contre la panthère noir. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de trouver cette scène _kawai. Il ramena son regard sur la route, un petit sourire sur le visage._

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

§§§

Le lieutenant faisait l'inspection de ses soldats, quand la porte du hangar s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme en blouse blanche visiblement essoufflé. Le brun, furieux de ce contretemps, se dirigea vers le savant qui se demandait si l'information était si urgente que ça finalement.

Le lieutenant poussa le scientifique dehors et ferma la porte derrière lui. Etonnement les soldats restèrent malgré tout au garde à vous. Quiconque connaissait un temps soit peu le lieutenant ne se risquait pas à quoi que se soit qui pourrait amener à une convocation dans son bureau.

Dehors le brun attendait, le visage convulsionné par la colère.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger.

- Mon… Monsieur… Il…

- Plus vite.

- Il y a eut un incident. Nous avons perdu tout contrôle sur le cobaye qui a détruit entièrement la salle. 

- Intéressant. En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Si nous n'avons plus aucun contrôle sur lui qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Nous risquons quelque chose ?

- Pas personnellement mais…

- Alors qu'il détruise tout ce qu'il veut si ça lui chante ! Du moment qu'il ne puisse rien contre moi, il peut très bien tuer ses coéquipiers un par un cela m'intéresse autant que mon premier flingue.

- B… Bien monsieur. Mais…

- Quoi encore !

- Il… Il risque de…

- De quoi ? De détruire une nouvelle salle ?

- N… Non…

- ALORS QUOI ?

- Il… Il lui reste assez de conscience pour… Pour…

- Vous devriez savoir que je suis pas une personne patiente, alors soit vous me dite TOUT DE SUITE le problème, soit JE VOUS VIRE SUR LE CHAMPS EN RACONTANT VOS EXPERIENCE À TREIZE KUSHRENADA !

- Il a assez de contrôle sur soi pour se suicider.

Le scientifique se replia sur lui même comme à l'attente d'un coup, qui étrangement ne vint pas. Il releva la tête et écarta les bras pour savoir ce qu'il y avait mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Le lieutenant avait un sourire effrayant sur le visage et des yeux d'halluciné.

- Se suicider… Se suicider… MAIS C'EST PARFAIT. Combien de crise avant cela ?

- Nous hésitons entre trois et quatre.

- Alors activer la puce une demi douzaine de fois ! Se suicider… Jamais nouvelle aussi bonne n'arriva à mes oreilles. Si cela marche, je pourrais implanter la puce dans la véritable cible. Et alors… Et alors…

Le savant ce dit qu'il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait. Il plaignait déjà le pauvre cobaye qui allait peut-être mourir. Même sûrement. Il allait repartir en catimini quand le lieutenant l'interpella. 

- ATTENDEZ ! J'ai une dernière question… S'il a des intentions de suicide aurons nous un moyens de nous en apercevoir.

- Oui… Sû… Sûrement.

- Parfait. Envoyez-le moi quand ces signes apparaîtront. Je veux pouvoir profitez un peu de ce jeune garçon. Il est tout à fait à mon goût.

Cette fois-ci le scientifique ne se donna pas la peine d'être discret, il s'enfuit en courant. Au départ ça avait semblé une bonne idée d'être aux ordres de ce lieutenant. Il avait le droit à certaines expériences nécessitant des cobayes humains et évidemment interdits. Mais, quand il se sentait confiant et que ses expériences furent très avancé, l'officier l'avait pris à la gorge, le menaçant de dévoiler ces expériences illégales, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait pas eut le choix  et à partir de ce moment là, il avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir. 

§§§

Quatre préparait le repas dans la cuisine, quand Trowa arriva. Le blond lui sourit et repartit dans sa cuisine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Quatre ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Trowa ?

- Après ce que t'as fait Duo…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De sa dernière attaque…

- Attaque ?

L'empathe se retourna ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait l'ex-mercenaire.

- Duo ne m'a pas attaqué.

Trowa le regard étrangement, puis s'approcha de lui et souleva l'une de ses manches. Quatre le regarda faire et sembla surpris de trouver ses blessures sur son bras.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- Duo.

- Comment ça Duo ? J'ai du me faire ça en mission. C'est tout. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'accuser. 

Le brun le regarda comme ci quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es sûr que ça va bien Trowa ?

- Oui. J'ai du prendre un rêve pour la réalité. 

- Oui peut-être. Tu veux bien m'aider pour la cuisine ?

- Bien sûr.

§§§

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant la planque. Heero sortit et contourna le 4x4 pour aller réveiller Duo. Ce dernier grogna et se bouina encore plus contre Shinny. Le Japonais continua son manège encore un petit moment, trouvant amusantes et kawai les réactions de son petit ami. 

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

Il s'arrêta. Cette phrase avait le don de lui gâcher son plaisir. Il réveilla Duo, peut-être un peu brusquement. Ce dernier le regarda, les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

- Hee-chan ?

- On est arrivé.

- Où ça ?

- À la planque.

- Wufei y est aussi ?

- Oui.

- Alors je préfère dormir là. 

Le natté allait replongé dans le sommeil, quand Heero l'en empêcha en le soulevant et en le sortant de la voiture. 

- Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. 

- Pas justeuuuu.

- Hn.

- Tu me reposes please ?

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

- Maisheeuuuuu.

Un coup à l'arrière d'un des genoux de Heero le fit se mettre à genou. Duo en profitas pour sauté à terre et monté sur le dos de la fautive. 

- Duooo !

- Je serais de retour pour le dîner !

Heero ne pu ajouter grand-chose, que l'Américain était déjà pari, à califourchon sur le dos de la panthère. Il grogna un vague : « Tu me le payeras. », et rentra à la planque. À peine la porte fut-elle poussé qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ça va tu n'as rien ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé durant la mission ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Quatre !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien.

- C'est sur ? Je te connais, je sais que tu ne me montres jamais quand tu es blessé.

- Je n'ai rien Quatre. Tu n'as qu'a vérifié à l'Uchuu no kokoro. 

- C'est bon. Mais quand même… Ils auraient simplement pu prévenir que l'on changeait de planque et demander à Duo de rentrer. Si jamais t'avais été blessé hein ? Tu l'aurais ramené malgré tout je le sais. C'est bien que tu t'occupes de lui mais une blessure ça peu s'aggraver et…

- QUATRE ! Je N'ai Rien.

- Si tu le dis. Et Duo ? Pourquoi il n'est pas la ?

- Il a décidé de faire une balade en forêt. 

- Oh. 

- Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait à l'heure de manger.

- Heero… C'est maintenant l'heure.

- Il me le payera.

- Ça je n'en doute pas mais toi tu viens tout de suite remplir le gouffre qui te sert d'estomacs.

- Ne me confonds pas avec Duo.

- C'est vrai. Tu es pire que lui.

- Même pas vrai d'abord.

- Quoi ? 

- Rien rien.

Heero fut poussé bon gré mal gré vers la table et assis presque de force. Les vagues protestations concernant un rapport à taper furent noyées devant le regard noir de Quatre ainsi que devant une assiette « plus garni tu meurs ».

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

§§§

Le décor autour de lui était flou. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Lui juché sur Elle qui courait à travers la forêt. Elle évitait toutes les branches, se laissant enfin aller à une course sans fin qui lui déliait les muscles. Lui profitait de cette sensation incroyable de liberté. Parfois, un lapin ou un autre rongeur croisait leur route, alors c'était une course poursuite qui s'engageait. Le rongeur fuyait devant le prédateur, et Lui regardait ce spectacle avec amusement. Il savait qu'Elle n'attaquerait pas la pauvre bête devant lui à moins qu'Il ne l'y autorise. Pour l'instant Il voulait juste s'amuser. Ne plus être la proie ou le prédateur. Etre le spectateur qui regarde fasciné une scène de la nature se dérouler devant lui. 

Finalement, Il lui donna le signale. Elle sauta sur le pauvre rongeur sans lui laisser aucune chance et le dévora. Lui regardait toujours aussi fasciné la scène. Il n'était pas devant la télé à regarder un documentaire non, Il était réellement sur une magnifique panthère à la regarder dévorer sa proie. Ce spectacle ne le dégoûtait pourtant pas. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'Elle se nourrisse et voir les crocs luisant déchirer la chair était impressionnant. 

Soudain, des grognements se firent entendre autour d'eux. Lui tourna la tête vers leur source, mais Elle s'élança de toute la vitesse de ses pattes. Lui regardait toujours en arrière. De prédateur, Il était devenu proie. Une bande de loups les coursait. Brusquement, la panthère délia les muscles de ses pattes et sauta jusqu'à une branche où Elle s'accrocha avec ses puissantes griffes. Elle resta un instant à narguer ses poursuivants et repartit, sautant cette fois de branche en branche. Choisissant à une vitesse folle celles sur lesquelles Elle pouvait se poser sans risque. Ça lui était plus difficile avec le poids qu'Elle avait sur le dos, mais ce dernier se plaçait si bien que l'handicap était minime. Elle redescendit sur terre quand elle fut sûre de ne plus être poursuivie et souffla un peu. Lui descendit de son dos et la caressa pour la remercier et la féliciter de la course. 

Son visage à lui était rougi par le froid, et l'excitation. Ses longs cheveux nattés étaient recouverts de feuilles et ses mains tremblaient tant la vitesse avait été importante. Ça n'était pas comme en voiture où la vitesse n'était presque rien et ne se ressentait pas. Là, Il avait ressenti toute la puissance des muscles en action sous lui. Ce corps s'échauffer à mesure que le temps passait. Le cœur s'accélérer. Le sien se mettre en accord. Il s'effondra à genou entourant la panthère de ses bras. Il ne La remerciera jamais assez pour ce moment. 

Puis, Il se rendit compte de l'heure. La forêt s'assombrissait déjà et devenait dangereusement silencieuse. Il remonta sur la panthère et ils firent ensemble le chemin inverse. La vue fut différente. Le décor devenait dangereux. Très dangereux. La peur se faisait sentir de toute part. La course s'accéléra. Il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer. Qui sait ce qui rode la nuit. La planque est en vue et la porte très vite ouverte comme fermée. À l'intérieur, sans plus réfléchir Il mit des bûches sur le feu. Il s'allongea juste devant le feu et Elle le rejoignit. Ils s'endormirent, enlacés comme deux félins que l'un n'était pas. 

§§§

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ REPÉRÉS DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! 

Un grognement dissuada la femme de continuer de crier. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la source du bruit. Elle fit un bond en arrière en posa la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Devant elle, une masse noire, d'où sortait des griffes sur quatre extrémités et des crocs bien aiguisés à n'en pas douter à un autre endroit, s'étirait en baillant. La femme, se disant que la bête n'avait pas dû apprécier de se faire réveiller de cette façon, reculant en recherchant la poigné de la porte pour pouvoir refermer celle-ci dès qu'elle serait sortie. 

- Sally ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La dite Sally se tendit d'un seul coup. Elle regarda le fauve qui continuait de s'étirer en baillant, montrant bien les crocs. Elle se tourna vers Quatre et lui fit tous les signes qu'elle connaissait pour lui dire de se taire. Le blond ne comprit pas ce que la médecin lui voulait et se dirigea vers le fauve. Sally cru que le pauvre empathe avait perdu la tête et couru vers lui pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule de la bête, quand elle vit avec horreur le bout d'une natte dépassé. La pauvre s'évanouit sur le coup.

§§§

- Sally ? Tu es avec nous ? Sally ?

La jeune femme récupéré tant bien que mal ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Quatre et en conclut qu'il n'avait pas été dévoré et donc la bête n'existait pas. Elle soupira et soudain se souvint de sa présence auprès des g-boys. 

- Vous avez été repérés ! Vous devez partir !

- C'est déjà fait. Le peu que tu as hurlé nous a suffit pour comprendre qu'il fallait partir.

- Ouf. Vous savez, un moment j'ai cru… Qu'il y avait… Une panthère… Dans… Votre… Salon…

- Sally ?

- Pas la peine elle s'est de nouveau évanouit. 

- Duo tu aurais pu demander à ta bestiole d'apparaître un peu plus tard.

- C'est pas une bestiole. Puis, je ne la contrôle pas.

- En attendant, c'est étrange que nous nous soyons fait repérer. 

- C'est vrai. Nous avions pris toutes les précautions possibles.

- Duo tu es sorti hier soir non ?

- Qu'insinues-tu par là Wufei ?

- Que tu avais tout le loisir de prévenir quelqu'un de notre nouvelle planque.

- Je ne suis pas un traître ne t'en déplaise Wufei Chang.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux.

- Je suis calme Quatre.

- Tout va bien Winner.

Le blond lui, sentait que tout allait mal au contraire. Duo avait l'habitude d'exploser bruyamment et en faite c'était plutôt rassurant. En comparaison à cette rage silencieuse, ses coups de gueule n'étaient que de légers haussements de voix. Un Duo silencieux et en colère voulait dire Shinigami. Shinigami voulait dire mort. Voila où se situait le problème. Il ne connaissait personne pour réussir à arrêter Duo quand il était dans cet état-là. 

§§§

- Monsieur monsieur !

- Encore des complications ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Quel est problème.

Le savant remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que la « bonne humeur » du lieutenant soit toujours présente. Sans ça, il était sûr qu'il se serait retrouvé dans une base au fin fond de la Russie après que son cas soit passé entre les cuisses de l'officier. 

- Une nouvelle crise.

- Intéressant. Encore combien ?

- Deux ! Nous en sommes désormais sûrs.

- Bien. Déclenchez-les le plus vite possible. 

- Bien monsieur !

Le savant repartit en courant. 

§§§

Après deux nouveaux évanouissements de Sally, les pilotes arrivèrent à destination. La colère froide de Duo ne s'était pas atténuée et durant tout le trajet Wufei et lui n'avait cessé de se tuer du regard. Cela ne s'arrêta pas une fois rendu à la planque. Et si quelqu'un avait regardé Shinny, il aurait pu voir les yeux de cette dernière osciller entre l'ambre et l'améthyste. Duo fut le premier à descendre se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres qui était désormais la sienne. Wufei fit de même de son côté. Laissant le soin autre trois autres d'expliquer la situation à une Sally larguée. 

Duo jeta son sac dans un des coins de la pièce et se jeta sur le lit en tentant de calmer sa rage. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le natté ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était sachant déjà que seul Heero oserais le voir dans un moment pareil. Il se sentit collé au torse de ce dernier et entouré par ses bras. Il se laissa aller. C'était bien la première fois que sa colère se calmait aussi facilement et sans une once de sang versé. 

- Tu étais où hier soir ?

- Je me baladais sur Shinny. On a foutu la frousse à la majorité des rongeur, elle en a bouffé un et après on s'est fait coursé par des loups. Finalement, on est rentré quand je me suis rendu compte de l'heure. Pas de quoi douter de moi.

- Désolé.

- T'as pas à l'être. Je sais bien que tu devais me poser la question. 

/ _Il semblerait qu'il puisse craquer à tout moment et cela pourrait faire mal… Si vous pouviez le convaincre de prendre ceci, ça voudrait mieux pour tout le monde./_

- Hee-chan ?

- Duo je… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Hee-chan ?

- Ça risque de ne pas te plaire mais… Je ne suis plus sûr de grand-chose et… Comprends que je dois réussir à maintenir la cohésion du groupe et que ça devient de plus en plus difficile et…

-Vas-y. Je ne me fâcherais pas. Je te le promets.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr…

Heero se sépara de Duo et alla fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit la boite de pilules et la montra à Duo.

À Suivre

Shinny : Sadique

Chtite : C toi qui m'a fait écrire ça te rappelle -_-

Shinny : *sifflote*

Chtite : C'est ça, c'est ça -__________-

Kymoon : ^^ Ah, ces muses, j'vous jure…

Kei : Moi je dit que…

BAM

Chtite : *range la chibi faux*

Shinny : Ouais d'abords ! Pas de guimauve dans cette fic ^^

Chtite : ^^

Kymoon : Sûr, c'est déjà assez complexe sans y rajouter des passages larmoyants de bons sentiments. Et pis les envies de meurtres seraient plus adaptées à la situation.

Chtite : tu croiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ? *sifflote*

Shinny : Je peux bouffé son œuf ?

Chtite : Nan -_- 

Shinny : T_T

Kymoon : ¬_¬

Chtite : À part ça plus qu'un chap et première partie bouclé ^^

Shinny : G hâte de faire la seconde ^^

Chtite : Pareil ^^

Kymoon : Y en aura deux ou trois ? Ou six ? Ou dix-huit ? On sait jamais avec vous.

Shinny : Va y avoir plein de pitit lecteur paumé ^^

Kymoon : Moi la première.

Chtite : Et une fikeuse tuée T_T

Shinny : Mha pourquoi ? Oo

Kymoon : Excellente question.

Chtite : Réfléchis -_-

Shinny : Ah oooooh Oo Paix a ton ame ^^

Chtite: C rassurant -_- 

Kymoon : Bah… T'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé des trucs de nécromancie. Je te réanimerai. ^^

Chtite : mici cupineeuuuu ^^ Review please ? 


	17. chap 17

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka ou tenshi *cherchez pas -_-*

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com      

Source : GW ^^

Genre : Heuuuu

Shinny : Tu sais, elle a eut un genre un jour c'te fic ^^0

Chtite : Na sans dèc' O.O

Shinny : Sisi ^^

Chtite : Oo Et maintenant ?

Shinny : Bah y a angst et pis yaoi

Chtite : Aut'e chose ?

Shinny : Sérieux

Chtite : *pas sur pour celui-là* Pis perdition de lecteur

Shinny : T'as démêler la pelote pour refaire des nœuds aussi -_-

Chtite : ^^0 Un jour, un jour… les lecteurs sauront ^^

Shinny : Un jour ^^0

Chtite : Ouaip un jour ^^

Muse : Shinny ^^

Shinny : C'est ma fic n'a moi è_é

Chtite : Vous remarquerez que Kei n'ose même plus apparaître ^^

Shinny : C p't'être pasqu'elle est avec son phénixounet -_-

Chtite : Pas bête ^^0

Disclamer : G-boys pas a moi T_T Mais je dévores quiconque touche a Shinny è_é

Shinny : Me débarrasserait toute seule des gêneur ^^

Chtite : C'est bien ça qui me fait peur -_- 

Coin de la béta : *se met à genoux devant les lecteurs* Gomen nasai !!!!!! Sorry !!!! Es tut mir leid !!! Désolée !!! Etc… C'est entièrement de ma faute !!! Ça fait trois jours que ce chapitre traîne sur mon ordi et attend sagement d'être bétulacée. Et moi je l'ai pas touché avant parce que j'étais (et je suis toujours d'ailleurs) malade à en crever. Donc, ne blâmer pas Chtite pour le retard… Du moins pas pour les trois derniers jours…

Sinon… Ben… Essayer de vous retenir de tuer Chtite. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini "compte des nuages". (Remarquez que je prends la fic qui (à part celle-ci) va être la plus longue (semble-t-il), et ce uniquement pour prolonger la vie de mon amie…)

Note : Je précise que dans cette fic Duo a pas été capturé ^^

Lien unique

Chapitre 17

Fin de la première partie

Heero se sépara de Duo et alla fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit la boite de pilules et la montra à Duo.

- Un médecin m'a donné ça à ta sortie de l'hôpital.

- Je vois.

- Duo, je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Pour nous tous ! Si l'équipe continue de se dissocier, nous deviendrons une cible facile pour OZ. En les prenant, ce sera pour toi dans n'importe quel cas ! Si ça n'est pas toi as fait tous ces dégâts, ils continueront et personne ne pourra plus t'accuser. Si au contraire c'est vraiment toi, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Alors tu auras fait des efforts et tout le monde l'acceptera et… Et… Et puis aussi…

Duo n'écoutait plus. Alors que Heero avait commencé un long discours sur le pourquoi du comment, Duo n'entendait rien. Lui qui aurait applaudi cette soudaine crise de bavardage, il y a encore quelque mois, ne ressentait que tristesse. Il se sentait à nouveau trahi. Et cela presque autant que quand Wufei l'avait…

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux mais il les retint. Il remercia le ciel que Heero ait baissé la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité, ne pouvant ainsi voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Duo tenta de se reprendre, mais son cœur laissait à nouveau couler son sang sous ses blessures rouvertes. Finalement, Heero lui montrait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Sûrement qu'il devait croire qu'il avait été d'accord avec Wufei. Trahi. Voila ce qu'il était. Et une nouvelle fois, il ressentit la morsure de ce sentiment. 

Il réussit au bout de quelques minutes où Heero s'était arrêté de parler, à effacé l'eau de ses yeux et à éclaircir un temps soit peu sa gorge. Une boule douloureuse y restait malgré tout coincée.

- J'accepte.

- Gomen Duo.

- Donne-moi ces pilules. J'ai dit que j'acceptais.

Heero les lui donna à contrecœur semblait-il. Duo en avala tout de suite une, et partit sous le prétexte d'aller expliquer la présence de Shinny à Sally. Le soldat restât à genoux sur le lit, la tête baissé comme un condamné à mort. 

§§§

Le lieutenant était de nouveau dans son bureau, mais en compagnie d'un jeune soldat. Il regardait ce dernier fixement, comme si c'était une bête prête à passer à l'abattoir. Le soldat se tenait au garde-à-vous la sueur tombant de son front en quantité, sans raison apparente, pour quiconque ne connaissait pas l'officier. Le supplice aurait pu durer encore longtemps si notre désormais célèbre scientifique, n'était pas rentré. Et il semblait que le lieutenant n'avait attendu que ça.

- Vous tombez bien vous. J'aimerais votre avis.

- Ou… Oui.

- Un soldat se doit de respecter les règles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et s'il y a des règles, c'est qu'elles servent à quelque chose, non ?

- Ça… Ça dépend. Certaines sont…

- Répondez par oui ou par non !

- Oui.

- Bien ! Quelle est la peine infligée lorsque ces règles sont bafouées ?

- Ça dépend de la gravité et…

- Franck !

- La mise aux arrêts !

- Mh… Mise aux arrêts… Cela ne me semble pas assez fort…

Le soldat se sentait de plus en plus mal devant se regard perçant où étincelait une lueur de folie.

- Monsieur ?

- Quoi ?

- J'étais venu vous annoncer qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule crise à attendre.

- Parfait ! Déclenchez-la et lorsqu'il sera à point amenez-le moi. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le scientifique se fit un plaisir d'obéir et sortit en courant. L'officier retourna à son soldat.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Quel dommage. Allez file ! On se retrouvera un autre jour, un invité plus important que toi est attendu.

§§§

- Duo ! DUOOOO !!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de hurler comme ça Winner ?

- Je ne trouve pas Duo.

- Tu as essayé dans sa chambre ?

- Il n'y est pas.

- Près de Heero ?

- Non plus.

- Son gundam ?

- Vide et tranquillement installé dans le hangar.

- J'ai plus d'idée.

- Merci quand même.

Wufei émit un reniflement agacé et repartit. Peu lui important que le shazi soit partit mais il n'avait pas envie d'être accusé. Quatre continua à chercher l'Américain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait de le faire. Son empathie mêlée à son intuition probablement. 

Quatre continua à hurler encore un bon moment, refaisant le tour de la maison encore et encore, mais aucune trace du natté. La seule possibilité était que Duo soit sorti. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu la panthère, confirmant ainsi ses doutes. Toujours en suivant son intuition il alla voir Heero pour connaître la raison de cette sortie qu'il espérait n'être qu'une promenade. Il retrouva le Japonais, dans sa chambre, pianotant sur son laptop. Rien de nouveau. Où peut-être que si. Quatre dont l'empathie développée l'informait de l'état de santé de Heero, ne comprenait pas ce que faisaient des cachets à ses côtés.

- Heero ?

- Nh ?

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Dooshite ? (= pourquoi)

- La boîte à tes côtés.

Heero tourna la tête vers l'objet en question et resta paralysé en la regardant. Quatre attendit mais ne voyant aucune réaction chez le Japonais, ne préféra passer à une autre question. Il était évident que tout autre question concernant la boîte n'obtiendrait pas plus de réaction.

- Tu sais où est Duo ?

- Avec Sally.

- Heu… Heero… Sally est déjà partie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici donc, dès que nous sommes arrivés, elle est rentrée chez les sweeper. 

- Il m'a dit qu'il était avec elle.

- Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas ? Duo sort sous une fausse excuse et toi tu ne t'en fais pas ?

- Laisse moi tranquille Quatre.

- MAIS REAGIS BON SANG !!!! JE SAIS QU'IL SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

- Mais moi j'en connais la raison…

- COMMENT ÇA TU…

Quatre eut le souffle coupé. Une boîte remplie de cachets. Un Heero apathique avec la voix bourrée de remords. Un Duo en fuite pris pour fou. 

- Tu n'as quand même pas…

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Vous tous le preniez pour un fou. Toi compris. Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu l'as même accusé de t'avoir blessé. C'était la dernière chance que j'avais pour ressouder le groupe.

- Mais… Je… De quoi tu parles ?

Heero avait de nouveau la tête baissée et ses bras pendaient dans le vide comme inanimés. Quatre le regardait sans comprendre. Il n'avait accusé personne. **Tu crois ?** Duo ne l'avait pas blessé. **Mais qui le sait à part nous deux et le Chinois ? **

Ce fut avec une voix étrangement enrouée qui recommença à parler.

- Comment ça… Accusé…

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand vous étiez dans la cuisine toi Duo et Wufei. Il y a eut eu des cris. Quand moi et Trowa sommes arrivés, toi et Wufei étiez blessés. Lui a accusé Duo et tout de suite après tu as fais la même chose.

- Dans la cuisine ? Quand ça ? Je… Je me souviens pas…

- Regarde ton bras. Les coupures datent de cet incident.

- Non… Je… Je me suis fait ça en mission… Enfin je crois…

- Arrête de mentir Quatre… Arrête par pitié… Et pars…

L'Arabe effrayé par ce que leur leader avait dit, recula lentement tout d'abord et finit par s'enfuir à tout vitesse manquant tomber plusieurs fois. À l'intérieur de la chambre de Heero, ce dernier était toujours sur sa chaise. Il ne bougeait plus, semblait vide de toute énergie, une de ces poupées auxquelles on aurait enlevé les piles. Des taches sombres se formèrent sur le débardeur vert.

- Gomen… Gomen nasai Duo-koi…

Ça n'était qu'un murmure. Un souffle bref chargé de culpabilité.

§§§

- LACHEZ-MOI !!! JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME LACHER !

L'officier regardait avec amusement l'adolescent se débattre. Il n'avait bien entendu aucune chance face aux quatre soldats qui l'encadraient, et c'était bien cela qui était amusant. Le voir se débattre tel une proie entre les griffes du prédateur. Une proie qui ne se doute pas encore qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose de pire que tout ce que ces cauchemars ne lui ont jamais montré. Une proie aux allures de biche. Une longue chevelure châtain détachée descendant jusqu'aux cuisses. Un corps fin et galbé. Un visage de chérubin. Et des yeux particulièrement exceptionnels. D'un magnifique bleu violet. 

La biche essayait en ce moment de s'enfuir en se débattant et vociférant à tord et à travers. Le lieutenant se décida à intervenir et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il approcha sa main du visage de l'adolescent qui s'y déroba. L'officier tenta plusieurs fois de prendre doucement le visage mais voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien, il gifla le gamin avec force et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se reprendre, il lui prit le menton. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Acier contre améthyste. 

- Tu es à moi. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi. Vous lâchez-le ! Il ne fera rien.

Le lieutenant sourit sadiquement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le jeune homme montrait déjà dès signes de dépression. On le lui avait amené à point. Il regarda les gardes qui n'avaient toujours pas libéré le garçon. 

- Vous voulez que je me répète. 

Après un instant de flottement, les soldats se dépêchèrent de lâcher l'adolescent et de partir. Le jeune homme voulu suivre leur voie et partir, mais l'officier enserrait son poignet comme dans un étaux.

- Oh non, tu ne partiras pas. Maintenant que les testes sont finis et que nous n'avons plus besoin de toi, je peux faire ce que je veux de ta carcasse. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur ce que je vais te faire.

L'adolescent prit peur, les yeux du lieutenant étant devenus ceux d'un fou furieux en manque.

§§§

- Franck reviens sur terre. Si tu continues ton expérience va fuir.

- Ah.

- Si tu veux un conseil. Ne pense même pas à ce qui se passe là-haut.

- Mais…

- Tu dormiras mieux sans savoir.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici…

- Pour la même raison que nous tous. Tu as voulu faire avancer la science à ta façon et maintenant tu es devenu l'une des nombreuses âmes damnées du lieutenant.

- Mais ses supérieurs doivent se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas ici non ? Comment ce fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais de visite de supérieur.

- À quoi crois-tu qu'a servi la première puce ?

- Oh ! Juste comme ça. Comment ils ont fait pour l'implanter ?

- Somnifère sûrement. Ou alors lors d'un examen de routine.

- Je suis le seul à regretter d'être ici ?

- Non. Mais tu es le seul assez fou pour le dire tout haut.

- Mh. Un jour j'aurais le droit de savoir à quoi servent ces cuves ? 

- Ont servi. Non. C'est pour ta santé mentale qu'on ne t'a rien dit. 

- Youpi. Y a-t-il un truc de normal sur cette base ?

- La bouffe. Aussi dégueulasse qu'ailleurs. 

- Pas faux.

- Ton expérience s'est barrée.

- Elle n'ira pas bien loin.

Le scientifique nommé Franck pris un sifflet et en fit sortir un son discordant. L'étrange animal revint en courant la queue entre les jambes.

- Pratique ça.

- Reste à savoir ce que le lieutenant va en faire.

- Ne rien savoir est la clé pour un sommeil sans cauchemar. 

- Trop tard pour moi. 

- T'as l'air au bord de la crise de nerf. 

- C'est le cas. 

- Tu finiras par t'habituer à cette base.

- J'espère pas. 

- Très drôle. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer, sinon…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend encore. Je croyais que le lieutenant préférait les soldats. 

- Oui, mais il y a toujours des cellules toutes prêtes pour nous. 

- Ben tiens. Et je parie qu'il y en a un qui y est depuis des années et qu'a complètement perdu la boule.

- Pas qu'un.

- Ah. Quelqu'un a déjà tenté de s'enfuir ?

- Il s'est retrouvé à la place drapeau pendant trois semaines. L'odeur était devenu si insupportable qu'on a fini le décrocher. Il reste encore un peu de sang là-haut si tu veux vérifier.

- Non ça ira. 

- T'es tout vert.

- Je sais. Mais il n'a pas de famille à aller voir ?

- Qui ?

- Notre tortionnaire.

- Pas que je sache. Je ne connais même pas son nom, tout comme le reste de la base.

- Pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Tu ne le seras qu'à l'heure de ta mort. Quoi que moi j'y crois pas trop. 

- Bah. On sera les compagnons du diable. 

- Ouaip.

Un cri résonna dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce arrêtèrent leurs activités le temps de frissonner d'effroi. Franck et son collègue se regardèrent et repartirent aussi à leur tache. 

§§§

Trowa était tranquillement en train de lire dans le seul fauteuil de la planque, quand son petit ami arriva visiblement choqué. Il reposa son livre à côté de lui et alla prendre l'empathe tremblant dans ses bras. 

- Dis-moi que je n'ai rien fait. Dis-moi que j'ai pas dit ça.

- Dit quoi ?

- Dans la cuisine… Ou je ne sais où. J'ai pas accusé Duo…

- Quatre. Tu lui as dit que c'était de sa faute.

- Oh Allah ! Mais… Comment… Je… Pourquoi…

- Tu étais en sang tout comme Wufei et Duo avait deux couteaux à ses pieds.

- Mais… Ça pouvait pas être lui… C'est… Pas possible…

- Tu ne doutais pas à ce moment-là.

- Mais… Je n'en m'en rappelle même pas !

Trowa laissa Quatre pleurer dans ses bras. C'était à croire que la moitié de leur groupe était devenu dingue. Et qui sait, peut-être que lui aussi. Pendant qu'il réconfortait le blond, il vit Heero descendre et sortir de la planque. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

§§§

Le lieutenant en avait fini avec le jeune homme. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais connu de tel partenaire. Du moins pas chez ceux qui n'étaient pas consentants. Bien sûr, le garçon avait fait comme l'avait prévu le scientifique et quand le lieutenant avant enfin bien voulu le lâcher, il s'était précipité vers un coupe-papier avec lequel il s'était tranché les deux poignets. La seule chose que l'officier trouvait à redire sur ce geste, c'est que le sang était difficile à enlever de la moquette. 

Le gradé se rhabilla lentement, et quand ce fut fait, il alla trouver les gardes qui s'occupaient de sa porte pour leur demander de débarrasser de son bureau l'adolescent désormais mort. Les t soldats le firent sans poser de question. Le bureau n'était pas insonorisé, et avec le peu d'imagination qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir, ils avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé. 

- Mettez-le dans la forêt. Faites croire qu'il s'est fait dévorer par une bête ou qu'il est mort d'une blessure mais que ça ait d'un incident.

Les gardes ne se donnèrent pas la peine de répondre et débarrassèrent vite fait le plancher avec leur fardeau dans les bras. Ils se dépêchèrent de le déposer en forêt, de le mutiler pour faire croire à une attaque de fauve et de partir en vitesse. Quand on était dans cette base, on apprenait très vite à se taire et à oublier ce que l'on avait vu ou entendu.

§§§

La nuit était tombée et tous les g-boys, sauf Duo qui manquait à l'appel, passait la soirée à regarder un quelconque documentaire sur une des centaines des chaînes piratées. À part Wufei, personne n'avait envie de s'amuser. À y regarder de plus près, le Chinois aussi. Le documentaire était sur les espèces nocturnes d'une certaine région de la terre. Et il aurait été banal, si la caméra n'avait pas tout à coup, filmé autre chose qu'une chouette en train de se réveiller. À partir de cet instant, tous les regards furent scotchés à la télé. Le programme était passé de documentaire sans réelle importance à un film d'horreur. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un jeune homme allongé sur le sol, le corps recouvert de coupures, ce qui ressemblait à des griffures, et d'autres blessures de ce genre. Une longue chevelure l'entourait. Sur le moment, la silhouette n'avait qu'une vague ressemblance avec le pilote 02. Mais quand sera-t-il demain quand le corps sera passé à l'autopsie ? 

- Heero. À quelle heure une émission nous renseignera sur…Sur…

- Demain après midi. Je dirais vers quatorze heures si c'est quelqu'un d'important et vers dix-sept heures si ça n'est personne en particulier. 

- Donc… Nous saurons demain si Duo est toujours vivant ou pas.

- Non. Nous saurons s'il est mort ou disparu. 

- Rassurant.

§§§

G était dans son bureau a à réfléchir sur de nouvelle amélioration sur le Deathscyth Hell custom, quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Toujours aussi impoli. 

- Intègre-moi en tant que sixième pilote. 

- Pour cela il faudrait que le 02 soit mort, sinon les autres ne voudront pas.

- Il est mort. 

- Tu as fait des tiennes.

- Je m'en fiche intègre-moi !

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais se sera à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Ils ne devront pas voir ton visage.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le leur montrer.

- Bien. Je m'arrangerais.

- Merci papa.

- De rien fiston.

§§§

Le lendemain vers quatorze heures, Trowa, Quatre, Heero et Wufei furent installé devant le poste à attendre le premier journal télévisé de cette heure. Et il ne tarda pas.

« Bonjour. Tout d'abord une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hier soir un corps a été découvert dans une forêt de la Terre. Après examen, ce corps a été identifié comme appartenant au pilote 02, pilote du gundam Deathschyte. Il se serait fait attaquer par une bête sauvage durant la nuit, et de bon citoyen l'aurait achevé. Je ne devrais pas encourager ce genre de délit, mais de tels hommes doivent être mis hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible. Je tiens à préciser que contrairement à la rumeur ce ne sont pas des adolescents mais des hommes d'âge mûr d'une quarantaine d'année. De plus, nos médecins ont découvert dans la nuque de cet homme un composant électronique, probablement destiné à améliorer leurs performances. 

Maintenant passons à la suite du journal… »

Les quatre pilotes restaient les yeux écarquillés devant l'écran. Certains pleuraient, d'autres malgré leurs actes semblaient plus surpris que jamais. Mais des quatre, aucun n'avait la conscience tranquille. Heero pleurait pensant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû proposer à Duo les pilules de ce satané médecin. Trowa se sentait coupable d'avoir douté de l'Américain. Quatre commençait à comprendre certaines choses faisant s'agrandir ses yeux bleus. Une main était déjà posée sur sa nuque. Wufei lui, semblait lutter contre quelque chose, sa main montant puis retombant lourdement.

À suivre…

Fin de la première partie

Chtite : *méga baillement*

Shinny : Pas mieux 

Kymoon : Où qu'y sont mes médocs ???

Chtite : sais pas

Shinny : tous mangé

Chtite : Bah heureusement que j'avais un peu commencer en cours *yeux de shooté*

Shinny : Pikoi ?

Chtite : 4h30 pour c'te chap =__=

Kymoon : Et une heure et demi pour moi. =_=

Shinny : ^^0

Chtite : Je compte sur toi pour prendre les coups à ma place -_-

Shinny : Ké coups ? Oo

Chtite : Relis -_-

Shinny : Ah çaaaaaaaa et alors ? Oo

Chtite : Les lecteurs savent pas se qui se passe dans ta tête -_-

Shinny : Bah y devrais ^^ C'es très intéressant parfois ^^

Kymoon : Effectivement… Parfois…

??? : C'est quand mon tour ?

Chtite : Le week-end prochain ? *sifflote*

??? : T____T

Shinny : ^^0

Kymoon : Le week-end prochain ? Je sais à quoi je passe mon lundi alors…

Chtite : Veux bien une review moi ^^ *sens que les menaces de morts vont pleuvoir*


	18. chap 18

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : GW

Genre : Angst drama torture mentale que du joyeux ^^0  Arrivée d'un nouveau perso ^^ et POV de Heero aussi

Muse : Toujours Shinny ^^

Shinny : C'est ma fic à moi et personne surtout pas un piaf ne me la prendra è_

Chtite : ^^0

Disclamer : Préfère les originaux pour cette partie-là T-T Persos pas n'à moi T-T Même le nouveau n'est pas n'à moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Lien unique 18, chapitre très attendu. Pour preuve : comme je sais que c'est une fic très prisée, je me suis dit que le mieux à faire pour la bétalecter au plus vite était de l'imprimer et de bosser en classe. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Pause de midi, je sors un truc de mon porte-document pour le filer à June. Elle me demande ce que j'ai d'autre comme paperasse. Je lui énumère le tout "truc, machin, Lien unique 18, chose, bidule,…". J'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle m'arrache les six pages de sur lesquelles on pouvait lire ce qui suit (et ce qui est en dessus). J'ai dû lui couvrire après sur trois tours de la cour pour le lui arracher. Et à la récré de l'après-midi elle a encore essayé de faire une violation de propriété de mon sac. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire.

Lien unique

Chapitre 18

Début de la seconde partie. [Na je fais pas de récapitulatif sinon je spoil ^^0]

J'ai froid. Il n'est pas à mes côtés. C'est toujours la même chose au réveil. S'Il n'est pas là, j'ai froid. Pas physiquement. Mais moralement. Avant de Le connaître j'étais juste… En hibernation. J'avais froid, mais c'était normal. C'était apaisant. Maintenant, c'est juste, glacial. L'impression de se réveiller au milieu d'un lac gelé. Englué dans cette eau sur le point de se solidifier. Il n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Je n'arrive plus à me sentir apaisé par ce froid. 

- Heero. Désolé de venir te chercher mais... Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels…

Je tourne la tête. C'est Quatre. Je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix. Pourtant je l'entends tous les jours. Peut-être que finalement, j'y suis de nouveau. Une nouvelle sorte d'hibernation. Une qui fait que tout dérive autour de vous sans que vous ne fassiez rien. C'est ce qui se passe. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis… Et moi je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis déplacé dans le vide qui a été crée par sa non-présence. J'ai suivi son ombre sans la voir. J'ai suivi un chemin tracé par quelqu'un qui n'existe plus. Et je marche. Chaque jour je fais un peu plus de chemin sans avancer. Je reste sur place pendant que tout le reste bouge autour de moi.

- Heero… S'il te plait… Viens…

Il a l'air au bord des larmes. La lumière artificielle venant du couloir l'enveloppe d'un halo lumineux. Est-ce que Lui aussi était comme ça quand il est parti ? Est-ce qu'il avait autant l'air d'un ange ? 

Il est reparti. Je l'ai vu verser une larme. Il doit se dire que je me fiche de ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui. C'est à moitié vrai. Je suis content que l'on puisse les débarrasser de la puce mais… Et lui ? Est-ce que si on avait su… Si on avait compris… Si JE L'avais compris, écouté… Si j'avais été là tout simplement. Si je ne Lui avais pas montrer cette foutue boîte. Si…

- Quatre m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas vouloir venir. J'étais venu pour te chercher mais… Si tu n'en as pas envie…

Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est si flou. Sans Lui, tout est dans le brouillard. Tout est gris et morne. Il n'y a plus de couleur ni de vraie vie. Il y a juste une demi-vie. Une demi-mort. Trowa me regarde, il n'est pas parti. Il a l'air triste, pour moi. Pourquoi ? Il devrait penser à Quatre. Il devrait profiter de ces derniers instants avec lui avant l'opération… Les accidents… Sont si vite arrivés. Trop vite. Mais, peut-être est-ce à cause de moi qu'il n'y va pas. Depuis que… Ils sont tous autour de moi. À tenter de me faire revivre. Avant, ils auraient payé pour me voir ressentir quelque chose et abandonner le mur de glace. Maintenant, ils prient pour qu'un miracle fasse à nouveau un soldat parfait de moi. 

Je dois me lever. Si je ne le fais pas, Trowa ne profitera pas de la présence [Pourquoi je me suis sentie obligée de rajouter ça ? -_-0] de Quatre avant de l'opération. Alors j'essaye de sortir. Pour eux. Il n'aurait pas aimé que je me laisse aller. Mais comment faire autrement sans Lui ? C'était déjà difficile quand Il était à mes côtés mais que l'on ne pouvait pas être l'un près de l'autre plus de quelques minutes. Maintenant… C'est un enfer.

Je me suis levé, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Trowa vient m'aider. Je ne me nourris plus qu'au minimum vital maintenant. Je suis incapable d'avaler plus. J'ai probablement l'air d'un squelette ambulant… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis plus regardé dans un miroir depuis…

Je sens que je marche. Trowa me soutient. Je crois que l'on se dirige vers la cuisine. Il y a un réfectoire, mais depuis… J'ai interdiction d'y aller. Pour ne pas démoraliser les résistants… Cette interdiction m'arrange. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. La plupart étaient Ses amis. 

Nous entrons. Personne ne me regarde. Personne n'ose me regarder. Je représente ce que tous ressentent. Ce que certain voudrait faire. Se laisser aller. Nous sommes en guerre, je ne devrais pas. Mais voilà… Certaines choses ne se commandent pas. Certaines choses sont plus fortes que la volonté. Même la mienne qui était autrefois légendaire. Qui maintenant ne vaux pas plus que du papier à cigarette. Je m'assoie. Il y a une assiette sous mon nez. Bien plus que ce que je peux manger. Je me contente du café et d'un morceau de pain, beurré par les soins de Quatre. Le café à l'avantage d'être amer. Très amer. Ça me ramène un peu à la réalité. Pas assez probablement. Le pain… C'est juste nourrissant. Je me demande comment je dois être considéré. Il est mort et je me laisse aller près de la mort. Pourtant je me nourris pour ne pas mourir. Pour ne pas Le rejoindre ? Ou pour ne pas Le voir triste si je Le rejoins dans ces conditions ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai le cerveau dans le même brouillard que la vie désormais.

- Sally a dit à Wufei qu'il passera en premier. D'après elle, il... Y a… Peu de risques…

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir, je sais qu'il pleure. Et je sais que Trowa est à ses côtés pour le réconforter. J'aurais fait pareil si ça avait été Lui. Lui…

Il y a une bonne chose à cet ordre de passage, Trowa pourra être un peu plus longtemps avec Quatre avant. On ne sait jamais. Non on ne sait jamais. Wufei n'a pas de petite amie je crois. Et s'il en avait une, je me demande si elle accepte l'excuse de la puce. C'est probablement la plus loufoque qu'une petite amie aurait jamais entendu. Mais c'est aussi la plus vraie. Je me demande, ce qu'il ressent avec la puce. Etait-il dans le brouillard comme moi maintenant ?

- J'espère que… Je ne… Criserais pas… Avant…

- Sally a dit, que ton empathie interférait ses fonctions, c'est pour ça…Que tu ne réagissais pas, de la même manière… Que moi…

- Ah.

- Et puis… On ne nous fait pas prendre des médicaments… Pour rien…

- Oui.

Personne ne sait quoi dire. C'était Lui qui débutait et nourrissait les conversations. Lui qui empêchait les silences lourds de reproches, de culpabilité ou tout simplement gênants de s'installer. Il était indispensable à certains moments, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte… Ne voulait s'en rendre compte. Il était celui qui nous empêchait de finir comme moi maintenant. Il n'aimerait pas ce que je suis devenu…

- Wufei, c'est l'heure.

J'ai besoin de tourner la tête pour voir que c'est Sally. Elle vient chercher Wufei pour l'opération. J'espère qu'elle se passera bien. Elle DOIT bien se passer. 

Wufei nous lance un faible « À plus tard. ». Il n'est pas convaincu. Personne ne l'est. Nous le suivons jusqu'à la salle et nous attendons devant la porte. Trowa m'a soutenu durant tout le chemin. Quatre essayé de le faire une fois. Une crise d'empathie a déclenché une crise de sa puce et nous avons dû le regarder s'automutiler. Depuis, il ne doit plus m'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est mieux comme ça. 

Ça fait une heure que l'opération a débuté. On nous avait prévenu que ça serait long. Une opération aussi près du cerveau doit se faire avec le maximum de précaution. Il en va de sa vie. Mais toute cette prudence suffira-t-elle ?

- S'il vous plait, dites-moi que ça n'est pas Wufei à l'intérieur !

Je lève les yeux. Elle lui ressemble… Elle lui ressemble tellement… La même natte, le même éclat dans les yeux, le même visage… 

- Je suis désol

Trowa c'est approché d'elle. Elle a l'air déçue. Et triste. Très triste. Ses yeux, ne sont pas violets, mais… Ils sont tout aussi étranges. Indéfinissable. Un vert oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. 

- Je peux attendre avec vous ?

- Bien sûr.

C'est Quatre qui a dû répondre. Trowa n'a rien dit. Qui était-elle pour Wufei ? Une amie ? Une parente ? Elle Lui ressemble. 

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Shin Shiroi.

- Tu... Enfin… Comment dire…

Quatre a envie de lui demander. Mais, sans dire Son nom… Personne ne l'a prononcé depuis… On se débrouille sans. On sait ce que l'autre veut dire.

- Connais-tu… Connaissais-tu quelqu'un qui pouvait se faire passer pour ton jumeau ?

- Duo ?

Ça faisait tellement longtemps. C'est Son nom. Ça me fait mal de l'entendre. Ça me rappelle qu'Il ne sera plus jamais là. Qu'Il est… Qu'Il…

- Je… Vais te chercher quelque chose… À boire…

Il… Est plus… Elle… Lui ressemble… Tellement… Pourquoi… On me fait subir ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi les Dieux s'amusent-ils à me torturer comme ça ? 

- S'il te plait, ne prononce pas Son nom. C'est… 

- J'ai vu…

Trowa et elle parlent. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Je n'entends pas. Je n'entends plus. Je Le vois. Lui. Il sourit. Il pleure. Il vit. Il danse, joue, se bat s'amuse et rit. Il est vivant. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le voir ainsi ailleurs que dans mes rêves ? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui le vois comme ça ? Vivant. Joyeux ou triste. Pourquoi il a dû partir ? Pourquoi ai-je cru ce médecin ? 

- L'opération c'est bien déroulée. Shin tu peux aller le veiller en salle de réveil si tu veux.

- Merci. 

Elle suit le lit sur lequel repose Wufei. On va devant une autre salle. Quatre est déjà sous anesthésie à attendre, nous dit Sally. Alors moi et Trowa on attend devant la porte. Je me demande pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sers à rien. Peut-être pour rassurer les autres que je ne suis pas indifférent à leur sort ? Loin de là. Mais… J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose… Qu'à Lui.

- Heero, il s'en sortira ?

Pourquoi il me demande ça à moi ? Je n'en sais rien… Wufei et Quatre son deux cas différents et…

- Sûrement. 

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Peut-être parce que jusqu'à maintenant c'était à lui de me faire vivre. Je dois… Lui rendre la pareille. Je dois être là, le temps de l'opération. Il y a deux heures à attendre…

- Comment… Quand… OZ a-t-il réussis 

- Au cours d'une mission… Ou d'une fuite.

- Mais…

- Wufei a changé… Après la mission o

- Mais Quatre… 

- Au cours d'une autre mission probablement. Il y en a plusieurs où on a été obligé d'attendre à l'intérieur.

- Mais ça voudrait dire…

- Qu'on s'est fait piégé… Plus d'une fois…

- Mais…

- Quand on était encore tous les… Cinq, on a presque jamais changer de… Mode opératoire. Il était facile de savoir quelle base allait nous attirer et après comment nous allions opérer.

- Et on s'est rendu compte de rien…

- On recevait les plans des mads et moi le premier je leur faisais confiance de ce point de vue là. Mais c'est à croire qu'ils sont devenue gâteux…

- Tu parles comme Lui.

- Ça m'arrive…

À force d'être à ses côtés, de penser à Lui tout le temps… J'ai fini par prendre quelque unes de ses habitudes. Entre autres, insulter les mads. Sans eux… Sans cette foutue obligation d'être toujours opérationnel… Il n'aurait pas … Ne serait pas…

- Tu penses qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

Il a peur. Je le comprends. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand Il n'est pas rentré. Et quand on a découvert qu'Il était… Je veux Le revoir… Être à ses côtés… Le toucher… Sentir qu'il est vivant… Le savoir… Le voir…

Mais Trowa a plus besoin de moi. La liaison que l'empathie et la puce ont, complique l'opération. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules. Il se laisse aller contre moi. Je le sens trembler. Les pilotes de gundam ne sont plus qu'une ombre. Une ombre qui ne fait plus peur à Oz depuis… 

Quatre sort. Il dort encore. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé comme ça. Quatre est emmené en salle de réveil et Trowa le suit après m'avoir remercier d'une étreinte fraternelle. Je reste là. Le temps passe. Les heures aussi. Je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne pense à rien. Puis quelqu'un arrive.

- Viens me voir Heero. Je dois savoir si tu es encore en mesure d'exécuter des missions. Ordre des profs.

Je la suis. Je comprends. Un soldat affaibli ne sert à rien. On part vers l'infirmerie. Nous sommes au quartier général. Celui le mieux caché de la résistance. Ici on entraîne les nouveaux résistants, on leur apprend leur nouveau travail. Je m'assoie sur le lit et attends. Elle ne fait rien. 

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'examiner pour savoir que tu n'es plus en mesure de faire tes missions. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour te parler en privé. Tu dois savoir une chose. Si tu es incapable d'effectuer ta mission, ils te remplaceront, comme ils l'ont fait avec… Lui. Je te sais capable de redevenir assez résistant en cinq jours, c'est le temps que les profs mettront à arriver. 

- Ils ont fait quoi ?

Elle recule. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ma réaction. La glace s'est emparée de moi. Une lave gelée coule dans chacun de mes os, muscle et nerfs. J'ai relevé la tête et je la regarde. Ils ont… Ils ont…

- Heero calme-toi…

Sa voix tremble. J'imagine sans mal, la tête que je dois avoir. Celle du bon vieux perfect soldier en colère. Ils ont osé. Ils ont…

- Qui ?

- De quoi ?

- Qui le remplace ? QUI a décid ? QUI A OS ??

- Heero…

- Où sont-ils…

- Au QG de L1…

Je la laisse plantée là et pars vers la première unité de conversation à distance. Je croise Towa et Quatre en chemin. Ce dernier et soutenu par le premier. Ils sursautent en me voyant. Ils me suivent se demandant sûrement ce qu'il me prend. Wufei nous suit aussi. Ils sont tous surpris de me voir ainsi. Bien loin de mon état amorphe de ces dernières semaines. J'en trouve enfin un. Je compose très vite le numéro de la base de L1. Il n'y en a qu'une sur chaque colonie. Un standardiste apparaît devant moi.

- Raison de votre appel ?

- Appelez les mads…

- Mais…

- Tout de suite.

Je le vois trembler et se précipiter vers un téléphone interne. J'ai beau avoir l'air d'un squelette, il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il est hors de question Qu'ils L'oublient. Les mads entrent.

- Un problème 01 ?

- Qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- QUI CROIT POUVOIR REMPLACER DUO !!!

J'ai dit son nom, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me laisser aller. Ils vont le regretter.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. De toute façon vous ne le verrez jamais. Nous avons compris notre erreur que trop tard en vous permettant d'effectuer vos missions ensemble. 

- Qui…

- Demande refusée 01.

- ÇA N'EST PAS UNE DEMANDE C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Tu te crois en position de donner des ordres ?

- Vous allez le regretter. Lui aussi. Et amèrement, d'avoir pensé que Duo était remplaçable. 

Je les vois frémir. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir sourire. Encore moins de cette façon. J'entends Quatre murmurer derrière moi.

- Tu es enfin de retour…

À suivre…

Chtite : J'aurais fini par le faire ^^0

Kymoon : *applaudit* 

Shinny : Pas trop tôt è_

Chtite : -_-0 C'est peut-être facile quand tu m'envoies le film, mais le rendre sur papier c'est autre chose è_

Shinny : C'est ton boulot le décryptage ne ? ^w^

Chtite : Tu veux que j'appelle le piaf (B

Shinny : Tu la vois la fic dans ta tête ? (B

Kymoon : *décide de ne pas intervenir, c'est la meilleur solution pour rester en vie* 

Chtite : Review please T-T 


	19. chap 19

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite (ou baka --0)

Mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com     

Source : GW pour changer 0

Genre : Heeuu….

Shinny : ….

Chtite : Ze question 0

Shinny : Si quelqu'un a une idée 0

Chtite : À part torture death et yaoi je vois pas Oo

Shinny : Pit-être angst 0

Kymoon : Et POV 3… Pis je dirais reprise du chap 18 sous un autre angle… Même si c'est pas vraiment un genre… ;;;;;

Coin de la béta : Ben voilà… Lien unique 19… Y a pas à dire, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je commence à parler comme ma grand-mère… C'est grave, docteur ? Bon, j'arrête de déblatérer des inepties et vous laisse lire.

Disclamer : G-boys pas n'à moi T-T

Lien unique

Chapitre 19

Je suis le premier réveillé. Comme toujours par un cauchemar de Quatre. Il m'a expliqué que durant la nuit, ses barrières se baissaient. La culpabilité de Wufei, plus le désespoir de Heero, et ma propre tristesse à voir ce que nous sommes devenus, doivent être un véritable supplice pour lui. Je le vois bouger dans son lit, donner un coup à un quelconque ennemi (Kei dégage de la avec tes rimes == Sinon je retiens pas Shinny -- Kei : T-T Shinny : Grrrrrr). Ses couvertures ne sont plus que d'anciens souvenirs. Sa tranquillité d'autrefois n'existe plus. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour nous montrer un visage souriant… Mais ça n'est plus ça. Ça ressemble trop au sourire du joker. À Son sourire.

Je suis à ses côtés et tente de le réveiller. Je sais déjà que je vais mettre du temps. Il n'arrive à se sortir de ses cauchemars qu'avec difficulté. Je regrette qu'il ne veuille pas me les raconter mais je comprends pourquoi… Ses cauchemars sont nos souffrances cachées causées par Sa disparition… Cela ne nous rendrait que plus coupables et Quatre en subirait les conséquences. Ça fait une demi-heure que ma main est sur son front et que je bloque son corps en le serrant contre moi. C'est le seul moyen de le réveiller. J'ai déjà essayé l'eau glacée. Pas méchamment ! Mais quand on voit dans quel état il est quand il cauchemarde, on préfère tenter toutes les solutions pour l'en sortir. Ça n'avait pas marché. Son cauchemar avait même amplifié.

Depuis je me contente de cette méthode. Ça fait trois semaines qu'Il a disparu, et notre groupe ne s'effondre qu'un peu plus à mesure que le temps passe. Notre leader n'a plus d'espoir, plus d'envie et encore moins de conviction, lesquels sont nos assurances vies. Mais qui de nous veut vivre ? Je me le demande.

Quatre ouvre enfin les yeux. Il s'accroche à moi désespérément. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qu'il cherche à retenir. Et il y arrive. Avant il n'aurait pas cherché à les empêcher de couler, mais maintenant… Notre pilier central est parcouru de multiples fissures et le fil qui nous reliait tous, nous empêchait de trop nous impliquer, a disparu. Nous ne sommes que l'ombre de ce que nous avons été. Auparavant, peu importait que les colonies nous soutiennent ou non, du moment que nous avions foi en notre cause peu importait… La foi s'est perdue. Elle a rejoint l'espoir dans le même abîme sans fond.

- Tro… Trowa…

- Je suis là Quatre.

- Je… Ne pleurerais pas… Je… Serais fort… Pour eux… Pour nous…

- Je te crois.

Les larmes de ses yeux s'assèchent. Ses tremblements se calment. C'est dur à dire mais, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se laisse aller. S'il le fait, tout s'écroulera. Ça n'est pas particulièrement pour lui, c'est pour tout le monde. Que l'un de nous s'enfuie, craque, disparaisse, plus que ça n'est déjà le cas, et les pilotes de gundam ne seront plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Car malgré Sa… Nous continuons les missions. Seul Heero a interdiction d'y aller. Nous ne lui en voulons pas. On le comprend et c'est bien assez pour l'excuser.

Quatre se sépare de moi, je reste à ses côtés malgré tout. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir sur ses jambes. Il se force, je le sens, je le sais. Je le laisse aller à la salle de bain. J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage durant les quelques secondes où la lumière de la salle de douche l'éclairait. Ses cernes ont encore grandi. Ça fait deux semaines que Quatre les a et j'ai oublié ce qu'était son visage quand il ne les avait pas. Elles sont tellement présentes maintenant… Elles sont le reflet de ce qu'il ne veut pas montrer. Sa faiblesse face à ce qui nous arrive. La faiblesse que nous essayons tous de cacher avec plus ou moins de succès.

Pendant que tu fais ta douche et tente de te débarrasser de ce mauvais rêve, je remets un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Le travail le plus important est de refaire ton lit. Tu t'agites tellement que tout part, y compris les coussins. Je me demande parfois, par quel miracle je ne m'en suis pas pris un depuis. Je retrouve le premier à côté du placard, le second devant la porte. La couette est contre un mur et le drap est tombé juste à côté de ton lit. Je range tout ça et refait mon lit par la même occasion avant d'aller à la cuisine.

J'y retrouve Wufei. Ce dernier a vu ses insomnies se multiplier. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont encore pires que celles de Quatre. Je me fais un café, tout ce qu'il y a de plus serré. Je vais en avoir besoin. Pas un mot n'est prononcé. De toute façon, ça n'est pas moi qui engagerais une conversation.

Quatre arrive. Comme toujours il a fait vite. Je crois qu'il a peur d'être seul. Et pourtant il fuit les compagnies trop nombreuses. Son empathie ne doit pas être facile à gérer tous les jours. Pour éviter de trop penser, il se met à la confection d'un somptueux déjeuner. Ni moi ni Wufei n'avons le cœur à l'arrêter. Pourtant, plus de la moitié de ce qu'il prépare se retrouvera au fond d'une poubelle. On peut le voir s'affairer autour des aliments. Une fois, il n'y avait plus assez de lait, nous aurions pu croire à une fin du monde vu la réaction de Quatre. Angoissé et affolé sont des euphémismes face à ce qu'il était… Nous sommes à bout. Certains plus que les autres. Je me maintiens dans une sorte de semi-vie pour tenir plus longtemps et soutenir comme je peux le monde autour de moi. Mais si Heero ne reprend pas du poil de la bête très vite…

Le déjeuner prêt, Quatre appelle Heero. Plusieurs fois. Sans que rien ne se passe. Il sait très bien qu'il ne répondra pas. Il sait aussi qu'il n'arrivera pas à le faire sortir du lit, mais pourtant va le voir. Cette routine, il en a besoin. Il l'a créée pour s'aider à tenir. Sans elle, tout s'effondrerait. J'attends quelques minutes et je vais le rejoindre.

- Retourne à la cuisine. Fait lui quelque chose qui se sent de loin. Ça le fera peut-être venir.

Cette phrase à un double sens. Faire venir Heero. Même si ça ne se fera pas pour aujourd'hui. Et aussi Le faire venir… Lui. Quatre pense qu'il est encore en vie. Dès que nous faisons une remarque sur sa disparition, il commence à perdre pied. Apparemment, son empathie lui indique qu'il vit toujours. Je ne sais pas s'il y croit ou s'il veut y croire. Mais le résultat est le même. Il court vers la cuisine. Je soupire et me met dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La lumière du couloir me montre une pâle copie de Heero Yuy. Maigre comme jamais, les joues creusent et les yeux dans le vague. Il a l'air d'un mourant qui attend que la mort vienne le cherche. Mais n'est-ce pas la réalit ? C'est Lui qu'il attend, celui qui se surnommait lui même le Shinigami.  Il doit attendre qu'il vienne le chercher. Mais il ne viendra pas…

- Quatre m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas vouloir venir. J'étais venu pour te chercher mais… Si tu n'en as pas envie…

Les apparences. S'il sent que les autre s'effondrent autour de lui, cela précipitera son départ vers… Ailleurs. Il me regarde. Où plutôt, il essaye. Ses yeux ont du mal à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Il est devenu si faible. Heero nous représente tous. Voilà ce qui fait le plus mal. Il nous représente. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Nous sommes tous fatigués, épuisés, à bout, sur le point de tout lâcher, mais nous résistons faiblement. Et il nous le montre chaque jour.

Je le vois s'assoire sur le bord de son lit. Il se lève lentement. Je me précipite à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il n'a absolument pas la force de tenir seul sur ses jambes.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Il ne pose pas de problème pour marcher. Il est léger. Très léger. Trop léger. Un coup de vent pourrait le faire s'envoler. Je suis heureux de cette interdiction qu'il a d'aller au réfectoire. Il nous représente. Et les résistants ne doivent pas abandonner. Or si jamais ils voient dans quel état nous sommes…

J'assoie Heero sur l'une des chaises. Le copieux déjeuner de Quatre l'attend déjà. Aujourd'hui avalera-t-il du pain ? C'est la vraie question du déjeuner. S'il prend la tartine c'est qu'il résistera encore un peu. Sinon… Pour le café, c'est une habitude je pense. Il en boit tous les jours.

- Sally a dit à Wufei qu'il passera en premier. D'après elle, il... Y a… Peu de risques…

Quatre vient de parler. Des larmes perles de ses yeux bleus. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je le sens s'accrocher à moi. Ça ne fait pas partie d'un quotidien créé artificiellement. Il perd pied.

- J'espère que… Je ne… Criserais pas… Avant…

Voilà sa plus grande crainte. La crise. Je le sers davantage.

- Sally a dit, que ton empathie interférait ses fonctions, c'est pour ça… Que tu ne réagissais pas, de la même manière… Que moi…

Interférer… Le mot est faible. Je me rapproche de Wufei toujours avec Quatre dans les bras et pose une main sur son épaule. Chez lui, la puce enclenchait une schizophrénie aggravée permanente. Chez Quatre… Chez mon amour c'est… Bien plus pervers. Son empathie n'accepte pas la puce. Elle la combat. Or la puce fait partie de lui pour l'instant. À chaque crise l'empathie combat la puce et Quatre se retrouve en arrière plan. L'empathie se mutile pour faire partir la puce, et cette dernière devient complice avec Wufei pour se venger… Et il ne s'en rappelle pas après coup… Ils ont dû beaucoup souffrir tous les deux. Lequel des deux le plus, je ne sais pas. Wufei c'était constant et il voyait les dégâts qu'il causait. Quatre c'était provisoire mais il était trois à combattre pour un corps… Deux situations différentes, deux douleurs différentes…

- Ah.

- Et puis… On ne nous fait pas prendre des médicaments… Pour rien…

Tous les jours on leur donne des calmants. Ils sont censés affaiblir l'esprit pour qu'ensuite, la seconde dose de médicaments puisse agir sur la puce, cette dernière se trouvant dans un endroit très protégé par le cerveau.

- Oui.

Le silence s'installe. Ce silence qui n'aurait jamais pu exister avec Lui. Ce silence qui n'aurait même pu poser un pied dans cette salle s'Il avait été là. Je hais se ce silence…

- Wufei, c'est l'heure.

Je n'ai pas entendu Sally arriver. Ça ne me surprend pas. Ce silence absorbe tout. Je me détache de Quatre et aide Heero à marcher. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la salle d'opération. Aujourd'hui, davantage de restes se trouveront dans la poubelle, Quatre et Wufei devant être à jeun. Wufei part dans une salle. Ça n'est pas celle de l'opération mais il va se changer, et on va l'anesthésier. Cette opération DOIT bien se passer.

- S'il vous plait, dites-moi que ça n'est pas Wufei à l'intérieur !

Cette jeune fille ressemble à Lui. Même cheveux, même silhouette à quelques détails prêts. Voix très légèrement plus aiguë et regards aussi pétillants de vie. Même s'ils ont l'air désespérés en ce moment.

- Je suis désol

- Je peux attendre avec vous ?

- Bien sûr.

Quatre semble être content de trouver cette femme. Peut-être se connaissent-t-ils…

- Quel est ton nom ?

Finalement non.

- Shin Shiroi.

- Tu... Enfin… Comment dire…

- Connais-tu… Connaissais-tu quelqu'un qui pouvait se faire passer pour ton jumeau ?

Il n'aurait jamais pu terminé cette phrase. C'est trop dur pour lui et son empathie. Surtout qu'il doit tenter de rester calme pour ne pas déclencher une crise. Les médicaments sont censés prévenir cela mais…

- Duo ?

Quatre pâlit dangereusement. Elle ne le sait pas et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais elle a fait une belle bourde. Heero doit être dans un sale état et Quatre en ressent les répercussions.

- Je… Vais te chercher quelque chose… À boire…

- S'il te plait, ne prononce pas Son nom. C'est…

- J'ai vu…

C'est dangereux… Pour Quatre surtout mais pour Heero aussi. Je le sens capable d'une énorme bêtise s'il a une soudaine envie de rejoindre son Shinigami.

- Tu connais Wufei depuis longtemps ?

- Assez oui…

Elle rougit… Peut-être est-ce l'élément qui nous manquait pour comprendre.

- Vous étiez ensemble ?

- Oui… Enfin avant que…

- C'est à cause d'une puce.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit et m'a montrer patte blanche.

- Tu lui pardonnes ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Pardonne-lui s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Heero nous représente.

- Oh… Il va si mal ?

- Non il va très bien ! Il a juste violé son ami et coéquipier, la personne qui représentait un petit frère sous le contrôle d'une puce, mais ce n'est pas grave après tout !

Je me suis énervé mais c'est difficile de rester calme. Quand j'y repense… Je pensais que c'était Duo qui inventait… Mais… Finalement… Qui est le coupable ? Oz ? On dit que Treize n'est plus le même… Nous ? Comment aurions-nous pu le deviner ? Le destin ? Il est facile de l'accuser.

- Je vais rester.

Elle me fait basculer dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire. Nous avons décidément besoin de personnes croyant en nous. Les heures défilent pendant que je suis allongé la tête sur ses genoux.

- L'opération c'est bien déroulé.

Nous sursautons, elle et moi. Nous n'avions pas entendu Sally arriver.

- Shin tu peux aller le veiller en salle de réveil si tu veux.

- Merci.

Je me lève lentement et la laisse partir. C'est au tour de Quatre. Il est parti directement dans la salle au lieu de venir nous voir.

- Heero, il s'en sortira ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Besoin qu'on me rassure. Si Quatre parts, je ne pense pas être aussi fort que Heero…

- Sûrement.

- Comment… Quand… OZ a-t-il réussis 

Cette question me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment. Et si juste après avoir été « dépuc » [Pas confondre avec dépucelé --0], Oz leur en implantait à nouveau une ?

- Au cours d'une mission… Ou d'une fuite.

- Mais…

- Wufei a changé… Après la mission o

- Mais Quatre…

- Au cours d'une autre mission probablement. Il y en a plusieurs où on a été obligé d'attendre à l'intérieur.

- Mais ça voudrait dire…

- Qu'on s'est fait piégé… Plus d'une fois…

- Mais…

- Quand on était encore tous les… Cinq, on a presque jamais changer de… Mode opératoire. Il était facile de savoir quelle base allait nous attirer et après comment nous allions opérer.

- Et on s'est rendu compte de rien…

- On recevait les plans des mads et moi le premier je leur faisais confiance de ce point de vue là. Mais c'est à croire qu'ils sont devenus gâteux…

- Tu parles comme Lui.

- Ça m'arrive…

Je suis toujours inquiet. Quatre est fragile. Surtout en ce moment. Son mental n'est plus ce qu'il était… Comme les nôtres…

- Tu penses qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

Il ne me répond pas. Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Seuls Sally et les autres médecins et infirmiers savent ce qu'il en ait. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition de l'accompagner dans la salle… Mais je pense… Que je n'aurais pas tenu…

Quarte sort enfin. Il dort. Son visage est paisible. Je suis rassuré. Tellement rassuré. J'étreins Heero avant de rejoindre Quatre. Je suis le lit jusqu'à la chambre de réveil. Les infirmiers le changent de lit et repartent. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'assoire sur l'une de chaise, je vais directement sur le lit, déposant la tête de mon amant sur mes genoux. Il a l'air paisible. Si paisible. À croire que la puce lui suçait son énergie vitale et qu'en l'enlevant elle lui a tout redonné. Je sens que ses cernes disparaîtront vite. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pu le toucher. Un simple contact déclenchait une crise à cause de son empathie renforcée par les effets de la puce. Là, il va pouvoir reconstruire ses barrières. Il pourra à nouveau nous aider tous. Il sera de nouveau Quatre.

Je sais que les secondes, les minutes et finalement les heures passent mais je m'en fiche. Je sais qu'à son réveil il sera de nouveau lui… Et quand on parle de réveil. Je vois ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Bien dormi mon ange ?

- Merveilleusement. Pas de voix. Pas de cauchemar. Plus de puce.

- Tu te sens capable de montrer à Heero qu'il n'est plus seul ?

- À condition que tu m'aides.

- À vos ordres mon prince.

Il est de retour. Ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Il gardera des séquelles je le sais, mais elles n'apparaîtront pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant la joie est de mise. Je l'aide à se lever et nous avançons dans le couloir. Nous découvrons surpris Heero passez devant nous à toute allure. Il a l'air déterminé. En colère. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Si vivant. Nous le suivons. Nous croisons Shin qui nous fait un grand sourire. Elle se dirige vers les hangars. Puis c'est Wufei que nous voyons. Tout aussi surpris que nous il nous suit. On se retrouve sans trop savoir pourquoi dans la salle des communications. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose qui va nous plaire à NOUS mais que certains vont sentir passer…

Heero prend un communicateur en otage. Nous nous retrouvons devant la vue d'un standardiste. Il va souffrir de se retrouver devant Heero. Le vrai Heero.

- Raison de votre appel ?

- Appelez les mads…

- Mais…

- Tout de suite.

Nous connaissons maintenant le nom des victimes. Le tout est de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Un problème 01 ?

- Qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- QUI CROIT POUVOIR REMPLACER DUO !!!

Maintenant on sait. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de leur dire ma façon de penser à moi aussi. Et je sens que Quatre est du même avis que moi. Quant à Wufei… Il dégage une telle aura meurtrière… Nous méritons notre nom de terroriste. Et nous l'arborons fièrement aujourd'hui.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. De toute façon vous ne le verrez jamais. Nous avons compris notre erreur que trop tard en vous permettant d'effectuer vos missions ensemble.

- Qui…

- Demande refusée 01.

- ÇA N'EST PAS UNE DEMANDE C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Tu te crois en position de donner des ordres ?

- Vous allez le regretter. Lui aussi. Et amèrement, d'avoir pensé que Duo était remplaçable.

Ils tremblent. Et ils ont bien raison. Il viennent de se mettre les quatre pilotes de gundam a dos. Et pas qu'un peu. Ils veulent Le remplacer… Ils comprendront qu'on ne change pas une équipe si unie avec un simple coup de fil. Nous ne le verront pas, mais avec notre maître hackeur de retour, il ne restera pas dans l'ombre très longtemps.

- Tu es enfin de retour…

Exactement ce que je pensais.

À suivre

Chtite : Je trouve ça sympa ces POV moi 0

Kymoon : C'est vrai que c'est chouette. (Le premier qui dit hulotte  se ramasse un joli sortilège)

Shinny : Pareil Sont méga déprimés au début…

Chtite : Pis à la fin ils font trembler les mads (B

Shinny : V

Kymoon : C'est un bon système.

Chtite : Review please ? chibi eyes tous mouillés


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : ChtiteElfie, dit Chtite, voir bestiole par des personnes que je ne citerai pas. --°

Mail : : Le magnifique... NARUTO ! SCHBAM A peu même plus rigoler. T-T

Shinny : Grrrrrrr

Chtite : GW, donc. T-T a pas envie de se refaire frapper

Genre : Pour une fois je sais.

Shinny : Normal quand on voit le truc que c'est. --0

Chtite : Méheeuuu ! Tu t'es levée de la mauvaise patte ce matin ou quoi ?

Shinny : Quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas m'a empêché de bouffer un piaf qui se prend pour un coq.

Chtite : sifflote

Keimei : Je signale que les coqs sont de très très très lointains cousins des phoenix, ils ont tout appris de nous !

Shinny : Génial, leur reste plus qu'à apprendre à se faire bouffer par des panthères.

Chtite : se demande depuis quand ce sont des lointains cousins

Kei : Depuis 5 min.

Shinny : Grrrrrrrrr.

Chtite : Revenons à nos fics. 0 Angst, drama, pétage de plombs, apparition de système zéro, mmmmh... Crise d'hystérie... Heuuu... Et POV de Quatre.

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont malencontreusement pas à moi. T-T Mais c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de les torturer. sourire sadique

Coin de la béta : J'avoue, je suis comme vous tous, j'ai cru être victime d'une hallucination quand Chtitounette m'a dit qu'elle avait écrit un nouveau chapitre de "Lien unique". Pourtant j'ai bien constaté de mes yeux que le chapitre était bien là, en un seul morceau, avec son lot de fautes réglementaire. Nan, c'est pas une faute d'accord (pour ceux qui le penseraient) parce que c'est le lot qui est réglementaire, pas les fautes ! Et je suis aujourd'hui heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai vaincu le dictionnaire de Word, pour vous offrir un chapitre tout bien bétalecté. Votre attente touche donc à sa fin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Lien unique

Chapitre 20

Des ombres gigantesques l m'entouraient. Mais était-ce seulement des ombres ? Elles étaient trop noires, trop profondes, il y avait trop de fond dans ces ombres pour qu'elles ne soient que ça. Et ces ombres… Ces étranges ombres, dont seule une partie de couleur miel en ressortait. Une partie ressemblant étrangement à une natte. Et ces ombres, elles veulent me tuer. Elles veulent me tuer !

Quelqu'un, un corps près de moi. Je veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux qu'il reste. Une ombre, l'une d'elles, est toujours là ! Je veux pas la voir. Je veux plus. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Elle se rapproche ! La prise se ressert sur moi. L'ombre s'éloigne. Encore. Je veux qu'elle parte ! Maintenant !

Elle n'est plus là…

Je tourne la tête vers mon sauveur. Qui est-ce ? Je sais que je le connais… Je me souviens plus ! Qui est-ce ! Pourquoi je... SI ! Je me souviens… Je crois…

- Tro… Trowa…

- Je suis là, Quatre.

Il est là… Je me suis souvenu. C'est bien lui ! Je… J'ai les yeux humides… Faut pas qu'il voie ça ! Faut que personne ne voie ça ! Personne !

- Je… Ne pleurerai pas… Je… Serai fort… Pour eux… Pour nous…

- Je te crois.

Il me croit mais… Mais… Je crois que… Elles viennent… Je veux pas ! Personne ne doit les voir ! Elles doivent partir ! Elles vont partir ! Je vois clair… Elles… Elles sont parties ? Je tremble encore un peu… Il faut que je parte. Il doit pas voir ! Je les sens revenir. Je me lève lentement. Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir… Pourtant il le faut. Il faut que j'y aille… Il faut pas qu'il me voie ! La porte… J'allume la lumière et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Je peux maintenant. Je peux ! Plus personne ne me voit ! Les ombres ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, il y a trop de lumière. Je peux me laisser aller… Un peu…

Le mur est froid contre mon dos. Dur rappel à la réalité. Et les larmes qui coulent me font mal aux yeux et irritent d'autant plus mes joues. Elles me font mal. Elles sont douloureuses. Ma gorge me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de billard. J'ai mal. Et mon cœur… Je ne suis même plus sûr qu'il soit réellement vivant… Son spectre est mort je crois… Ce qu'on appelle l'âme est partie. Mon empathie l'a brisée… Je… Je n'ai plus de cœur. JE… J'AI … Non… Je… Je dois pas me laisser aller. Pas trop... Je dois me calmer. JE DOIT ME CALMER !

Je me relève lentement. Je chancelle un peu sur mes jambes. Je n'ai presque plus de force. Je m'approche un peu du miroir, et je recule aussitôt. C'est… C'est moi ça ? Je… Je ressemble… À un fantôme... Mes yeux sont rouges, et des sillons de la même couleur barrent mes joues... ILS DOIVENT PAS VOIR CA ! Personne ne doit voir ! Personne. De l'eau… Beaucoup d'eau ! J'en remplis l'évier. Je plonge ma tête dedans.

Mes poumons commencent à me brûler. Pas encore… Il faut que personne ne les voie… Ça me fait mal. Mais il le faut !

Je finis par relever la tête. Mes cheveux sont trempés, ma respiration coupée, mais on ne les voit plus… On ne les voit plus ! C'est bien… La douche maintenant… Non … Je dois attendre Trowa… La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai tenté de me noyer ! C'est drôle non ? Se noyer dans une douche ! Moi je trouve. ELLES REVIENNENT ! Elles doivent pas… J'ouvre la pharmacie et m'enfile trois cachets directs.

Ça va de mal en pie. Je suis plus pathétique que jamais… Entre mes crises d'hystérie, celles d'empathie et celles liées à la puce, je ne sais même plus si je suis encore moi….

Il vaut mieux que j'aille dans la cuisine avant de refaire une crise.

Trowa et Wufei sont déjà là.

C'est bien.

Je ne les croiserai pas comme ça. Il ne faut pas. Je suis à peine arrivé que déjà j'ai de la farine, des œufs, une poêle et du lait de sorti. Je crois que je vire maniaco-dépressif… On fera avec. Après tout, ça ne sera pas le premier problème psychiatrique que j'ai non ? Alors un de plus un de moins… Les autres devront juste lui faire un peu de place et lui donner un emploi du temps, pour qu'il évite de marcher sur leurs plates-bandes. Je me demande à quoi ça doit ressembler... Sûrement à un truc du genre : tout d'abord crise d'empathie le matin, ensuite je prends le relais, moi, la puce, puis c'est toi, le maniaco, qui suit. L'hystérie tu te cales où tu veux, t'es notre copine à tous ! Après c'est l'empathie, et on reprend dans l'ordre.

Ouais, probablement un truc du genre…

Ça y est, c'est prêt ! Maintenant je vais appeler Du… Heero… Heero… Je vais appeler Heero ! Mais il ne répond pas… Je vais à sa chambre, et j'ouvre la porte. La chambre est dans le noir. J'ose pas entrer… Les ombres sont peut-être là…

- Heero, désolé de venir te chercher mais... Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels…

Il ne réagit pas… Et si… S'il était mort ! Non, c'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas l'être ! Non, il est pas mort. Mon empathie me le dit ! Mais… Elle me dit aussi que Duo est vivant et… Pourtant… Pourtant, tout le monde dit qu'il est mort… Mais... C'est pas vrai ! Je sais qu'il est vivant ! Heero j't'en supplie réponds-moi ! J't'en supplie !

- Heero… S'il te plaît… Viens…

Une larme coule sur ma joue, je dois partir… Ils ne doivent pas voir ! Je frotte ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Je sais qu'une joue rouge ça va faire bizarre, mais je m'en fiche ! Ils ne doivent pas voir, c'est tout ! Je croise Trowa, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, mais il me devance.

- Retourne à la cuisine. Fais-lui quelque chose qui se sent de loin. Ça le fera peut-être venir.

Il a raison. Il a toujours été un gros mangeur. Peut-être que… Mais peut-être, qu'il parlait de Heero. Ça coûte rien d'essayer ! Je cours à la cuisine, et je commence à faire des pancakes, je sais qu'il adore ça. Surtout ceux au sirop d'érable. Une fois, il m'en a fait goûter au beurre salé/sucre. C'était délicieux. Peut-être qu'il me montrera un autre assaisonnement un jour.

Wufei ne me parle pas… Il m'en veut ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il a dû voir que j'avais pleuré… Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voie, je le savais !

Je vois sa main sous mon nez. Il y a des gélules dessus. Je ne comprends pas. Je le regarde, et je le vois en prendre deux. Je fais pareil avec celles qu'il me tend. Mais je m'arrête. Et s'il voulait m'empoisonner ? Et si... Il force ma main à aller vers ma bouche. J'avale… S'il m'a empoisonné je le saurai ! Je le saurai de suite et alors… Alors il mourra… Je le tuerai ! Je… Je… Oh ma tête. C'est de pire en pire. Espérons que je tienne jusqu'à l'opération… Pour l'instant c'est très très mal parti…

Trowa arrive, il soutient Heero et l'aide à s'asseoir. Je pose aussitôt son déjeuner devant lui. J'espère qu'il en mangera. Rien qu'un peut… Il boit du café… C'est déjà ça… Ce silence me fait peur… Il rapproche les ombres…

- Sally a dit à Wufei qu'il passera en premier, je déglutis. D'après elle, il... Y a… Peu de risques…

Il y en a peu… Elle a pas voulu nous dire le pourcentage de réussite. Faut dire aussi que nous serons les premiers. Merci Trowa d'être la là… Sinon je crois que j'aurais complètement pété un câble. On serait aller allé me chercher dans une cellule d'isolation et j'aurais eut eu une belle camisole blanche… Et dans ce cas les chances de réussite auraient été d'autant plus compromises… Marchera, marchera pas ? Pile ou face... Cinquante-cinquante...

- J'espère que… Je ne… Criserais pas… Avant…

Parce que si c'est le cas, adieux opération. Oh pitié, faites que je crise pas.

- Sally a dit que ton empathie interférait ses fonctions, c'est pour ça… Que tu ne réagissais pas de la même manière… Que moi…

Personnellement, je ne sais pas laquelle de nos deux positions est la meilleure. Toi tu vires psychopathe, moi je me chope toutes les autres maladies mentales. Vive les puces ! On peut dire que OZ est près de gagner avec cette invention ! Il lui a suffi de deux puces sur deux pilotes différents, de tuer un troisième après qu'on aie pas arrêté de le prendre pour un fou, et toute l'équipe est perdue ! Ozzies, youpla boum, ce sont les rois du traficotage !

- Ah.

- Et puis… On ne nous fait pas prendre des médicaments… Pour rien…

Bah encore heureux… Il manquerait plus qu'ils nous donnent des médicaments pour renforcer ces foutues bestioles, histoire de voir comment on réagit !

- Oui.

Plus personne ne parle. Il n'y a plus un bruit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es pas là pour empêcher ce silence ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? T'avais pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit de nous laisser ! Shinigami, rends-nous notre ami ! T'avais pas le droit de nous le prendre si tôt ! T'avais pas le droit…

- Wufei, c'est l'heure.

Sally… Elle vient chercher Wufei… Je suis pas sûr que ça me plaise… Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Je suis tout le monde.

J'ai faim. J'aime pas jeûner…

Wufei part dans une salle, nous, on attend devant…

- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ça n'est pas Wufei à l'intérieur !

Cette fille… Elle lui ressemble… Peut-être se connaissaient-ils, Duo et elle… En tout cas elle connaît Wufei...

- Je suis désolé…

- Je peux attendre avec vous ?

Plus est de fous, plus on rit ! Quoique ici, c'est à prendre au sens littéral et c'est pleurer plutôt que rire…

- Bien sûr.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Bah ouais, ça serait bien d'avoir son nom, nan ? Comme ça, peut-être qu'elle me rappellera quelque chose ! Peut-être que Duo m'en a parlé et que je m'en rappelle plus ! Ou peut-être que c'est une fan, ou alors c'est…

- Shin Shiroi.

- Tu... Enfin… Comment dire…

Il faut qu'elle le connaisse. On pourra parler de lui comme ça. Il faut qu'elle l'aie déjà vu, il le faut ! Mais… J'arrive... J'y arrive pas… Je peux pas continuer ma phrase… JE PEUX PAS !

- Connais-tu… Connaissais-tu quelqu'un qui pouvait se faire passer pour ton jumeau ?

- Duo ?

Non Heero… Pitié pas maintenant. Me fais pas ça ! On y était presque ! Pas ça ! J'ai mal ! J'ai maaaaal ! Au secours ! J'étouffe !

- Je… Vais te chercher quelque chose… À boire…

Je fuis. Je sais que c'est lâche. Mais… J'ai pas le choix ! Sinon... Si je crise ! Je… Il faut pas ! M'éloigner ! Le plus vite possible. Plus loin. Encore plus loin. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais j'y vais ! C'est bien non ? Oh Allah, aide-moi. Je sens que je vais craquer. Ça ne fait qu'empirer ! Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras. Je me retourne, lui envoie un genou dans le ventre et le colle au mur, un bras sur sa gorge. Faut pas me chercher. Pas maintenant !

- Je suis venu vous chercher pour l'opération 04. Lance l'homme d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

L'opération ? Ah oui… Je me rappelle. Je relâche un peu ma prise.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour vos yeux dorés un jour...

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-la. Les gars, faites une place pour système zéro ! Lui aussi adore me pourrir la vie et, cela dit en passant, massacrer tout le monde, surtout ceux que je suis censé protéger. Il est génial, non ? Vous aller l'a-do-rer.

En attendant que vous fassiez connaissance, je suis le brave docteur que j'ai failli tuer. Il me montre une chemise. Bah, ouais, ça serait dommage que je tache mes joulis vêtements de sang. Pourtant c'est beau le sang ! Allez, je dois tenir au moins jusqu'a à l'anesthésie. J'enfile la chemise d'hôpital et m'allonge sur le lit. Et voilà, on me gaze. Enfin façon de parler. C'est étrange. Je me sens calme. Plus d'empathie. Le plafond est joli… C'est une araignée ou une fissure ?

………

……

…

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Là, c'est maxi délire. 0 Pas pus m'empêcher avec Quatre qui pète une durite. looooooool)

§§§ (Aux dernières nouvelles, on est pas présent lors de son opération lool, surtout du cerveau. 0)

C'est calme. Je suis bien ici. Je sens quelqu'un à mes côtés. C'est agréable. Et je sais que c'est Trowa. Il est mignon quand il veille sur moi comme ça. Et apparemment, mes barrières n'étaient pas détruites, juste… Inutiles à cause de la puce.

Je meurs d'envie de m'étirer. Ça va tellement mieux maintenant. J'ouvre lentement les yeux histoire que je ne me les brûle pas à cause du soleil. Le sel n'est décidément pas bon pour la vue...

- Bien dormi, mon ange ?

Mouuuaaa, vouloir ronronner.

- Merveilleusement. Pas de voix. Pas de cauchemar. Plus de puce.

- Tu te sens capable de montrer à Heero qu'il n'est plus seul ?

Ça serait trop simple si j'étais le seul à le faire, non ? Je me rapproche de lui, entoure son cou avec mes bras et le regarde dans les yeux.

- À condition que tu m'aides.

- À vos ordres, mon prince.

Je l'embrasse sur le nez, et il m'aide à me lever. Autant profiter de ma bonne humeur le temps qu'elle dure. À croire que c'est la puce qui attirait système zéro, prob maniaco-dépressif et autres. C'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de leur départ...

C'est Heero qui vient de nous passer devant ? Il a repris du poil de la bête, y a pas à dire… J'ai foutu quoi dans la bouffe ce matin moi ? En plus, même s'il était encore triste et un peu désespéré, il ressemble plus à l'ancien Heero. Je me demande qui va être au milieu du carnage… Je veux voir ! Ouhla, un peu trop euphorique, moi… Pas grave, je veux voir quand même !

On croise Shin, elle va au hangar et sourit comme une malade. J'en déduis que Wufei va bien. Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage qu'un autre mort vienne miner notre moral. On arrive dans la salle des communications.

Mon petit standardiste, je crois que tu n'as franchement pas de peau. Un conseil, évite de jouer au loto.

- Raison de votre appel ?

- Appelez les Mads…

À question stupide, réponse stupide.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite.

Il est vraiment fâché Heero. Ça m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'utiliser mon empathie maintenant. C'est encore un peu risqué, je préfère être prudent. Mais je sens que les Mads vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Un problème, 01 ?

Naa, tu crois J ? Moi qui pensais qu'il voulait juste te dire un petit bonjour. Et c'est un scientifique ça ? Je commence à prendre les habitudes de Duo… Mauvais ça… En parlant de lui, je sens toujours sa présence… Sûrement l'habitude…

- Qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

J'aurais tendance à demander la même chose...

- QUI CROIT POUVOIR REMPLACER DUO !

Inventaire des armes : deux guns, un dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, l'autre dans mon placard, une mitraillette sous le lit, une collection de dagues anciennement appartenant à Duo, mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait pas de tuer celui qui espère le remplacer. C'est beau de rêver. Je crois qu'il me reste deux ou trois grenades dans mon sac. Au pire, on sait où se trouve la salle des munitions. J'aime faire les courses !

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. De toute façon vous ne le verrez jamais. Nous avons compris notre erreur que trop tard en vous permettant d'effectuer vos missions ensemble.

Mauvaise nouvelle mon petit père, l'erreur tu viens de la faire, maintenant. Si j'en crois les ondes meurtrières sortant de Heero, et accessoirement, de Trowa et Wufei, tu as de la chance de ne pas être en face de nous en chair et en os.

- Qui…

- Demande refusée 01.

Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse !

- ÇA N'EST PAS UNE DEMANDE C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Tu te crois en position de donner des ordres ?

Je crois que la vraie question est, veux-tu savoir de quelle manière le soldat parfait est capable d'appliquer ton enseignement quant au meurtre sur ta personne ? Même à distance c'est pas à un problème. Il reste l'anthrax, les bombes à retardement aussi, et pourquoi pas un missile ?

- Vous allez le regretter. Lui aussi. Et amèrement, d'avoir pensé que Duo était remplaçable.

Bien parlé, Heero. J'ouvre mon empathie en grand. Je baigne dans les sensations d'envie de meurtre, de froid glacial, dans les ondes nocives qui en auraient poussé plus d'un au meurtre. Je sais, c'est pas joyeux, et non, je n'ai pas replongé dans la folie, mais on reste des terroristes. Et bien qu'avant j'eus détesté cette ambiance, aujourd'hui elle me plaît, car elle veut dire une chose :

- Tu es enfin de retour…

À suivre

Chtite : Miracle. Oo

Kymoon : Je te le fais pas dire.

Shinny : observe le ciel voir si un météorite a pas décidé de faire joujou dans notre ciel

Kymoon : C'est pas un problème de météorite... C'est l'alignement de Vénus et de Saturne qui est propice à... Oui, c'est bon, j'me tais. ;;;;;

Chtite : 0 En tout cas c'est un vrai miracle. Oo J'avais décidé de faire ces POVs, mais en fait ils me font cr, mais à un point. XX Surtout que la scène est toujours la même et que je suis obligée d'avoir au moins 2 chapitres à mes côtés pour pas faire d'erreur.

Shinny : Pikoi t'as pas fait un plan ? Oo

Chtite : Pas envie...

Shinny : --0

Kymoon : caresse la penthère Je compatis.

Chtite : Review please ? é.è


End file.
